Harry Potter e a Chave de Cronos
by Suky
Summary: Em seu sexto ano, Harry Potter se depara com uma nova ameaça e terá que contar com a ajuda de seu maior rival, Draco Malfoy. Não contém spoillers de OdF
1. Enfim, um aniversário feliz!

Bom, eu já tinha colocado essa fic aqui no mas recebi alguns e-mails dizendo que não estavam conseguindo abrir, eu tentei e também não consegui, então resolvi colocar de novo desde o começo (prometo colocar os capítulos rápido já que a fic está praticamente pronta... ) 

**HARRY POTTER E A CHAVE DE CRONOS**

**Capítulo 1: Enfim, um aniversário feliz.**

Mary Malía Snape acordou naquele dia com uma tremenda indisposição. Não queria nem sair da cama. Severo, preocupado perguntou:

- O que você está sentindo?

- Só uma tontura. Provavelmente vou ficar gripada!

- Eu vou preparar algo para você!

- Obrigada, querido.

Sentindo-se um pouquinho melhor, Mary desceu para tomar café. A mesa estava posta, mas Mary não encontrou ninguém ali. Chamou, então, Kitch, o elfo-doméstico que servia a família Snape há muito tempo.

- Kitch, onde está Severo e Harry?

- Kitch chamou o senhor, mas o senhor não vem, o senhor está preparando uma poção e mandou Kitch sumir de lá. E o senhor Harry Potter ainda está dormindo. Kitch pode ir acordar. Se a minha senhora mandar, Kitch vai! - Kitch falou tudo isso num fôlego só.

- Não, obrigada Kitch. Não precisa. Eu vou...

Antes de completar a frase porém, foi interrompida. Alguém havia tocado a campainha.

- Deixa que eu atendo, Kitch. Devem ser o Rony e a Hermione.

Mary havia preparado uma surpresa para o afilhado. Pela primeira vez na vida, Harry iria comemorar seu aniversário. Mas, ficou realmente decepcionada, quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com Lúcio Malfoy e seu filho, Draco. Lúcio sorria desdenhosamente e perguntou no seu habitual tom arrogante:

- Então, Sra. Snape não nos convida para entrar em sua casa? Eu gostaria de conversar com seu marido - acentuou as palavras 'seu marido' com ironia.

Mary se virou e dirigindo-se a Kitch disse:

- Vá chamar Severo, por favor, diga-lhe que tem visitas.

- Por favor? Você pede 'por favor' a um servo? Que piada! - disse Lúcio zombeteiro.

Mary deu passagem aos Malfoy e deu graças quando Snape, visivelmente surpreso entrou na sala:

- Sr. Malfoy, que surpresa!

- Ah, Severo, eu precisava tratar de... hum... negócios com você.

Snape fechou a cara, sabia muito bem que tipo de negócios Lúcio Malfoy tinha para falar e ele, Snape, não estava disposto a ouvir. Mary percebendo a deixa, disse:

- Severo, vou acordar Harry, Ok?

Mary subiu a escada que dava acesso ao andar superior da casa, onde ficavam os quartos. Draco, que não tinha nenhum interesse na conversa do pai, seguiu a professora. Estava curioso em saber como Harry era tratado ali, como era seu quarto, etc. Viu a professora parar em frente a uma porta e a abrir com cuidado. Em silêncio, Draco se aproximou. Mary havia deixado a porta entreaberta e assim, Draco pôde ver um quarto muito bem ajeitado, com vários pôsteres de times de Quadribol e de Hogwarts nas paredes. Mas, o que mais chamou a atenção de Draco foi à maneira como Mary despertou Harry. Ela fazia cócegas e Harry tinha "convulsões" de tanto rir. Draco simplesmente não conseguiu lembrar-se de quando sua mãe o tinha tratado com tanto carinho.

- Bom dia, seu dorminhoco. - Draco ouvia Mary dizer - Feliz aniversário, querido.

Mary abraçou o afilhado e de repente viu Draco parado a porta, olhando os dois. Mary nunca tinha visto um olhar tão triste e isso ficou em sua cabeça para sempre. Quando Draco percebeu que Mary o observava, virou-se e desceu as escadas. Sentou-se perto do pai e ficou remoendo sua tristeza.

- É melhor você se arrumar, Harry, daqui a pouco Rony e Hermione estarão aqui. Ou você quer passar seu aniversário deitado na cama?

- É claro que não, madrinha.

- Ótimo, estou te esperando na cozinha. Ah, e não se assuste, Lúcio Malfoy está aqui também, sentado na minha sala, então vê se não demora ou eu azaro o Malfoy.

Mary desceu e se dirigiu a cozinha. Ao passar pela sala, olhou para Draco, mas o rapaz não retribuiu o olhar. Quando estava se servindo de um pedaço de bolo, ouviu a campainha novamente. Foi abrir a porta com a certeza de se tratar dos dois melhores amigos de Harry: Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Mary convidou-os a entrar. Draco revirou os olhos quando os viu. Mary os levou até a cozinha e pediu que Kitch servisse algo aos meninos.

Harry apareceu logo em seguida e também se serviu de um delicioso chocolate quente com torta de nozes. Depois de comerem, tentaram arrancar de Mary o que ela havia planejado para comemorar o aniversário de Harry. Depois de muito pedirem, implorarem, suplicarem, ameaçarem fazer cócegas e até lançarem um feitiço, Mary contou:

- Bom, eu pedi para vocês chegarem cedo porque eu quero levá-los aonde vocês quiserem ir.

Ninguém entendeu nada.

- Eu levo vocês aonde vocês quiserem, cada um de cada vez. Até vocês cansarem. Mas precisamos definir quem é o primeiro a escolher.

- Harry! - disseram Rony, Hermione.

- Ok, Harry, aonde você quer ir?

- Dedosdemel, até não agüentar mais ver chocolate na minha frente! - respondeu Harry com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.

- Ok! Primeira parada, Dedosdemel, Hogsmeade.

O grupo se dirigiu a sala e Mary falou:

- Amor; vou sair com os meninos, ok?

- Certo - respondeu Snape - Hã... parabéns, Potter.

- Obrigado, professor. - Apesar de estar morando com eles desde que as férias começaram, Harry e Snape ainda não conseguiam se tratar pelos primeiros nomes. Na verdade, era bastante estranho para Harry ter que encarar Snape em todo momento. Era, principalmente, muito constrangedor ver o professor se derretendo todo com Mary. Mas, havia uma relativa paz entre os dois. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Hã...você quer vir junto, Draco? - perguntou Mary.

Rony olhou para Harry com uma expressão de desgosto, enquanto Harry olhava incrédulo para a madrinha. Até mesmo Draco parecia surpreso com o convite.

- Vai ser divertido! - continuou Mary

- A sua noção de divertimento é muito diferente da nossa! - respondeu Lúcio Malfoy.

- Se você acha se vestir como um palhaço e perseguir trouxas, engraçado, realmente eu não sei o que é diversão!

Lúcio Malfoy levantou-se de um salto, seus olhos cinzentos faiscando de ódio:

- Como você ousa falar assim comigo?

- Em primeiro lugar eu não estava falando com você, mas com seu filho - Mary virou-se e encarou Draco - Você quer vir?

Draco estava indeciso: não queria ficar perto de Harry Potter nem de nenhum de seus amigos idiotas, mas ao mesmo tempo...

- Pode ficar sossegado; nós não vamos te transformar em algo terrível, como um grifinório, por exemplo.

Draco olhou para Mary e sorriu:

- Está bem, eu vou!

- Ótimo! Então até mais tarde, Senhor Malfoy. - Mary e os meninos saíram deixando atrás de si um Malfoy estarrecido. Foram até a garagem. - Bom, nós precisamos ir de carro, para não chamar a atenção dos trouxas.

Entraram no carro e partiram. Passaram por algumas ruas trouxas, porém, logo a seguir, entraram no que para qualquer um pareceria um beco escuro e perigoso, mas que na verdade se tratava de um "atalho" que os bruxos utilizavam quando precisavam sair de carro. Algum tempo depois, estavam entrando na Dedosdemel e se lambuzando com os chocolates mais deliciosos que já existiram. Depois de comerem tantos sapos de creme de menta quanto à barriga deles conseguia suportar (sem estourar), foram até o Três Vassouras tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Voltaram para o carro e Mary disse:

- Agora é a sua vez, Rony. Aonde você quer ir?

- Eu queria assistir a um treino do Chudley Cannons - disse. Seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade e prazer.

- Ok.

Todos se olharam sem acreditar. Um treino do Chudley Cannons! Era demais. Atravessando a passagem mágica, logo chegaram ao estádio mágico. Era enorme, o Chudley Cannons era o time de maior torcida da Inglaterra e seus treinos eram disputadíssimos e quase exclusivamente fechados a alguns bruxos influentes. Mary se aproximou de um segurança enorme e que não parecia muito esperto.

- Com licença - Mary disse melosa - eu estou com um problemão. Será que você poderia me ajudar?

O segurança olhou para Mary, abobado. Mary continuou:

- Então, olha só que bobagem a minha. Onde já se viu, perder o passe que o Sr. Bagman me arranjou tão gentilmente... - Mary olhou para o segurança com a cara mais desconsolada que conseguiu fazer - e... agora...decepcionar essas crianças... - continuou Mary com voz de choro. Hermione não conseguia acreditar, mas o segurança parecia que estava caindo direitinho.

- Mas, se você tinha o passe, acho que posso deixá-la entrar, né? - Hermione revirou os olhos sem acreditar na burrice do segurança.

- Ah, seria muita gentileza sua!!

- Olha, é só seguir este corredor e virar a esquerda, ali na frente, está vendo?

- Aham! - Mary rapidamente fez um sinal para que os garotos seguissem pelo local indicado.

- Hum. Se você quiser posso levá-los mais tarde ao Trasgo da Montanha para tomar alguma coisa!

- Ah, sim, eu... adoraria, mas, que pena. Eu não posso, fica para a próxima, ok? - disse Mary, quase correndo para alcançar os garotos.

- Eu não acredito que a senhora paquerou aquele segurança!! - disse Hermione quando Mary enfim se aproximou.

- Eu não estava paquerando aquele bruxo. Ele é que estava me paquerando. Eu só aproveitei um pouquinho. - disse dando uma piscadela para a garota.

Eles eram os únicos no estádio e Rony estava maravilhado. Harry seguia com o olhar o apanhador Birmigham tentando aprender cada jogada, ficou se lamentando de não estar com o onióculos em mãos. As jogadas que eles faziam eram incríveis. Num determinado momento, Birmigham acelerou empinando sua vassoura o mais que pode e depois a inclinou para baixo, dando um espetacular mergulho rumo ao solo. Quando estava a milímetros do chão e prestes a se espatifar, agarrou o pomo, e com uma incrível habilidade colocou a vassoura na posição horizontal em relação ao chão. Harry e Draco, que acompanhavam esta manobra sem piscar, vibraram.

- Eu não acredito, ele acabou de realizar o mergulho do diabo! E saiu inteirinho!!! - gritava Rony sem cessar.

Até mesmo Draco teve que dar o braço a torcer, estava se divertindo à beça. Depois de conseguirem autógrafos e fotos de todos os jogadores, partiram.

- Bom, Hermione agora é a sua vez!

Hermione escolheu um museu. Rony olhou para Harry com uma expressão que dizia; - Só podia ser! - No museu bruxo tudo era diferente. Além dos quadros, que se mexiam exatamente como acontecia em Hogwarts, as esculturas e estátuas também se mexiam. Hermione ficou bastante espantada de ver expostos quadros de pintores famosos, que ela nem imaginava se tratarem de bruxos. O mais impressionante foi poder conversar com Monalisa.

- Quando Leonardo me pediu para ficar completamente parada e quieta eu não entendi muito bem o que ele queria com isso. Mas, sabem; ele é o gênio, e geralmente eles têm essas idéias malucas, então, resolvi obedecer. Foi realmente engraçado ver a cara dos trouxas olhando espantados para mim. Quase não consegui me controlar e por pouco não caí na risada. O pior é que eles perceberam meu "quase riso" e agora tenho que ficar com essa cara sempre que um trouxa se aproxima de mim!

Hermione continuou andando, completamente extasiada.

- Caramba! Como essa tal Monalisa fala! - disse Rony

- Ela é realmente famosa - disse Hermione - nenhum trouxa conseguiu explicar como DaVinci conseguiu dar esse efeito no quadro.

- Trouxas! - disse Draco.

N/a: Será que me atrevo a pedir reviews? SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!!!!!!


	2. Uma visita ao passado

**Capítulo 2: UMA VISITA AO PASSADO**

Infelizmente o dia terminou e eles tiveram que regressar. Ao entrarem, excitados, ainda comentando sobre as coisas incríveis que fizeram, nem repararam que Mary havia ido buscar algo. Logo a seguir, voltou carregando uma espécie de bacia de prata, objeto que Harry logo reconheceu.

- Você não achou que tinha terminado, né? - perguntou - Ainda falta a minha vez. Mas nós vamos precisar disto aqui para nos levar até lá. - completou apontando para o objeto.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Rony.

- Isso é uma penseira. - respondeu Harry e virando-se para a madrinha - eu vi, uma vez, uma no escritório do Prof. Dumbledore.

- Bom, então você sabe o que ela faz - disse Mary. Harry assentiu. Mas, Rony continuava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- A penseira guarda pensamentos e lembranças - explicou Hermione - eu já li tudo sobre elas.

- Ah, agora eu lembro sobre o que você viu, Harry. - disse Rony estremecendo de leve.

- Bom. Eu quero levá-los a uma de minhas recordações - disse Mary e retirando a varinha das vestes, apontou-a para a têmpora e logo a seguir puxou algo que depositou na penseira. O conteúdo movimentou-se ali dentro até assumir uma consistência engraçada.

Então, Mary pediu que eles dessem as mãos e se aproximassem da bacia. Quando eles se aproximaram, repararam que havia algo dentro da penseira. Aquilo que Mary havia depositado nela se transformara numa espécie de imagem refletida exatamente como uma fotografia. Eles conseguiam ver uma casa e um pequeno jardim. De repente, todos sentiram como se um gancho os puxassem para dentro, tudo a sua volta começou a rodar e eles se sentiram como se estivessem caindo. Harry olhou para Rony, o amigo estava com os olhos fechados e apertados, estava com um aspecto doentio. Hermione, em compensação, estava com os olhos abertos, mas parecia arrependida disso, as voltas a deixaram enjoada. Quando enfim o rodopio parou, o grupo percebeu que estava no jardim da casa que estavam observando anteriormente. Não tinham a menor idéia de onde estavam ou quem eram os donos dela. A casa estava bastante iluminada, mas a iluminação não se estendia para o jardim. A rua era deserta e não havia sinais de outras casas ali por perto.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou Rony inseguro.

- Em uma de minhas lembranças, Rony - respondeu Mary. - Aqui nós poderemos vê-los, mas eles não...

- **SHHHH!** Vem vindo alguém aí! - exclamou Rony

- Não precisa fazer silêncio, Rony, como eu estava dizendo, eles não nos vêem nem nos ouvem.

O grupo viu um vulto se aproximar do portão. A pessoa vestia uma longa capa negra, mas devido à escuridão da rua, não conseguiram vislumbrar suas feições. A pessoa parou em frente da casa e ficou observando-a com cuidado. Olhou para a rua. Não havia ninguém. Abriu o portão e entrou. Conforme foi se aproximando da casa, o grupo conseguiu ver quem era. Era Mary, uma Mary mais jovem, mas não muito diferente da que estava com eles agora. A diferença era que a jovem não tinha uma tristeza no olhar. Havia apenas uma certa preocupação. Mary se dirigiu à porta e tocou a campainha. Então, de repente, estancou. Puxou a varinha e virou-se devagar. Olhava desconfiada para a rua.

- Quem está aí? - falou

Um bruxo alto apareceu, ou melhor, pulou na frente dela dando-lhe um tremendo susto.

- Sirius! Quase que eu azaro você. Se você fizer isso de novo, eu juro que te enfeitiço.

- HáHáHá! - gargalhou Sirius - Calma, linda Mary. Pode abaixar a varinha! Você precisava ver a sua cara, HáHáHá!

A porta se abriu. E parada frente a ela estava uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos acaju e incríveis olhos verdes.

- Caramba! Vocês dois já estão brigando?

- Ai, Lili, é esse amigo do seu marido. Eu ainda azaro ele.

- Como vai, Sra. Potter?

Harry olhava a cena sem acreditar. Aquela era sua mãe! Aquela era a sua casa!

Sirius entrou fazendo algazarra e deixou Lílian e Mary no beiral da porta, conversando.

- Então, Lili, já contou pro Tiago?

- Ainda não. Vou fazer uma surpresa, hoje.

- Ele vai ter um treco! - disse Mary se aproximando de Lílian e colocando a mão na barriga da amiga. Harry olhou para a madrinha que sorriu para o garoto.

- E você vai se preparando porque já está convocada para ser a madrinha do bebê!

- É claro que eu vou, mas você precisa falar com Tiago.

- O que é que as dondocas estão fofocando, hein? - perguntou Tiago aparecendo na porta - E cadê o seu namorado, Mary? Ah é, esqueci que o Sr. Puro Sangue Sonserino não se mistura com a ralé grifinória.

- Ah, Tiago, ele já melhorou bastante, vai! Ele até já lembra do nome de todos vocês!!

- O quê?? É, realmente, se tratando de Lúcio Malfoy, isso é um grande avanço. Viu só, Sirius, o Malfoy sabe os nossos nomes...

Draco e Harry olharam espantados para Mary. Rony parecia chocado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Você namorou o pai do Malfoy? - perguntou Harry sem pensar.

- Namorei.

- Eu já falei que ela tem uma queda pelos sonserinos - cochichou Rony para Harry. Draco olhava surpreso para Mary.

- Na verdade, não faço a mínima questão que o Malfoy ou qualquer um daquele bando saiba meu nome. Se eles quiserem podem até esquecer o meu sobrenome, não, melhor, eles podem esquecer que eu existo - dizia Sirius com ligeira irritação na voz - Acho que essa é a única coisa boa em não precisar voltar à Hogwarts: ficar livre do Malfoy, do seboso do Snape, do tapado do Lestrange, do... - Sirius continuou a listar os sonserinos de que não gostava (ou seja, todos).

Ouviram, então, alguém se aproximando. Lílian olhou apreensiva para a rua. Felizmente, o visitante era amigo. Remo Lupin estava parado ao portão. Tiago fez um sinal e o amigo entrou cumprimentando a todos. Entraram.

Harry passou a reparar na casa. Era simples, mas bem arrumada. Não havia luxo, esse fora substituído pelo aconchego. Harry gostou do que viu, tinha cara de um lar feliz.

Estavam conversando animadamente, quando a campainha tocou mais uma vez.

- Deixa; Lili, eu atendo. - disse Remo já se levantando.

Voltou logo a seguir acompanhado por Pedro Pettigrew. Harry se movimentou ao ver o 'rato traidor'.

- Olá, Rabicho! Pronto, agora todos os marotos estão aqui! - disse Tiago com um sorriso no rosto. Harry reparou que Pedro parecia nervoso e deslocado, mas não conseguiu decidir se a impressão era real ou se era uma certa implicância com o homenzinho.

- Ih, agora eles vão passar a próxima hora se vangloriando de como são espertos - começou Mary.

- De como são os bons - disse Lílian

- E como são insuperáveis - continuou Mary. As duas caíram na risada.

- Acontece que nós somos espertos, bons e insuperáveis. - disse Sirius.

- E extremamente modestos - concluiu Lílian.

- Isso, Sra Potter, vai brincando - disse Tiago num tom falsamente reprovador.

As duas se encaminharam para a cozinha, rindo bastante.

- Esses quatro são impossíveis, né? - disse Mary.

- Parecem aqueles adolescentes encrenqueiros que conhecemos em Hogwarts. - Lílian, então, ficou séria - Sabe, Mary, foi muito bom vocês estarem aqui hoje. Está sendo muito difícil. Tiago não consegue se acostumar com a idéia de vivermos escondidos, longe de vocês, da nossa casa.

- Mas é necessário, Lili. Pelo menos por enquanto. Dumbledore é um bruxo sábio, logo ele vai descobrir quem está nos traindo. Além do mais, ele não vai permitir que nada aconteça a vocês.

- Eu sei, Mary. Mas, eu estou com medo! Não por mim, não, não me importa o que vai acontecer comigo, mas tenho medo pelo meu bebê!

- É por isso que temos que confiar em Dumbledore, ele saberá o que fazer. Não se preocupe, Lili, isso pode fazer mal ao bebê.

- O que é que vocês duas tanto falam, hein? - perguntou Tiago entrando na cozinha de repente.

- Estamos preparando o jantar e saia já da minha cozinha, Sr. Potter! - disse Lílian tentando aliviar a tensão.

Com o jantar posto na mesa, o grupo de amigos se aproximou. Lílian tomou a palavra antes que Sirius atacasse a comida

- Quero fazer um brinde e um anúncio!

- Ih, lá vem discurso! - disse Sirius fazendo uma careta

- Sirius! - repreendeu Mary.

- Bom, eu não vou fazer um discurso, não se preocupe, Sr. Black. Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a vocês por estarem aqui, vocês mostraram que são verdadeiros amigos. E, por isso, eu quero dividir esse momento super importante na minha vida com vocês...

- Isso tá parecendo um discurso!

- Quieto! - disse Mary.

- Que momento importante? - perguntou Tiago.

- Tiago, eu estou esperando um bebê!

Tiago ficou olhando a esposa com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.

- Um...bebê...nosso? - balbuciou Tiago que se levantou e aproximando de Lílian, tocou em sua barriga, completamente emocionado.

- Quem diria, hein? Você, Tiago Potter, ser o primeiro a ter um marotinho... - começou Sirius.

- Ou uma marotinha - continuou Lílian rindo.

- E você, Sr. Black, pode desengavetar o terno e a gravata porque você será o padrinho do nenê. - disse Tiago.

- Terno e gravata? O que é isso?

- Roupas de trouxas que fazem eles parecerem mais trouxas ainda! - respondeu Mary.

- E você, será a madrinha, viu? - completou Tiago.

- Já pensou Tiago, o seu filho, ou filha, em Hogwarts. Nós vamos ter que ensinar tudo o que um verdadeiro maroto deve saber para '_sobreviver_' no castelo. - dizia Sirius com uma expressão sonhadora no olhar.

- Eu estava pensando Tiago, se for menina, podemos colocar o nome de sua mãe, Clara. - disse Lílian já fazendo planos para o bebê.

- É um nome muito bonito. Se for menino, vocês podem colocar um nome que eu gosto muito, Verne - disse Sirius - que foi, Mary? - completou ao ver a expressão de desgosto no rosto da amiga.

- O que foi??? O que você quer fazer com esse coitadinho!! Verne!!!

- O que é que tem, é um nome muito bonito!

- Só se for pros panacas!! Tá bom. Imagina o menino chegando em Hogwarts, descendo do expresso com todos os _'adoráveis'_ alunos da Sonserina gritando atrás dele: Verne, o Verme... - Tiago, Lílian, Pedro e Remo riam gostosamente, enquanto Sirius fazia caretas e tentando retrucar, disse:

- Ah, mas é um nome tão bonito...

- Depois, vão chamá-lo de_ "o Verme Potter"_ pro resto da vida e ele vai te odiar por isso. Eu odiaria. Ele vai aprender todas as azarações possíveis e impossíveis, talvez até alguma maldição e na primeira oportunidade...

- Bom, Sirius Black, tenho que concordar com Mary. Esse nome é pavoroso - dizia Tiago rindo da piada da amiga. Até mesmo Sirius já tinha entrado na brincadeira.

Harry olhou para a madrinha e sorriu:

- Obrigado, madrinha. - falou bastante aliviado. Rony se contorcia de tanto rir ao lado do amigo.

- Verme Potter. Este nome é a sua cara, Potter! - disse Draco rindo.

- Tá legal, ô sabichona! Que nome você acha bonito pro nenê?

Mary ficou pensando durante um tempo.

- Tem que ser um nome simples, se for muito rebuscado, ele pode ficar com fama de afeminado.

- Eu gosto de Harry! - disse Lílian.

- Ah; agora quero ver você criticar!! - disse Sirius.

- E porque eu criticaria? Harry é um nome simples, sonoro e forte. Harry Potter! - disse em voz alta, e concluiu: - Acho que é perfeito.

- Eu também gosto. - disse Tiago.

De repente, tudo começou a rodar. E logo o grupo se viu numa ampla sala. O lugar era claro e lembrava uma sala de hospital. Tiago andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso.

- Tiago; pára com isso, daqui a pouco você fura o chão. - disse Mary que estava sentada numa confortável cadeira.

- Eu não consigo! Porque é que demora tanto?

- Calma, Tiago.

Mary se levantou com dificuldade. Só então o grupo reparou, espantado, que ela estava grávida.

- Você está grávida? - perguntou Harry perplexo.

- Não, Potter. Ela comeu um trasgo inteiro, não está vendo?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Onde está seu filho, madrinha?

- Meu bebê morreu ao nascer...

- E o pai, quem era?

Mary não respondeu, continuou olhando a lembrança.

- Fique aqui, Tiago. Vou ver se descubro como Lílian está.

Mary andou pelo corredor e quando chegava próximo do quarto em que Lílian estava, ouviu um chorinho de bebê. Bateu na porta e abriu-a devagarinho.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro, vem cá ver seu afilhado!

- Eu vou avisar ao Sr. Potter que o menino nasceu e é saudável. - disse o médico se retirando.

- Isso, Dr. Adams, Tiago está subindo pelas paredes de tanta ansiedade.

Mary se aproximou da cama e olhou para o embrulhinho que Lílian segurava no colo.

- Olá, Harry Potter. - Mary pegou o bebê com cuidado e continuou conversando com ele. - Oi, sabe, eu sou sua madrinha, quer dizer, vou ser. Então, é melhor você já ir se acostumando comigo porque eu vou ficar do seu lado para sempre. Ouviu?

Uma mãozinha saiu do embrulhinho como que querendo fazer um carinho. Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Tiago entrou. De repente, estancou.

- Ih, olha só, Harry. Tá vendo aquele moço ali parado perto da porta? É o seu pai! Ele tem essa cara de bobo, mas ele é legal, viu?

Mary se aproximou de Tiago.

- Vai no colo do papai. - e passando o bebê para Tiago, disse: - Cuidado, Tiago, cuidado com a cabeça dele.

Tiago olhava o bebê numa mistura deespanto e emoção. Corriam lágrimas de seus olhos.

- Meu bebê!! Acho melhor você voltar para o colo da mamãe.

Tiago se aproximou da esposa e lhe entregou Harry, depois deu um leve beijo nela. Com a imagem do casal segurando Harry, o grupo sentiu o rodopio, estavam sendo sugados para fora da penseira. A viagem às recordações acabara.

N/A: Queria agradecer demais ao Death (miguxo, sei que sempre posso contar com você), a So e a Aline pelos reviews. Gente, vocês não imaginam como é gostoso receber esse carinho Obrigadão...


	3. Algumas Conclusões

**Capítulo 3: Algumas Conclusões**

- Obrigado, madrinha, obrigado! - disse Harry abraçando Mary com força e bastante emocionado.

- Não foi nada, Harry. Eu só queria que você visse o quanto seus pais te amaram. Bom, é melhor a gente entrar. Seu pai, Draco, deve estar delirando com o que eu posso estar fazendo com você.

- Duvido.

Entraram na casa. Encontraram Snape sozinho na sala, lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Até que enfim! Você demorou, Mary. O sr. Malfoy cansou de esperar e foi embora, - Draco fez uma cara de _"eu já sabia" _- mas deixou o elfo para avisá-lo quando vocês chegassem.

- Caramba, você não quer nem saber aonde nós fomos ou o que nós fizemos, Severo?

- Na verdade, não. - disse Snape completamente irritado. - e você, seu imprestável, vá dizer ao seu senhor que Draco já retornou.

O elfo-doméstico estalou os dedos e desapareceu. Algum tempo depois, a limusine mágica dos Malfoy parava à porta.

- Eu te acompanho, Draco.- disse Mary.

- Tudo bem - respondeu o rapaz balançando os ombros. - Posso perguntar uma coisa, professora? - disse, enquanto se encaminhavam para o carro.

- Claro.

- O meu pai soube que você teve um filho dele? - Mary o olhou; espantada.

- Como você deduziu que o meu filho era do seu pai?

- Bom, você disse que namorava ele, não foi? Ou você namorou mais alguém na mesma época?

- Não, só o seu pai. E ele soube, sim.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Bom, seu pai achou que eu não era digna do sobrenome Malfoy.

- Típico. Então, ele te trocou pela minha mãe?

- Na verdade, ele estava com nós duas, claro que sem a gente saber disso. Pelo menos, eu não sabia. Um dia, lendo o Profeta Diário, vi o anúncio do casamento dele com a sua mãe. E não o procurei, mas aí descobri que estava grávida. Fiquei indecisa, não queria que ele pensasse que engravidei de propósito, sabe, para forçar ele a se casar comigo, ou outra coisa do tipo. E depois, nós não estávamos mais juntos. Mas, Tiago achou que ele gostaria de saber que ia ter um filho. Então, quando ele voltou da lua-de-mel contei a ele.

- E ele?

- Não moveu um músculo. Então, fui embora jurando para mim mesma que nunca mais iria procurá-lo.

- Mas, o seu filho morreu.

- É. Cai numa armadilha. Aqueles eram tempos difíceis, Draco, não se podia confiar em quase ninguém. Um dia, eu tinha ido fazer algumas compras e um grupo de comensais me atacou, consegui me defender, mas com o nervoso, a bolsa acabou se rompendo antes da hora. Fui para um hospital, mas não conseguiram salvar o meu bebê.

- E como meu pai reagiu?

- Ele apareceu no hospital e disse que tinha sido melhor assim. Depois de algum tempo, li no Profeta Diário que você tinha nascido.

- Agora eu entendo porque você não gosta de mim!

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

Draco olhou para Mary de um modo desafiador.

- Sabe, Draco. No começo era realmente difícil te encarar. Mas, não era por você. Quando eu te via, imaginava como seria meu filho. Se ele seria parecido com você, se vocês seriam amigos ou simplesmente se você suspeitaria que ele era teu irmão. Era difícil lidar com esses sentimentos. Às vezes, ainda me pego pensando nisso. Aí, eu comecei, quer dizer, voltei a me perguntar porque o meu filho tinha que morrer. Esse tipo de coisa, entende?

- Aham.

- Mas, nunca culpei você. Nem poderia, você não tem nada a ver com a decisão de seu pai. Ele não me deixou por sua causa, mas por um preconceito bobo.

- Porque você não é Puro-Sangue.

- É isso aí. Na verdade, nem sei se meu pai ou minha mãe eram bruxos. Eles me abandonaram num orfanato assim que nasci. Só descobri o nosso mundo quando o próprio Dumbledore foi ao orfanato me buscar.

- E a minha mãe?

- Acho que ela nunca suspeitou de nada. Duvido que ele tenha contado a ela. Bom, acho melhor você ir ou daqui a pouco seu pai vai aparatar aqui preocupado com a sua demora.

- Ah, é claro que vai! - ironizou Draco - aposto que ele nem repararia se eu ficasse fora por um ano. Sabe; eu gostaria de ter tido um irmão. Pelo menos não ficaria tão sozinho.

Mary esticou a mão e acariciou o rosto de Draco. O rapaz recuou, não estava acostumado com demonstrações explícitas de carinho

- Te vejo em Hogwarts. - falou Mary

- Até mais.

Draco entrou no carro e ficou pensando no dia que teve, não queria admitir, mas havia gostado, tinha se divertido; mas ficou impressionado com as revelações da professora Mary. Não conseguia imaginar seu pai namorando-a. Eles eram completamente o oposto um do outro. Seu pai sempre com aquela pose. Sempre lhe dizendo para não se misturar com sangues-ruins e ele próprio... Bom, mas ele tinha que concordar, a professora era uma mulher bonita, mesmo sendo uma sangue-ruim e madrinha do Potter. Esse Potter tinha realmente muita sorte. Perdeu os pais, mas não perdeu o carinho. Ela o tratava como uma mãe, quer dizer, como uma mãe deveria ser. Não que ele, Draco Malfoy, soubesse, afinal, sua mãe nunca ligou para ele. E para seu pai, ele era apenas o herdeiro que continuaria o nome da família.

Mary entrou em casa também bastante impressionada. Lembrar-se dessas coisas era como mexer numa ferida ainda não cicatrizada completamente. Mas, também pensava em Draco.

- Você foi levá-lo em casa, Mary? - disse Snape e fazendo Mary voltar ao planeta Terra.

- Hum, o quê?

- Você foi levá-lo em casa, Mary? - perguntou novamente.

- É claro que não! Eu só o acompanhei até o carro. Que idéia; Severo.

- Você demorou muito.

- É que nós ficamos conversando um pouquinho.

- Você e Draco Malfoy?

- É, porque? Ah, deixa eu ver como estão aqueles três

Ao entrar na cozinha se deparou com os três se empanturrando com as guloseimas da Dedosdemel.

- Nossa, vocês ainda conseguem comer?

- Ainda tem muito espaço aqui dentro!! - disse Rony mordendo um sapo de chocolate e já abrindo outra caixa.

- Madrinha, eu estive pensando. Será que você não poderia usar a penseira para provar que o fiel do segredo era o Pedro Pettigrew e não o Sirius?

- Poderia, Harry, se o nosso ministro não fosse o bruxo mais teimoso que eu conheço. Acontece que o Sr. Fudge acha que a minha memória não é totalmente confiável. Para ele, eu sou uma retardada que deveria estar trancafiada no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Nem mesmo com o próprio Dumbledore atestando que a minha memória está completamente recuperada e eu sã, ele acredita. Ele chegou a dizer que por ser amiga do acusado eu poderia, hum, querer ajudá-lo e forjar uma lembrança. Como se isso fosse possível!

- Esse Fudge é um $#& - Rony falou uma série de nomes que fez Hermione ficar muito corada e dizer um sonoro _"Francamente, Rony"_.

**N/A: **Gente, desculpe a demora para postar o capitulo. Foi total falta de tempo, mesmo...

Ah, muito obrigada pelos reviews


	4. No Beco Diagonal

Desculpem-me mesmo pela falta de atualização aqui no ff, faz tanto tempo que eu nem sei mais usar direito... E realmente achei que ninguém estava lendo a fic... (Obrigada pelo puxão de orelha, estrelinha W.M. )

Bijos a todos,

Suky

**Capítulo 4: NO BECO DIAGONAL**

O fim das férias transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Edwiges trouxe as cartas de Hogwarts alguns dias depois e os três combinaram de ir comprar o material no último dia das férias. Na manhã do dia combinado, Harry acordou cedo. Kitch havia preparado um delicioso desjejum. Então, Harry viu com uma certa apreensão a madrinha se dirigir à lareira e pegar um pote que logo se confirmou ser de pó de flu. Harry não tinha boas recordações deste meio de transporte bruxo.

- Você já usou pó de flu, não é, Harry?

- Uma vez - disse Harry fazendo uma careta. - Mas, não deu muito certo.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

- Na hora de falar, me engasguei com a fuligem e acabei gaguejando. Fui parar na Travessa do Tranco.

- Harry! A Travessa do Tranco não é um lugar para se andar livremente. Ainda mais você!

- É, eu vi. Fui parar numa loja estranha, que vendia uns objetos esquisitos.

- E você não mexeu em nada, né?

- Não, mas precisei me esconder quando o Sr. Malfoy entrou na loja.

- Malfoy, é? - Mary demonstrou interesse - E você viu o que ele comprou lá?

- Na verdade, ele foi vender. Parece que ele queria se livrar de algumas coisas porque o ministério andava fazendo umas blitz. Foi nesse ano que ele colocou o diário de Voldemort no meio da material da Gina.

- Ah, tá. Foi o ano que você descobriu a Câmara Secreta, né?

- Isso.

- Bom, mas você ainda não pode aparatar, então, vamos ter que usar o pó. É só você falar o mais claro possível, ok?

- É mais fácil falar do que fazer! - disse Harry pegando um punhado do pó e se dirigindo a lareira. - Beco Diagonal - falou, a seguir foi envolvido por uma chama verde e, logo, estava rodopiando entre lareiras e mais lareiras. "Definitivamente, eu odeio esse troço" - pensou. Então, da mesma forma que começou, o rodopio parou. Harry deslizou para fora da lareira, arrastando com isso, uma série de objetos e pessoas que estavam paradas próxima à lareira. Levantou-se encabulado pedindo desculpas a todos. Snape o olhava com irritação, o professor havia aparatado na loja, segundos antes da entrada 'triunfal' de Harry. Era incrível como o rapaz se sujava quando utilizava o pó de flu. Estava coberto de fuligem dos pés à cabeça. Mary apareceu logo atrás, olhou o afilhado e pegando a varinha falou:

- Munditiarum Facies ! - toda a fuligem foi 'varrida' das vestes de Harry - Pronto, assim está muito melhor! Severo, eu vou comprar o material do Harry, te encontro no Caldeirão Furado daqui a duas horas, ok? - e dando um leve beijo no professor se afastou carregando Harry atrás de si.

Assim que saiu da 'Lareiras & Transportes Alternativos', Harry viu Hermione e Rony. Os dois se juntaram a Harry.

- Olá Harry! Olá professora! Harry, você não acredita na vassoura nova que está exposta ali na loja. É incrível! Você precisa ver!

- Posso ir, madrinha?

- Aham. Pode deixar que eu compro tudo. Mas, daqui a duas horas me encontre no Caldeirão Furado, e nada de ir a Travessa do Tranco, hein, sr. Potter?

- Pode deixar!

Os três seguiram para a loja. Assim que entraram (o que foi extremamente difícil, devido ao incontável número de bruxos adolescentes que se espremiam ali dentro) e conseguiram se aproximar da vassoura, ficaram simplesmente embasbacados. Era realmente uma vassoura incrível. Tinha o cabo super resistente (o fabricante garantia resistência até mesmo contra balaços errantes) feita da mais pura e nobre madeira de estoraque que 'proporciona maior e melhor desempenho'. A estabilidade também era uma das marcas da nova vassoura. "Imponente e grandiosa, Shooting Star, feita para os melhores".

- Olha só essa vassoura, Harry! Ela é demais. Quer dizer, a sua Firebolt é genial, mas...já pensou; eu voando numa dessas e jog...

- Só em sonho, quer dizer, no seu caso, Weasley, no mais alto delírio - Rony ouviu uma voz atrás dele dizer estas palavras e sem precisar se virar para ver quem era, disparou:

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Nem vendendo sua casa com tudo que tem dentro, você conseguiria os galeões necessários.

- Sabe, Malfoy, dessa vez você pode pedir pro seu pai comprar uma Shooting Star para cada jogador da Lufa-Lufa, da Corvinal e da Grifinória. Quem sabe assim, alguém deixa você ganhar de vez em quando - disse Hermione. Rony e Harry deram risadas, enquanto Draco olhava com raiva para a garota.

- Fique quieta ou irá se arrepender, sangue-ruim.

- Calma, Draco, não se precipite - disse Lúcio Malfoy colocando a mão soobre o ombro do filho, impedindo-o de lançar um feitiço em Hermione. - Não é assim que um Malfoy lida com uma... - e olhando Hermione dos pés à cabeça, concluiu - moça.

- É, eles colocam uma capa preta, cobrem o rosto e lançam maldições - cochichou Rony para Harry, mas alto o bastante para Malfoy ouvir.

- Seu pai nunca lhe ensinou a ter respeito a seus superiores? - disse Lúcio Malfoy.

- Meu pai me ensinou a tratar as pessoas da mesma forma que sou tratado - respondeu Rony e virando-se saiu da loja, acompanhado dos amigos e deixando atrás de si um Malfoy irritado resmungando algo que parecia com 'petulante' - e desde quando ele é superior? Só se for em arrogância! - reclamava Rony para os amigos.

Para aliviar a tensão do momento, Hermione sugeriu que eles fossem tomar um sorvete na Florean Fortescue.

Após comprar o material de Harry, Mary se dirigiu ao Caldeirão Furado como havia combinado com Snape e o afilhado. Nenhum dos dois havia chegado, então Mary viu Lúcio Malfoy vindo em sua direção. Tentou apanhar os pacotes rapidamente, mas o Sr. Malfoy foi mais rápido.

- Como vai, Sra. Snape? - perguntou Malfoy divertido.

- Até agora eu ia muito bem; Sr. Malfoy. - respondeu asperamente e virando-se sorrindo para Draco, disse: - Como vai, Draco?

- Bem, professora. E a senhora?

- Muito bem, vim comprar o material do Harry, mas não sei porque ele achou que seria mais divertido ir ver a nova vassoura com os amigos e me abandonou - Draco sorriu.

- E você concordou em fazer as vontades de um menino? Mary, Mary! Para se educar um adolescente é necessário pulso forte. Mas, é claro que você não o tem.

Mary simplesmente ignorou o comentário de Lúcio.

- Quer tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo, Draco? - perguntou Mary.

- Onde?

- Ora, ali, no Caldeirão Furado.

- Posso, pai?

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira, não é, Mary? Um Malfoy entrando num...lugar como esse.

Mary revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Ah, que é isso, Malfoy? Quem é que você quer enganar? Perto dos lugares por onde você anda, o Caldeirão Furado é o paraíso! Até logo! - e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Draco a seguisse, entrou.

Meia hora depois, Harry, Hermione e Rony entraram no Caldeirão Furado e se depararam com Mary e Draco conversando animadamente. Os três se aproximaram da mesa.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, madrinha.

- Tudo bem, Harry. O Draco me fez companhia e nem vi o tempo passar.

Rony olhou para a professora como se ela estivesse completamente maluca. Entraram a seguir, o Sr e a Sra. Weasley carregados de livros e materiais escolares. Gina também estava com eles. Se aproximaram da mesa.

- Se divertiram muito, queridos? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Aham.

- Vocês precisavam ver a pechincha que estavam estas roupas...

Então, a Sra. Weasley parou de falar ao ver a expressão de Draco Malfoy. Era um misto de diversão e desprezo.

- Você não é o menino Malfoy? - perguntou.

Draco olhou Molly Weasley dos pés a cabeça. Rony estava com as orelhas muito vermelhas, enfim Draco falou:

- Com licença, professora Mary! - e se retirou.

- Que menino mal-educado - disse a Sra. Weasley. - Ele estava te chateando, Rony?

- Não, mãe.

- Ele estava comigo, Sra. Weasley. Desculpe a indelicadeza de Draco. Ele tem essa pose "Malfoyniana", mas no fundo é um bom menino.

A Sra. Weasley não pareceu muito convencida disto, mas não quis discordar da professora. Snape apareceu, logo a seguir, carregado de pacotes e frascos. Se aproximou do grupo e disse:

- Melhor nós irmos logo, Mary. Ainda tenho que mandar esses ingredientes para Hogwarts antes de embarcar.

- Ok! Obrigada, Sra. Weasley, por cuidar de Harry esta noite. E, Harry obedeça a Sra. Weasley, hein? Te vejo em Hogwarts. - e deu um beijo no afilhado.- Até mais.


	5. A Nova Comensal

**Capítulo 5: A NOVA COMENSAL **

Harry e Rony subiram para os quartos, eles iriam passar a noite ali, em Londres, para facilitar o embarque em King's Cross na manhã seguinte. Os dois garotos ficaram até tarde conversando sobre a nova Shooting Star. Quando, enfim dormiram, Harry começou a ter um sonho agradável. Sonhou que estava voando numa Shooting Star e jogando (e vencendo) Quadribol contra a Sonserina. Ele olhou para as arquibancadas e viu que Cho olhava para ele, maravilhada. Harry, para demonstrar suas habilidades, passou a fazer as manobras mais espetaculares, como a Finta de Wronsky e o Mergulho do Diabo. Olhou novamente para ela, mas já não era mais a Cho que estava ali, e sim Gina Weasley. Harry remexeu-se na cama. Onde estava Cho? Procurou-a, ela estava do outro lado das arquibancadas. Como foi parar lá tão rápido? Voou na sua direção, mas a garota não estava mais ali, novamente era Gina. A garota sorria para ele. Harry reparou que ela havia crescido, não era mais a menininha assustada que ajudara na Câmara Secreta. Seus cabelos ruivos brilhavam ao sol e seus olhos também verdes fitavam os de Harry. O garoto sentiu algo remexer no estômago. Mas antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, um balaço o acertou derrubando-o da vassoura. Ao cair, fechou os olhos esperando a dor que o baque do seu corpo batendo no chão provocaria. Mas nem o baque, muito menos a dor, vieram; Harry, então, abriu os olhos devagarzinho e percebeu que não estava mais no campo de Quadribol e sim flutuando no alto de um grande salão. O salão estava praticamente escuro, havia apenas uma pequena fonte de luz no centro, onde pareciam estarem reunidas algumas pessoas. Imediatamente, Harry se aproximou do grupo. Eram cerca de dez pessoas que estavam dispostas em círculo. Harry percebeu, apreensivo, que era uma reunião de Comensais. No centro do círculo estavam dois bruxos. O rapaz reconheceu na hora um deles, era Lord Voldemort, já o outro se destacava dentre os demais. Era o único que, ao invés de se vestir de preto, vestia-se de cinza. Estava de frente para Voldemort e de costas para Harry. O Lord das Trevas pegou sua varinha, o outro bruxo levantou uma das mangas e aguardou. Voldemort, então disse algo que Harry não sabia o significado:

- Convictum habere cum aligno.

- Consentire cum aligno - respondeu e só então Harry percebeu que se tratava de uma mulher.

Depois de pronunciar essas palavras, Voldemort tocou com a ponta de sua varinha no braço da bruxa que gritou e se contorceu de dor.

- Agora, como primeira missão, quero que você me traga Sirius Black - disse Voldemort.

- Considere feito, mestre.

Um dos Comensais entrou no círculo e se aproximou de Lord Voldemort, carregava roupas negras que entregou à bruxa; depois se afastou. Enquanto ela vestia a capa, Voldemort sorria friamente.

- Todos os meus inimigos serão aniquilados, um por um. E aí, o mundo sentirá meu poder!

Todos os Comensais riram com prazer. Harry sentiu uma dor insuportável. Sua cicatriz queimava como nunca. Sentiu, então, que alguém o sacudia. Acordou apavorado e olhou assustado para os lados. Os Weasley estavam todos ali, sonolentos e olhando apreensivos para Harry. O rapaz ofegava, estava coberto de suor.

- Você está se sentindo bem, querido? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Estou - mentiu Harry - desculpe, não queria acordá-los. - disse timidamente.

Hermione olhou para o amigo, sabia muito bem que ele havia mentido e se fez isso era porque, provavelmente, não queria preocupar ainda mais os Weasley. Talvez entendendo o desejo de Harry, a Sra. Weasley "carregou" os filhos para fora do quarto.

- Hã...Vamos, Hermione? - disse. Hermione olhou indecisa para a Sra. Weasley.

- Tá tudo bem, Mione! Amanhã a gente conversa, ok?

- O que foi, Harry? Foi outro daqueles sonhos? - perguntou Rony depois que todos saíram. Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça que ainda latejava de dor.

- Sonhei com Vol... quer dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem - consertou vendo a expressão de horror no rosto de Rony - Ele estava num salão e fez alguma coisa com uma bruxa e depois mandou que ela encontrasse o meu padrinho. Ele está reunindo os Comensais para um novo ataque, Rony!

Rony engoliu em seco.

- Você precisa avisá-lo, Harry!

- É o que vou fazer, agora! - Harry se levantou, pegou um pergaminho dentro de seu malão e começou a escrever todo o sonho (menos a parte da Gina, Harry simplesmente se esqueceu deste pequeno "detalhe"). Quando terminou, abriu a gaiola de Edwiges e prendeu a carta na pata da coruja. - Leve isto para o Sirius, Edwiges, é muito importante que você o encontre! - a coruja deu uma bicadinha no dedo do rapaz como para tranqüilizá-lo. Abriu suas longas asas brancas e partiu.

Harry voltou a remexeu no seu malão e pegou mais um pergaminho.

- Rony, você me empresta a Pichi?

- Claro!

Harry escreveu outra carta contando o sonho que teve. Foi bastante complicado amarrar a carta na patinha da Pichi. A corujinha parecia sentir a urgência da carta e estava completamente eufórica com a idéia de entregá-la.

- Pára quieta, Pichi! - disse Rony.

- Pichi, você precisa entregar essa carta para minha madrinha, ok? - a corujinha piou freneticamente em resposta.

Um pouco mais tranqüilo, Harry voltou a dormir. Foi um sono inquieto, mas pelo menos, sem pesadelos.

De manhãzinha, Pichi chegou em Hogwarts, exausta. Voara a noite toda e ao encontrar a janela do quarto da professora Mary fechada, pôs-se a piar alto. Snape abriu a janela, mal-humorado e se Mary não o impedisse a tempo, teria azarado a corujinha.

- Não, Severo. Esse é a Pichi, a coruja do Rony!

- E o que esse projeto de coruja quer a essa hora?- disse irritado.

- Vou saber, assim que conseguir desamarrar a carta. Pára, Pichi!

Quando, enfim, Mary conseguiu retirar a carta, leu apreensiva ao reconhecer a letra do afilhado.

- É de Harry. Parece que ele teve outro sonho.

- Ah, Mary. Por favor! Você não deve alimentar essas fantasias do Potter!

- Severo, isso não é fantasia! Harry tem uma ligação com Voldemort, ele já provou isso diversas vezes! Sei lá, acho que por causa da maldição que não deu certo... Lembra, no ano retrasado, ele viu Voldemort e Pedro planejando o ataque na final do Torneio Tribruxo; depois, no ano passado, com o Talismã. Acho que devemos acreditar!

- E o que é desta vez? - perguntou Snape não muito convencido.

- Parece que ele viu uma reunião de Comensais e Voldemort fez alguma coisa com uma bruxa que ele não entendeu o que era, um tipo de feitiço "convito habe alguma coisa"

- Convictum habere cum aligno - disse Snape, pálido - isso foi um ritual de iniciação - disse.

- O quê?

- O Lord das Trevas está recrutando novamente. Esta fórmula transforma um iniciado em Comensal, fazendo a marca no antebraço esquerdo.

- Eu pensei que nenhum outro Comensal presenciasse esse ritual.

- Só os que gozam da confiança do Lord das Trevas. O que mais o Potter viu?

- Ele diz que ouviu Voldemort dar uma tarefa à nova Comensal, quem será ela, hein? Ela tem que encontrar e entregar Sirius a ele. Droga; preciso avisá-lo.

Mary levantou-se e pegando tinta e pergaminho escreveu:

_Almofadinhas,_

_Tome cuidado.  
O perigo voltou a rondar. Há um novo Comensal (na verdade, uma Comensal) atrás de você. Não se arrisque!_

_Mary._

_Harry,_

_Não se preocupe.  
Estamos tomando providências._

_Mary._

Pegou Pichi e amarrou uma das cartas, a que era para Harry, na sua pata e a soltou. Depois, foi até o corujal, escolheu uma coruja cinza e entregou-lhe a outra carta.

- Encontre Sirius Black e entregue esta carta a ele.

Soltou a coruja e ficou olhando-a até que sumisse no horizonte. A sorte de Sirius estava lançada.

Enquanto isso, Harry ia para King's Cross com os Weasley. No Expresso de Hogwarts, Harry, Rony e Hermione procuraram uma cabine vazia onde pudessem conversar tranqüilamente. Depois de devidamente instalados, Harry contou tudo a Hermione.

- Então, Snuffles está em perigo! A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa! - disse a garota.

- Eu já mandei Edwiges com uma carta contando todo o sonho para ele e a Pichi para minha madrinha.

- Bom, pelo menos agora você está voltando para Hogwarts e lá você vai estar seguro! - disse Hermione.

- Mas agora estou preocupado com meu padrinho. Faz muito tempo que ele não entra em contato, desde antes do meu aniversário!

Pararam de falar quando a bruxa do carrinho de doces chegou. Harry comprou vários sapos de chocolates e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que os três detonaram no resto da viagem sem o mínimo esforço.

Ao se aproximarem de Hogsmeade, trocaram suas roupas pelo uniforme de Hogwarts e aguardaram a chegada. Ao descerem do Expresso, viram Hagrid se aproximar e chamar os alunos do primeiro ano.

- Oh, olá vocês três! - disse

- Olá Hagrid!

- Bom, nos vemos em Hogwarts! Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui!

Hagrid levou-os aos barquinhos para a travessia do lago, enquanto os outros alunos iam nas carruagens. Gina se reuniu ao trio. Harry olhou o castelo com saudades, as férias foram boas, pela primeira vez, mas também era muito bom voltar à Hogwarts e rever seus amigos e professores.

- Ai, vamos logo para o Salão Principal, eu estou morrendo de fome! - disse Rony.

Harry, Hermione e Gina riram e se dirigiram para o Salão, que estava todo enfeitado para recepcioná-los, o céu refletido no teto estava estrelado e sem nenhuma nuvem. Ao sentar à mesa da Grifinória, Harry reparou em Gina, viu que a garota estava ficando muito bonita. Ao pensar nisso, olhou instintivamente para a mesa da Corvinal procurando por Cho Chang. Ela estava conversando com as amigas, parecia mais animada que o ano anterior, mas ainda havia uma sombra em seus olhos. "Ela nunca vai esquecer o Cedrico", pensou Harry. Gina também olhava Cho, acompanhara os olhos de Harry, viu como o garoto a olhava e sentiu um nó na garganta. Sim, tinha que concordar, Cho era uma garota bonita, mas por um segundo, Gina achou que Harry demonstrara algum interesse nela.

Harry olhou a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore olhava a seleção dos novos alunos com interesse. Já Mary estava visivelmente preocupada. Ela olhou para Harry.

- Madrinha! - pensou Harry.

- Não se preocupe, querido. Está tudo bem! - respondeu, telepaticamente .

Depois que os alunos do primeiro ano foram selecionados para as casas, o banquete foi servido. Os elfos-domésticos se superavam a cada ano, o jantar estava simplesmente suntuoso. Quando estavam indo para os dormitórios, duas meninas (Vênus Moore e Afrodite Moore - gêmeas selecionadas para a Grifinória) passaram por Harry dando risadinhas.

- Mais duas para seu fã-clube, Harry! - disse Rony rindo.

Harry ficou extremamente constrangido. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda não se acostumara com a fama, principalmente ao se lembrar porque se tornara "famoso". Trocaria tudo, toda essa fama, para poder ter seus pais ao seu lado. Com esses pensamentos, chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e ouviu Hermione dizer a nova senha (Vísceras de Dragão). Os alunos entraram no Salão Comunal. Harry e Rony foram logo para o quarto, estavam cansados e ansiosos pelo início das aulas (Rony não estava assim tão entusiasmado, mas acompanhou o amigo).

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Rony desceram para o Salão Principal cedo; lá já se encontravam alguns alunos, entre eles, Hermione Granger que distribuía, excitadamente, os novos horários a alunos sonolentos. Harry e Rony receberam os seus: primeira aula DCAT com... a Sonserina, depois Adivinhação (argh, disse Harry baixinho). Mas, o pior era o horário da sexta-feira: aula dupla de Poções com a Sonserina (argh, argh - disse Harry um pouco mais alto).

- Ah, não! Ninguém merece! - disse Rony reclamando - se não bastasse ter que aturar o Snape; temos que ficar junto com a Sonserina.

Harry olhou para Gina e sorriu. Gina retribuiu o sorriso corando violentamente. Harry lembrou-se do seu sonho, havia esquecido que no início sonhara com Gina. Mas, de repente, uma coruja muito branca entrou voando no Salão Principal e acabou desviando os pensamentos de Harry, que se empertigou todo. Não era comum ele receber cartas, mas sabia quem lhe escrevera e estava ansioso por notícias. Ficou extremamente desapontado quando leu a resposta do padrinho. Ele apenas dizia:

_Harry,_

_Não se preocupe!_

_SIrius_

Se, com isso, Sirius achou que tranqüilizaria Harry Potter, estava muito enganado. Com o coração saltando pela boca, o rapaz foi procurar a professora Mary, entregou a carta a ela e ficou observando-a.

- Bom, Harry... Almofadinhas está certo, não se preocupe! - respondeu, enfim, mas seus olhos pareciam não concordar com o que ela dizia.


	6. Sibila?

**Capítulo 6: SIBILA?**

- Acho melhor irmos ou iremos nos atrasar para a aula! - disse Mary procurando mudar de assunto.

Saíram da sala dos professores e já estavam a caminho da sala de aula, quando Mary se lembrou de que havia esquecido o tinteiro e voltou para buscá-lo. Ao entrar na sala encontrou Sibila. Ela estava com um pergaminho que Mary reconheceu. Tratava-se da carta de Sirius. Sibila tentou disfarçar:

- É uma carta para o menino Harry Potter, acho que ele deixou cair.

Mary lembrou-se das suspeitas que Harry alimentava contra a Professora de Adivinhação . Na época, não dera importância. Olhou atentamente para Sibila. Será que é ela a nova Comensal? - pensou Mary.

- Pode deixar que eu entrego a ele! - disse estendendo a mão. Sibila olhava para Mary, mas não tinha outra alternativa senão entregar a carta.

- Essas crianças são tão distraídas, né? Mas eu as entendo, também não me ligo em coisas materiais quando há tanto com que se preocupar no mundo transcendental... - disse tentando desviar o assunto, mas seus olhos faiscavam. Saiu da sala esbarrando em Snape. Mary acompanhava com o olhar a bruxa, bastante desconfiada.

- Mary, você não está atrasada?

- Severo, você não vai acreditar! Encontrei Sibila com isto - e entregou o bilhete de Sirius a Snape.

- Você acha que pode ser...Não, Mary, ela não tem utilidade para o Lord das Trevas!

- É claro que tem, Severo! Ela está aqui dentro, não está? Pode observar cada passo que Harry der e saber tudo o que Dumbledore estiver planejando. Ela está estrategicamente bem colocada, como todo espião de Voldemort.

- Só porque Potter não toma cuidado com suas coisas, não é motivo para suspeitar de... de Sibila! - disse Snape incrédulo.

- Acontece que eu pedi para Harry destruir essa carta. E ele não iria se descuidar. Não se tratando da segurança de Sirius. Além do mais, tudo encaixa! Você mesmo achava que existia um espião aqui, lembra? Quando nós discutimos sobre o Talismã das Sombras, você disse que tinha alguém escutando a conversa. Podia ter sido ela, não podia?

Snape ficou pensando. Realmente na época ele suspeitara que alguém os ouvia escondido, e só um professor poderia ter subido ao escritório de Dumbledore para espionar. Afinal, só os professores conheciam as senhas. Mas, Sibila?

- Bom, melhor eu ir para a aula, antes que eles coloquem o castelo abaixo - disse Mary, deixando Snape com seus pensamentos.

- Bom dia, Sonserina; bom dia, Grifinória! - disse Mary ao entrar na sala - desculpe-me pelo atraso. Hoje vamos estudar os dementadores - alguns alunos soltaram exclamações de pânico. - Acho que vocês já tiveram algumas experiências com eles há alguns anos atrás, não foi?

Draco olhou para Harry.

- Huuuuuu! - disse, levantando os braços como um fantasma - vê se não vai desmaiar, hein, Potter?

Os alunos da Sonserina riram com gosto. Mary olhou para Draco, que sorriu para a professora.

- Alguém sabe o que são os dementadores? - perguntou. Hermione levantou a mão num salto quase derrubando o material de Rony, que estava sentado ao seu lado. - Sim, Srta. Granger.

- Dementadores são criaturas das trevas que se alimentam de nossas esperanças e felicidade, deixando-nos apenas com desilusão e tristeza.

- Ótimo, Srta. Granger. 10 pontos para a Grifinória. E alguém mais sabe como lidar com eles?

Novamente, Hermione levantou a mão.

- Eles são afastados quando o bruxo conjura um Patrono, mas isso é magia avançada, é feito de felicidade, só que eles não podem sugá-la.

- Mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Bom, um Patrono é basicamente "feito de felicidade" como Hermione brilhantemente definiu - a garota corou de prazer com o elogio -, mas, por não possuir um corpo físico, os dementadores não conseguem sugá-la, ao contrário, são repelidos por ela. Mas não é tão simples conjurar um Patrono, mesmo para bruxos experientes. Primeiro; vocês devem se concentrar numa lembrança feliz e depois proferir a fórmula "Expecto Patronum". Potter, venha cá.

Harry foi pego de surpresa, não estava prestando atenção na aula, só conseguia pensar no padrinho e numa maneira de ajudá-lo.

- Eu soube pelo professor Lupin que você teve algumas aulas particulares sobre Patronos. E aprendeu a conjurar um, não é?

- Aham!

- Harry, venha aqui na frente, por favor, para uma demonstração para a classe.

Os alunos se assustaram. O que a professora queria dizer com uma demonstração? Ela não estava pensando em trazer um dementador para a sala, estava? -, pensaram os alunos. Mary, como que lendo o que eles estavam pensando, e Harry ficou se perguntando se a madrinha realmente não lia as mentes deles, disse:

- Calma! Calma, foi por isso que escolhi o Harry, o professor Lupin me contou que vocês dois treinavam com um bicho-papão. É isso o que vamos usar, pelo menos por agora. Preparado, Harry?

O rapaz não estava nem um pouco preparado, mas fazer o quê? Tentou pensar em alguma coisa feliz, porém estava preocupado demais com Sirius para se concentrar no que quer que fosse. O bicho-papão começou a sair da caixa onde estava escondido e tomou o aspecto de um horrendo dementador. Logo, Harry começou a sentir aquela sensação estranha, era um frio intenso e uma tontura. "Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso". - Harry escutou esta frase ressoar dentro de sua cabeça. Precisava se concentrar! "O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não! Afaste-se, sua tola... Afaste-se agora... O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele... Harry não! Por favor... Tenha piedade... Tenha piedade... Afaste-se. Afaste-se menina!". Não podia deixar se levar pela emoção de ouvir sua mãe. Não, precisava se concentrar e rápido!

Pensou, então, no "presente" que Mary havia lhe dado este ano. Ver seus pais, ver o amor que o cercava, era realmente reconfortante. Abriu os olhos, apontou a varinha e gritou forte:

- Expecto Patronum!

Um enorme cervo prateado saiu de sua varinha e afastou o dementador, que se virou na direção dos demais alunos. Mary se postou na sua frente, o falso dementador com um "claque" assumiu a forma da professora. Então, a bicho-Mary-papão começou a girar a cabeça e com um Riddikulus, Mary aprisionou o bicho-papão novamente na caixa.

- Ótimo; Harry. Foi um excelente Patrono - e somente para Harry disse, bagunçando o cabelo nada alinhado do rapaz - foi maravilhoso rever Pontas. -, e paara a turma, - Vocês agora vão tentar o feitiço. Não se decepcionem; a maioria, senão todos, não irá conseguir nem uma fagulha, mas isso é natural.

Harry voltou ao seu lugar, Rony comentou com ele:

- Engraçado, o bicho-papão assumiu a forma dela! Será que o maior medo dela é ela mesmo? - Harry deu de ombros.

Enquanto isso, Hermione pegava rapidamente a varinha, tentava se concentrar; queria provar que não estava entre aqueles que não conseguiriam. Era só se concentrar. Mas o resultado foi o previsto pela professora: Hermione conseguiu umas fagulhas; já Simmas Finnigan conseguiu colocar fogo no cabelo de Neville que saiu gritando e pulando pela sala com todos os alunos da Sonserina rindo atrás dele. Enquanto, Mary tentava consertar o "estrago", Hagrid bateu à porta.

- Com licen... Opa! - disse ao abrir a porta e quase ser derrubado por Neville.

- Neville, por favor, fique parado, senão não consigo fazer o feitiço! - e virando-se para Hagrid - Ele já chegou, Hagrid?

- Já, está lá no portão, o professor Dumbledore não o quer dentro da escola.

- Sim, eu sei - e disse aos alunos - por favor, deixem seus materiais e tragam apenas as varinhas. Vocês agora vão praticar com um dementador verdadeiro!

Os alunos da Sonserina pararam de rir no mesmo instante. Foram para os jardins, pararam próximos ao portão, não tão perto, pois lá estava um enorme dementador. Mesmo afastados, eles sentiam um pouco de frio e mal estar. Madame Pomfrey também estava ali, carregava uma gigantesca caixa. Mary tomou a frente dos alunos e disse:

- Bem, eu sei que a presença de um dementador não é nada agradável, mas vocês precisam saber como lidar com essa situação. Lembrem-se, concentração, isso é fundamental em toda e qualquer situação de perigo. Vocês devem estar sempre concentrados, para não serem pegos de surpresa, ok? Quem quer ser o primeiro?

Os alunos se olhavam, mas ninguém se mexia.

- Fiquem tranqüilos; eu estarei do lado de vocês.

Hermione levantou o braço, corajosamente.

- Vamos, então, Srta. Granger. - As duas se aproximaram do dementador. A garota levantou a varinha, mas novamente apenas fagulhas saíram dela. O dementador se movimentou, tirou as mãos podres para fora da capa. Mary entrou na frente dele e gritou:

- Expecto Patronum! - uma luz prateada saiu de sua varinha, tomou a forma de um imenso unicórnio e avançou sobre o dementador que recuou. Depois, virando-se para Hermione perguntou: - Tudo bem com você?

- Aham - sussurrou Hermione.

As duas voltaram para onde os alunos estavam aglomerados, Mary pegou um pedaço de chocolate da caixa que Madame Pomfrey segurava e deu à garota.

- Quem é o próximo? - Crabbe e Goyle, que olhavam gulosamente para o pedaço de chocolate que Hermione comia, levantaram as mãos. - Tudo bem; temos dois candidatos, vamos Sr. Crabbe.

Um a um, os alunos "enfrentaram" o dementador. Quem mais se aproximou de conseguir conjurar um Patrono, foi Draco Malfoy. O rapaz conseguiu uma projeção disforme que ninguém soube dizer o que era, a conclusão foi de que era uma mistura de hipogrifo com esfinge (se é que existe uma coisa assim).

Quando voltavam ao castelo, a maioria deles comentando excitados sobre a aparência de seus Patronos (?); uma coruja voou até a professora e lhe entregou uma carta. Mary a leu e logo depois saiu correndo. Virou-se para a classe já quase no fim do corredor e disse:

- Vocês estão dispensados!

- O que será que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry preocupado a Rony e a Hermione.


	7. A Carta de Sirius

**Capítulo 7: A CARTA DE SIRIUS**

Mary correu até o escritório de Dumbledore, o diretor precisava ler a carta que Sirius mandara. O diretor ficou surpreso, não era do costume de Sirius ser dramático em cartas, mas nessa o bruxo parecia estar realmente enrascado e solicitava a ajuda da amiga.

_Mary_

_Estou encrencado!  
Não posso mais me esconder aqui, acho que estou sendo vigiado. Preciso de ajuda para me esconder em outro lugar.  
Venha me ver, urgente!_

_Sirius_

- Você acha que a nova Comensal o localizou na casa de Remo, Mary? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Parece que sim. Então a tal Comensal não é a Sibila como eu pensava... O senhor permite que eu vá até ele, professor?

- Claro, claro que sim! Mas onde podemos escondê-lo?

- Posso levá-lo até a casa de Sophia e de John ; eles não vão se importar!

- Isso, leve-o para lá. Eu escreverei à Sophia pedindo que ela retorne à Londres o mais rápido possível. Tome cuidado, Mary.

- Sim, professor.

Mary saiu do escritório de Dumbledore e foi procurar Snape nas masmorras, o professor estava dando aula para o quinto ano da Grifinória. Mary bateu à porta e entrou.

- Com licença, posso falar um instantinho com você, Severo?

O professor fez que sim com a cabeça e Mary entrou na sala.

- Sirius - disse baixinho tentando evitar que os alunos escutassem o nome do fugitivo de Azkaban - escreveu pedindo ajuda, eu estou indo para Londres, agora.

- Você não pode ir sozinha, Mary.

- Está tudo bem, só vou levá-lo para um lugar seguro.

- Não sei, não. Pode ser uma armadilha. Espere eu terminar a aula e eu vou com você.

- Não precisa, Severo. Vou num pulo e volto noutro. - disse e sorriu.

Mary saiu da sala de Snape deixando o professor bastante preocupado. Foi procurar Harry, encontrou-o na saída do Salão Principal, o rapaz estava indo para a aula de Adivinhação.

- Harry, você poderia me emprestar a capa de seu pai?

- Claro! Vou buscá-la.

- Para que será que a professora quer sua capa, hein, Harry?

- Não sei. Mas acho que é por causa da carta que ela recebeu! Ela estava preocupada, não estava?

- Aham.

Os dois se encaminharam apressadamente para a Torre Norte, estavam atrasados, mas ao chegarem lá, Lilá Brown estava parada na porta, amuada.

- Hoje não vai ter aula. A professora Sibila está passando mal!

- Que bom! - exclamou Rony. Lilá olhou furiosamente para ele e comentou com Parvati.

- Certas pessoas não têm a aura desenvolvida, jamais irão desenvolver a visão do plano superior. - e com a amiga desceram as escadas em direção à biblioteca.

- Caramba, ela já tá até falando igual à professora!

Os dois, sem aula de Adivinhação, decidiram ir visitar Hagrid. Enquanto se encaminhavam para a cabana do amigo, encontraram Snape, o professor olhou-os irritado.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui, não deveriam estar em aula?

- A professora Sibila não vai dar aula hoje, está passando mal e nos dispensou! - respondeu Harry. O professor Snape ficou pálido, e sem falar nada deixou os dois ali sem entender o que havia ocorrido.

- O que será que deu nele?

- Rony, está acontecendo algo estranho. Primeiro, minha madrinha recebe uma carta e sai correndo, depois me pede a capa do meu pai. A professora Sibila dispensando a gente e agora essa reação do Snape.

Ao chegarem na cabana do gigante, encontraram Gina ali, conversando animadamente com Hagrid. Os dois meninos entraram.

- Onde está Hermione? - perguntou Hagrid.

- Está na aula de Aritmancia. - disse Rony.

- E vocês, não têm aula?

- Não, a professora Sibila nos dispensou, tá passando mal. - disse Harry.

- Que estranho, acabo de ver ela indo em direção à Hogsmeade. Não parecia mal, estranho!

- Ih, hoje tá todo mundo esquisito. No fim da aula de DCAT, a professora Mary recebeu uma carta e saiu correndo, depois ela vem pedir a capa de inv... uma coisa para Harry - disse olhando para Gina - e aí quando nós falamos para o Snape que a professora Sibila tinha nos dispensado ele ficou branco. Sei lá, a esquisitice está à solta em Hogwarts.

- Foi porque você não ouviu o que a professora Mary falou com Snape, quase agora. - começou Gina fazendo cara séria como se soubesse de algum segredo importantíssimo.

Enquanto isso, Hagrid foi buscar um pouco mais de chá e quadradinhos de chocolate para os garotos.

- O que você ouviu? - perguntou Harry quando Hagrid se afastou.

- Bom, eu não queria ouvir, mas eles estavam conversando do meu lado, não deu para evitar...

- Tá, Gina - disse Rony roendo as unhas de tanta curiosidade - fala logo!

- Ela disse que ia à Londres ajudar alguém... - e olhou para Harry - alguém muito importante que precisava de ajuda urgente.

- Quem, Gina?

- Sirius. Sirius Black!

- Meu padrinho! O que mais ela disse, Gina? - perguntou Harry preocupado

- Só isso. Que precisava ir ajudá-lo.

- Eu sabia que eles estavam me escondendo alguma coisa! Ele está em perigo, Rony, eu sei!

Ao deixar Harry e Rony ali parados sem nada entender, Snape correu até o escritório de Dumbledore.

- Diretor, eu poderia ver novamente a carta que o Black mandou para Mary?

- Claro, Severo. Algum problema?

- Espero que não, mas... tem uma coisa me incomodando.

Dumbledore entregou a carta para Snape. O professor leu a carta, depois ficou observando-a atentamente.

- Parece perfeita. Gostaria de analisá-la melhor. Posso levá-la?

- Claro.

O professor foi para sua sala, estava cismado, e quando isso ocorria... Pegou um de seus vários frascos, um que continha um líquido roxo e viscoso. Desenrolou o pergaminho e derramou várias gotas do conteúdo do frasco em cima da carta. As letras começaram a dançar frente aos olhos de Snape, a caligrafia de Sirius foi mudando até se transformar completamente. Snape soltou uma exclamação de raiva. Quem mandara a carta não fora Sirius, e, isso significava que Mary tinha caído numa armadilha.

Enquanto isso, Mary aparatava no subúrbio de Londres. Fora até lá o mais rápido possível, em auxílio de Sirius, sem desconfiar que se tratava de uma armadilha. Sirius estava escondido no apartamento de Remo Lupin. O prédio era antigo, sem elevador. Lupin morava no quinto andar, e, Mary precisou subir as escadas para chegar até lá. Bateu à porta e esperou, ansiosa. Então, Sirius abriu a porta, surpreso, ao constatar que era a amiga quem estava ali.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Mary?

- Como assim? Você não me chamou? - perguntou Mary, e já constatando a armadilha. - Droga!

Sem perder tempo, Mary agarrou o braço de Sirius e o puxou para fora da casa, no exato momento em que via pela janela uma bola de fogo se aproximando rapidamente do apartamento. A bola de fogo quebrou o vidro da janela e levou pelos ares tudo o que se encontrava ali perto. Inclusive Mary e Sirius, que foram jogados escada abaixo. Rolaram vários degraus até se estatelarem no chão; bastante feridos. Mary olhou para cima e viu que o andar em que Remo morava estava completamente destruído. Virou-se para Sirius, o amigo estava muito machucado, Mary se arrastou até ele.

- Sirius! - o amigo não respondeu. Mary virou-o e percebeu, aliviada, que ele estava vivo. - Sirius! - repetiu dando-lhe alguns tapinhas no rosto para despertá-lo. Sirius abriu os olhos e tentou levantar-se, porém era impossível, estava com a perna quebrada e reclamando de dor, disse:

- Mary, você precisa sair daqui! Logo, os Comensais vão aparatar!

- Não vou deixar você aqui! Foi minha culpa, eu os trouxe até você. Vamos, você consegue, só precisamos aparatar num lugar seguro, vamos.

Aparataram num beco próximo, não podiam aparatar mais longe devido aos ferimentos, estavam fracos demais.

- Não podemos ficar aqui, estamos muito perto, ainda. Eles podem nos localizar.

- Eu sei, Sirius. Mas vamos ter que fugir de outro jeito! - Mary viu uma casa onde havia algumas roupas penduradas no varal e teve uma idéia. Usando a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, foi até lá e pegou algumas, "emprestado" (como ela mesma disse mais tarde). Voltou para perto de Sirius e mostrou o que conseguiu.

- Eu não vou vestir isso, são roupas de mulher! - disse Sirius escandalizado.

- Não temos muitas opções, Sirius. Foi tudo o que consegui! Com estas roupas de trouxas podemos passar desapercebidos por um tempo e achar um lugar para te esconder.

- Eu não vou colocar roupas de mulher! Prefiro ir como cachorro! - sentenciou Sirius.

- Tá! Tudo bem! Mas que você ia ficar bonitinho, ia. - disse Mary brincando e depois falando sério, disse: - Acho que sei onde você pode ficar.

- Onde?

- Logo, logo você vai saber. É melhor você fechar os olhos para eu me trocar. E nem tente espiar, hein? - disse olhando para Sirius que fazia a maior cara de inocente.

Cinco minutos depois, uma moça saía de um beco, mancando, e carregando (ou melhor, sendo carregada) por um gigantesco cão negro. Iam andando tentando não chamar muito a atenção dos transeuntes. Pararam próximos a uma esquina e pegaram um táxi.

- Surrey, Little Whinging, por favor. Rua dos Alfeneiros, n°. 06. - falou a moça.

Enquanto que um táxi levava uma moça e um cão negro até o outro lado da cidade, dois bruxos aparatavam ali perto. O primeiro deles era bastante idoso, usava uma longa capa púrpura e óclinhos meia lua frente aos olhos extremamente azuis. O outro era bem mais jovem e alto, vestia-se com uma capa negra que acentuava a palidez de seu rosto sério, ambos tinham o semblante carregado e estavam visivelmente aflitos. Sem ação, olhavam agora para um prédio em chamas. Bombeiros e policiais evitavam que as pessoas, curiosas, se aproximassem do local.

Quando viram um homem se aproximar dos policiais, sentiram a esperança crescer novamente dentro de seus peitos angustiados. O homem bastante jovem, apesar do cabelo levemente grisalho, estava nervoso. Os policiais tentavam acalmá-lo, em vão.

- Meu irmão estava lá dentro, como ele está? - repetia o homem.

- Desculpe, não encontramos ninguém. Ele deve ter saído!

O homem continuava preocupado. Os policiais não entendiam a reação do homem, nem poderiam. Como explicar que o "irmão" era na verdade um fugitivo da polícia e que não poderia simplesmente sair do apartamento tranqüilamente? Então ele viu os dois bruxos que estavam um pouco afastados do tumulto. Aproximou-se deles discretamente.

- Professor Dumbledore, eu não sei...

- Calma, Remo! O que os policiais disseram?

- Que Sirius não estava lá. Será que foi apanhado?

- Pode ser, mas também pode ser que tenha conseguido fugir a tempo. Precisamos aguardar as notícias.

- Como o senhor soube?

- Foi uma armadilha - disse Snape friamente - Mary recebeu uma carta supostamente de Sirius pedindo ajuda.

- Mary? Ela também estava aqui?

- Sim. Venha, vamos até a casa de Sophia White. Lá poderemos conversar melhor, e talvez os dois estejam lá.

Mas, ao chegarem lá, constataram que a casa estava vazia. Novamente, a preocupação tomou conta de Remo e Snape. Dumbledore, porém, parecia mais tranqüilo. Colocaram Remo a par do acontecido e então o ex-professor falou a Dumbledore:

- Professor, desculpe, mas não consigo entender como o senhor consegue manter-se calmo!

- Remo; eu estou calmo porque tenho certeza que eles estão bem. Eles não estavam no apartamento na hora do ataque, ou pelo menos, conseguiram fugir a tempo

- Mas, mesmo assim não sabemos o que aconteceu a eles! - disse Snape aflito.

- As notícias ruins são sempre as primeiras a chegar! - sentenciou o sábio professor. - Só nos resta aguardar as boas novidades.

Sem mais o que fazer em Londres, voltaram para Hogwarts ainda sem notícias.

Enquanto isso, Mary chegava à Rua dos Alfeneiros. O táxi estacionou frente a uma das casas.

- O senhor pode aguardar um minutinho, vou chamar minha... hum... tia, para ela pagar a corrida.

- Por acaso, você vai deixar esse cachorrão aqui? - perguntou o motorista em pânico com a possibilidade de ficar sozinho com o imenso cão, que não lhe aparentava ser nada amigável.

- Não, claro que não. Venha; Almofadinhas!

A moça olhou apreensiva a vizinhança, sabia a curiosidade que despertaria nos vizinhos, especialmente os que moravam no número 4, se soubessem que se encontrava ali. Mas, felizmente, a casa vizinha parecia deserta. Tocou a campainha e aguardou, ansiosa. Uma velha senhora atendeu a porta e se espantou ao reconhecer a jovem parada a sua frente.

- Mary? O que faz aqui? - perguntou a Sra. Figg.

- Olá, professora. Nós precisamos de ajuda. - disse indicando com a cabeça o imenso cão. - a senhora poderia pagar o táxi?

- Claro, querida, entre, entre!

A professora voltou a seguir muito curiosa. Mary contou-lhe tudo o que aconteceu, desde o sonho de Harry até o ataque ao apartamento de Remo.

- Desculpe por procurá-la, mas não me lembrei de ninguém mais de confiança que poderia nos ajudar.

- Não, imagina. Vocês fizeram muito bem em me procurar. Aqui, Sirius, você estará seguro.

- Obrigado por confiar e acreditar na minha inocência, professora.

- Não tem de quê, querido! - disse a velha professora - Só mesmo o imprestável do Fudge para acreditar que você é culpado. Não, ele não viu você e Tiago juntos, se tivesse visto, saberia que você jamais o trairia.

Sentindo-se mais tranqüila, Mary disse:

- Preciso voltar à Hogwarts. Tenho duas aulas para dar amanhã cedinho! E Dumbledore deve querer saber das novidades.

- Mas, você está muito machucada, para aparatar. Precisa de cuidados médicos!

- Pode deixar, professora. A madame Pomfrey me conserta! - disse Mary sorrindo.


	8. O baile e o seqüestro

**Capítulo 8: O BAILE E O SEQÜESTRO**

Mary regressou à Hogwarts levando o triplo do tempo necessário, mas não podia abusar. Tinha conseguido com um feitiço básico (Asclépio) minimizar os ferimentos, mas mesmo assim, ainda estava bastante debilitada. Foi muito bom rever as torres do castelo, ali sim, Mary se sentia segura e em casa. Foi direto à ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey se assustou ao ver os ferimentos de Mary, mas evitou perguntar onde os tinha conseguido, para alívio da professora. Enquanto era atendida pela enfermeira, Mary entrou em contato telepático com Dumbledore, avisando-o que já regressara. O diretor, Snape e Lupin desceram à ala, imediatamente, ao seu encontro.

- Professor, foi uma armadilha, mas... Lupin? O que você faz aqui? - perguntou Mary.

- Snape descobriu a farsa da carta e com Dumbledore foram até Londres, mas chegaram tarde. Nós ficamos preocupados com você, e, Almofadinhas como está?

Mary olhou em volta certificando-se de que ninguém mais os ouvia.

- Ele está a salvo - e sussurrando completou - deixei-o com a professora Figg.

- Você está ferida? - perguntou Snape preocupado com a esposa.

- Foi por pouco, Severo. Conseguimos escapar por muito pouco! - e virando-se para Lupin disse - desculpe, eu os levei até lá e eles destruíram sua casa, desculpe minha tolice.

Remo se aproximou da amiga e deu-lhe um abraço. Snape fez cara de quem não gostou nadinha desta história de Mary ser abraçada por outro bruxo.

- O que importa é que vocês dois estão bem!

Snape contou a seguir que desconfiou da carta quando encontrou Harry e Rony e eles disseram que Sibila não daria aula alegando estar passando mal.

- Mas, ela estava muito bem poucas horas antes, quando Mary a encontrou bisbilhotando o bilhete do Black. Achei isso muito suspeito e ao verificar a letra da carta, bem... descobri que não era do Black.

- Então, eu estava certa, quer dizer, Harry! Sibila é a nova Comensal, que falsa miserável!

- Calma, Mary. Você não pode julgar uma pessoa sem provas. - disse Dumbledore.

- Mas professor, quem mais...

- Não podemos condená-la, não sem provas concretas de que ela esteja realmente espionando para Voldemort.

Na manhã seguinte, o nosso trio favorito acordou muito cedo. Eles precisavam saber o que tinha ocorrido a Sirius antes que as aulas começassem. A curiosidade estava corroendo-os por dentro. Assim que se aproximaram da sala da professora, porém, ouviram-na rindo alto. Bateram à porta e aguardaram. Mary abriu a porta logo em seguida, tinha os olhos cheios d'água, mas não estava chorando, ao contrário, estava chorando de tanto rir. Assim que Harry entrou na sala, viu sentado sobre a mesa da professora e também rindo bastante, Draco Malfoy.

- Er...madrinha eu queria falar com você - disse Harry olhando incisivamente para Malfoy. O garoto revirou os olhos, irritado e disse:

- Pode deixar, Potter, entendi a deixa. - e virando-se para a professora disse: - "Té" mais.

- Até, dragãozinho.

Draco estacou ao ouvir Mary chamá-lo desta forma. Rony arregalou os olhos. Virando-se para a professora, Draco disse:

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama assim?

- Sei! - respondeu a professora mandando um beijinho de longe para ele. O rapaz sorriu e deixou a sala. - Hum...que ruguinha é essa na sua testa, Harry? - perguntou virando-se para o afilhado.

- Como está meu padrinho, madrinha?

- Caramba, eu sei que o castelo tem um monte de passagens secretas, mas que as paredes têm ouvido, é novo para mim! - disse brincando, mas constatando a seriedade do trio, disse tranqüilizando-os: - Agora ele está bem!

Mary contou tudo o que aconteceu. Os garotos ouviam com atenção e ao final concordaram com Mary sobre as suspeitas de Sibila ser a nova Comensal.

O tempo passou, e vários acontecimentos estranhos continuaram ocorrendo. Nenhum deles recebeu destaque na imprensa mágica. Alguns apareceram nos jornais trouxas como casos misteriosos e sem solução. O ministro da magia, Cornélio Fudge, continuava negando, com todo fervor possível, o ressurgimento de Voldemort; mas suas tentativas se tornavam frustradas a cada dia como se tentasse esconder o sol com a peneira, pois todos sabiam o que estava ocorrendo. O partido das Trevas estava voltando e estava cada dia mais forte.

Casos como o desaparecimento de bruxos, muitos deles não residentes na Inglaterra, mas notoriamente conhecidos como antigos seguidores do Lord das Trevas pipocavam; sem nunca serem confirmados. Entre eles: Igor Karkaroff, Klauss Grausamkiet e Hans der Tod Schmerz. . O pânico aumentava entre os "traidores" de Voldemort, todos sabiam que estavam marcados. Então, um dia, Snape recebeu uma carta misteriosa. Estava colocada em cima de sua mesa, sem remetente, mas nem precisava! Snape reconheceu na hora a marca que trazia como selo. A Marca Negra! Não abriu a carta, sabia do que se tratava, jogou-a ao fogo da lareira e ficou observando-a queimar.

Algum tempo depois, recebeu outra. Esta teve o mesmo destino da primeira: atirada ao fogo sem ao menos ser aberta. E assim, ocorreu com a série de cartas que passou a receber com bastante freqüência. Não contou a ninguém sobre as cartas, nem mesmo a Dumbledore. Não que estivesse com medo, só não queria tocar neste assunto.

Porém, no meio de outubro, outra carta chegou, teria o mesmo destino se não tivesse uma advertência no envelope. "Como ele sabe o que tenho feito com as demais cartas?" - pensou. Curioso, Snape a abriu e a leu, não esperava por isso, com o coração aos saltos releu a carta. Ainda a relia quando Mary entrou na sala. Percebeu um certo nervosismo no marido, mas antes que pudesse ou tivesse a chance de lhe perguntar o que sentia, Snape pegou a carta e a aproximou de uma vela. A carta logo foi tomada pelo fogo. Snape ficou ali, olhando-a se consumir inteiramente. Virou-se, encarou Mary que estava espantada com aquela reação, e com uma sombra nos olhos negros, perguntou tentando parecer o mais natural possível:

- Alguma coisa, Mary?

- Não! - disse - O que foi isso?

- O quê? Ah, era uma carta sem importância - mentiu Snape. O professor se aproximou da esposa e tocou-lhe no rosto com carinho e... com as mãos trêmulas. Deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e completou: - bom, tenho que dar uma aula. - e rapidamente saiu.

Mary se aproximou da mesa de Snape e olhou, intrigada, para o que tinha sido a carta.

A partir deste dia, Mary começou a sentir o marido bastante tenso, o professor explodia com qualquer coisa. Bom, isso até seria bastante natural em se tratando de Snape, não fosse a tentativa (quase uma promessa) dele se tornar um pouco mais tolerante com os alunos. Claro que a maioria dos alunos duvidava que isso fosse realmente acontecer, mas já tinham notado uma significativa melhora. Atualmente, os alunos tremiam ao ver o professor despontar. Qualquer motivo, desde um simples olhar em sua direção poderia significar uma detenção e a perda de vários pontos. Snape chegou, inclusive, a descontar pontos de sua própria casa, mesmo depois tentando anular o que tinha feito (quando percebeu que se tratavam de sonserinos), como não conseguiu, ficou extremamente irritado e descontou nos alunos da sua próxima aula... que eram os do sexto ano da Grifinória. Assim, que viu Neville seus olhos brilharam insanamente.

Para ajudar, Neville estava o mais desastrado possível. Conseguiu numa só aula derreter três caldeirões espalhando a poção fumegante que preparava por toda a masmorra, quebrar quatro frascos de pó de osso de unicórnio (ingrediente caríssimo) do estoque particular de Snape numa tentativa desastrosa de salvar os caldeirões e ainda explodir oito amostras de insitopo de hipotersoso infestando a sala (e os alunos) com o forte e terrível odor do ingrediente, todos tiveram que tomar vários banhos até que o cheiro de gambá podre saísse de suas narinas. Ao final da aula, Neville contabilizou 50 pontos perdidos e uma detenção de doze dias.

Mas, não era apenas Snape e suas implicâncias que estavam "torturando" Harry Potter. A proximidade do Dia das Bruxas, e, conseqüentemente o Baile das Bruxas (substituto do Baile de Inverno) estava deixando o nosso bruxinho com os cabelos arrepiados (quer dizer, mais arrepiados que o costume). Toda aquela angústia de encontrar um par começou a aflorar em sua mente. O pior era que nem podia contar com a cumplicidade de Rony. O amigo reunira toda coragem que tinha e convidou Hermione Granger rapidamente. Harry praticava todos os dias (sem ninguém ver, é claro) diante de um espelho. Imaginava Cho Chang saindo do Salão Principal, então ele a chamava num canto e falava:

- Hum... gasp... hum... você quer... Droga, isso é ridículo...

E ia em direção à porta, mas logo voltava para frente do espelho, desanimado.

- Cho, tudo bem? Você vai ao baile? - disse fazendo caras e bocas para o espelho - é claro que ela vai, né, seu burro! Peraí, relaxa. Vamos de novo. Oi, Cho! Vamos ao baile, juntos? Ai! Não, está muito brusco - e virando-se para o espelho fazendo uma pose de conquistador barato, disse - Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Só se você prometer que não vai tentar me beijar - disse Rony que entrara no banheiro e se contorcia de tanto rir.

Extremamente sem graça e vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos, Harry saiu do banheiro. Esbarrou em Gina na escada e desastradamente, derrubou todo o material da garota no chão. Inclinou-se para ajuntá-la.

- Algum problema, Harry? - perguntou Gina timidamente.

- Não! - respondeu Harry muito brusco, mas logo depois consertou a indelicadeza: - na verdade, tenho um, sim. Estou sem par para o baile.

- Nossa, eu nunca pensei que você tivesse este tipo de problema, quer dizer, tem um monte de garotas que gostaria de ir com você... - disse extremamente corada, pensando que ela própria era uma delas.

- É que... bom... eu... queria...

- Ah, entendi, você que ir com uma em especial - disse Gina lembrando-se da maneira como Harry olhava para a apanhadora da Corvinal.- por que você não a convida? - disse sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

- Eu...hã...- era estranho para Harry estar tendo esta conversa com Gina e então sem pensar, disparou: - quer ir ao baile comigo?

Gina ficou olhando abobada para Harry. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir e apenas balbuciou:

- Hã?

- Eu... quer ir ao baile... com... comigo?

- Eu não sei... - "Como não sei? Sua burra! Diga sim, sim, SIM!", pensou Gina - Acho...q...que...s...sim - gaguejou baixinho.

- Ótimo - disse Harry realmente aliviado. Gina estava nas nuvens, Harry havia convidado ela, não Cho, ela para ir ao baile com ele. E correu para escrever isso no seu diário.

Na semana do baile, todos os alunos estavam super animados. Enquanto as garotas descreviam as roupas que usariam ou comentavam quem eram seus pares, os rapazes tentavam descobrir quem seria a banda convidada para o show da noite. Nos anos passados havia sido As Esquisitonas, mas neste ano elas não haviam emplacado nenhum sucesso na rádio bruxa. A disputa de melhor banda estava entre The Charmed , três irmãs bruxas que faziam muito sucesso contando suas histórias para os trouxas e, Yippee, banda composta por quatro veelas, esta era a favorita dos rapazes e que possuía grandes sucessos como "Sua vassoura pode voar mais alto do que isso" e "A varinha dele não é maior que a sua, meu amor".

Quando enfim o dia das bruxas chegou, os alunos foram dispensados mais cedo das aulas para se arrumarem. Hermione ajudou Gina com seu vestido, a garota tinha ficado tão contente na hora do convite de Harry que nem se lembrou que não tinha roupas para usar. Quer dizer, a Sra. Weasley havia comprado um vestido de gala para ela, mas o vestido estava tão velho e tão fora de moda que Gina entrou em desespero, quase pensou em desistir de ir ao baile. Mas com algum esforço e muita magia, Hermione conseguiu deixar o vestido da amiga bem bonito. Naquela noite, ao descer as escadas do dormitório, Harry se surpreendeu com o que viu. Gina estava simplesmente maravilhosa. O vestido vermelho que usava destacava os cabelos ruivos da garota.

- Gina, é você? - perguntou Rony.

- É claro que sou eu!

- Onde você arranjou um vestido desses! - disse Rony. - Mamãe jamais compraria...isto...para você! - dizia horrorizado vendo que o vestido assentava-se em seu corpo, revelando que a garota não era mais uma menininha.

- Quer parar com isso, Ronald Weasley. - disse Hermione. - Francamente, Gina está linda.

- Mas ela não pode ir vestida assim!

- Porque não?

- Porque... porque... porque não.

- Eu acho que ela está muito bem - disse Harry. Gina ficou vermelhissima..

- Ë claro que está! - disse Rony bravo. - Olha lá, hein, Harry? Ela é minha irmãzinha!

- Eu não sou sua "irmãzinha" - retrucou Gina irritada - e pode deixar que eu sei me cuidar muito bem, viu Rony? Não sou nenhum bebezinho!

- Eu vou escrever para a mamãe contando tudo isso, viu?

- Ah é? Acho que eu também posso contar muitas coisas para ela, coisas que você anda fazendo pelo castelo... ela vai adorar saber, quem sabe você não ganha outro berrador!

- Será que a gente pode ir para o baile? Ou vamos ficar aqui no salão comunal a noite toda? - disse Harry tentando terminar a "briga" entre os irmãos..

- É, vamos! - disse Hermione, já se dirigindo para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, viram que eles eram os únicos que ainda não estavam ali. O salão estava lotado, as mesas das casas haviam sido substituídas por mesas menores. A mesa dos professores também não estava lá, o lugar fora destinado à banda que tocava freneticamente. Alguns alunos arriscavam passos descoordenados na pista de dança.

Os quatro se entreolharam e resolveram procurar uma mesa desocupada. A única que viram, ficava exatamente do lado da de Draco Malfoy e seus "amiguinhos de estimação", Crabbe e Goyle. Draco olhou divertido para Gina e comentou em voz alta:

- Nossa, não sabia que era para usar roupas de época!

Gina ficou roxa de vergonha e Rony quase partiu para cima de Draco, se não fosse a intervenção de Hermione, bem a tempo. O baile não estava tão divertido, principalmente por terem que agüentar os comentários maldosos de Draco a cada segundo. Não melhorou muito quando eles se arriscaram a dançar. A não ser para Gina, ela simplesmente não conseguia lembrar-se de quando tinha sido tão feliz na sua vida. Ficar tão próxima de Harry estava deixando-a inebriada. Dançar com ele, mesmo com ele pisando em seus pés, era fabuloso (coisas de pessoa apaixonada).

O baile prosseguia tranqüilamente até que Hagrid entrou no Salão e chegando próximo ao diretor, cochichou algo ao seu ouvido. O diretor que sorria, de repente ficou sério e saiu apressadamente do Salão. Harry acompanhou essa movimentação toda, perguntando-se o que teria acontecido. A resposta veio na manhã seguinte, Neville Longbottom, foi chamado ao escritório de Dumbledore e voltou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Começou a arrumar seu malão, tristemente.

- O que aconteceu, Neville? - perguntou Harry ao ver o amigo chorando.

- Minha mãe, Harry. Foi seqüestrada!


	9. Samara Longbottom

**N/A:** Depois de décadas voltei a atualizar a fic, desculpem-me mesmo, mas minha briga com o estava homérica... as agora acho que voltamos a nos entender... A fic é antiga, só estou republicando e consertando alguns erros.

**Capítulo 9: Samara Longbottom**

No dia seguinte, o Profeta Diário deu a seguinte notícia:

_Mistério no Hospital  
Por Rita Skeeter_

_Ontem à noite, um fato no mínimo inusitado, ocorreu no Hospital St. Mungus. Samara Longbottom, 40, desapareceu. Uma fonte segura garante ter avistado a Marca Negra no local na hora do ocorrido, mas isso foi desmentido por nosso ministro, Cornélio Fudge. O que, realmente, será que anda ocorrendo com nosso digníssimo Hospital?  
Aguardando soluções e explicações dos órgãos (in)competentes, a sociedade bruxa pergunta revoltada: será que não poderemos mais confiar nossos doentes aos seus cuidados?_

- Essa Rita Skeeter é mesmo uma cobra, hein? - disse Rony jogando o jornal longe.

- Ela disse que a Marca Negra foi conjurada no local. Será que foram os Comensais que levaram a mãe do Neville? - disse Hermione.

Harry olhou direto para a mesa dos professores, Dumbledore sustentava a mesma aparência de sempre, era simplesmente impossível saber o que estava passando pela cabeça do diretor. Olhou, então, para a madrinha. Mary estava de cabeça baixa e parecia abatida.

- Mas o que eles podem querer com ela? - perguntou-se.

- Vingança! Só pode! - disse Rony. - O pai do Neville foi um dos maiores aurores que existiu, pelo menos é o que meu pai sempre diz.

Dois dias depois, Samara Longbottom foi encontrada por alguns trouxas. Ela estava andando, sem destino, pelas ruas de Londres. Os rapazes chamaram a polícia e a senhora foi levada a um hospital. Logo, depois Arthur Weasley dirigia-se até lá para buscá-la e levá-la para o hospital bruxo, onde receberia os cuidados médicos bruxos necessários. Mandou uma coruja urgente para Dumbledore.

- O que ele pode querer com a Sra.Longbottom, diretor? - perguntou Snape

- Ë exatamente isso que precisamos descobrir? - e virando-se para Mary, perguntou: - você consegue ir até la, Mary?

- Aham. - disse num sussurro, depois que seus olhos encontraram o apoio de Sophia White. - posso, professor.

- Nós estaremos com você, Mary.

- Obrigada.

Dirigiram-se para Hogsmeade e de lá aparataram até o Hospital St. Mungus para Acidentes Mágicos. O hospital ficava afastado da cidade, era uma construção antiga e extremamente mal conservada. Seu aspecto lembrava um castelo de filme de terror. No alto de uma colina, era a única construção por ali. Nem era necessária a proteção Anti-Trouxa, o local era pavoroso e ninguém, bruxo ou trouxa, se aproximava dali por livre e espontânea vontade.

Mas, hoje, quatro bruxos aparatavam ali. Estavam numa missão especial, precisavam descobrir o que acontecera à sra. Longbottom. Na entrada do hospital estava Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia que queria conferir pessoalmente o "interrogatório" que Dumbledore iria fazer em Samara Longbottom. Passaram pelos portões e se aproximaram da entrada, então, Mary estancou. Olhava amedrontada para o local, lembranças fervilhavam em sua mente. Sophia olhou com carinho maternal para Mary e esticando a mão para ela, disse:

- Não tenha medo, Mary. Venha, você consegue.

Mary olhava ao redor, seus olhos claros estavam obscurecidos pelo terror; seu corpo todo tremia e ela chorava. Parecia uma criança assustada. Snape olhava a esposa, sabia que ela havia sofrido muito para recuperar sua memória, mas não imaginava que tinha sido tão duro. Voltou-se para a esposa e disse:

- Vamos embora, Mary.

- Não! - ela disse.

- Severo, nós precisamos saber o... - Dumbledore tentou falar.

- Ela está sofrendo, o senhor não vê? - cortou Snape.

- Severo, tudo bem... - e respirando fundo completou - eu consigo. - dizendo isso deu um passo para dentro do hospital. Seu corpo todo tremia, mas ela continuava andando.

O Sr. Fudge olhava para Mary com desconfiança. O ministro não acreditava na total recuperação da moça e não entendia o que ela estava fazendo ali. Na verdade, ele achava que ela deveria estar ali, sim, mas como paciente.

- Dumbledore, você poderia me dizer o que pretende? - disse indicando Mary com a cabeça.

- Sr. Fudge, acho que o senhor se lembra de Sophia White? - disse apontando para a idosa bruxa ao seu lado.

- É claro que sim!

- Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas os distúrbios psicológicos e os neurológicos são a especialidade de Sophia, ela aprimorou a magia básica deixada por nossos ancestrais e conseguiu resultados magníficos na questão da memória. - Fudge olhou para Mary, em dúvida.- Sophia, atualmente cuida de Gilderoy Lockhart, e já obteve um grande avanço com ele.

- Ela não me parece bem! - disse referindo-se a Mary.

- Ao contrário, Sr. Fudge. - interrompeu Sophia - Mary está se mostrando extremamente corajosa. Ela penou muito em centros de recuperação como este, quando sua memória estava afetada. Ë muito duro para alguém voltar a lugares que trazem péssimas e dolorosas recordações. Mas ela está enfrentando isso muito bem. - e voltando-se para Mary disse: - Venha, Mary. A Sra. Longbottom está no quarto no final deste corredor.

O quarto era simples, com apenas uma cama, um criado mudo e alguns aparelhos médicos. Samara Longbottom estava deitada na cama, dormindo profundamente. Desde que fora encontrada, os médicos acharam melhor mantê-la dopada. Ela apresentara sinais de depressão em alguns momentos e em outros de extrema agitação nervosa, por isso, foi necessário uma dose excessiva de calmantes. Os cinco bruxos entraram no quarto.

- Preparada, Mary?

- Sim.

Mary se aproximou da Sra. Longbottom e colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa dela e a outra sobre a sua própria testa. Logo entrou em transe. Seus olhos se movimentavam com intensa velocidade. O Sr. Fudge olhou tudo sem entender, Dumbledore, então explicou:

- Depois que Mary recuperou a memória, passou anos estudando Telecinese e Telepatia. Ela agora vai usar esses conhecimentos para entrar na mente de Samara e tentar recuperar alguma informação sobre o que aconteceu a ela durante o desaparecimento.

- O que você vê, Mary? - perguntou Sophia.

- Frank, ele está dizendo algo a Samara.

- Frank Longbottom? Parece que ela regressou muito - disse Sophia - Você consegue entender o que ele diz?

- Sim. Ele está aflito, pede para ela ir embora dali, rápido.

- E o que mais?

- Samara está com um bebê no colo, é o filho deles, Neville. Ela pega um pouco de pó de flu, mas... espera... tem mais alguém na casa.

- Voldemort?

- Não! Parece...hum...é o Crouch Junior. Ele está bem atrás dela.

- E o que ela faz?

- Ela jogou o bebê na lareira e o pó de flu, e o bebê some, ele está a salvo, ela pensa. - continua Mary.

- Ela salvou Neville. - disse Sophia, emocionada - Mary, evite o ataque que eles sofreram, tente se concentrar no que aconteceu anteontem?

- Bartô a puxa pelo cabelo. Ele está rindo. E a carrega para fora da casa.

- Mary, você não deve presenciar o ataque. Volte-se para anteontem! - Mas Mary continuava a descrever o ataque sofrido pelos Longbottom anos atrás.

- São vários Comensais, vários. Eles fizeram um círculo e jogaram os dois lá dentro, no meio. Eles estão cercados, sem escapatória.

- Mary, saia daí, agora!! - disse Sophia um tanto nervosa.

- Todos estão apontando a varinha para eles, eles vão lançar uma maldição. - dizia numa voz sem emoção.

- Mary! - Snape sacode a esposa tentando fazê-la sair do transe.

- Todos juntos! Três, dois, u...Nãaaaaaaaaaoooo!! - Mary grita e cai desmaiada ao chão.

Dumbledore chama um dos enfermeiros e este traz um frasco, aproxima-o de Mary que desperta. Ela tenta se sentar, mas está muito tonta.

- Como você está? - perguntou Snape.

- Minha cabeça! Dói muito.

- Tudo bem. Acalme-se! - disse Sophia carinhosamente.

- Você viu alguma coisa? - pergunta Fudge bruscamente.

- Espere um pouco, sr. Fudge, ela precisa se recuperar da emoção pe...

- Ela viu algo ou não? - cortou Fudge.

- Vi! A mente dela está muito confusa! Mas ela está ali, Sophia! - disse Mary emocionada. - Ela está ali.

- O que foi que ela te mostrou, Mary?

- Ela falou para eu avisar o Potter, o Potter...

- O que tem isso? Vocês três trabalhavam juntos, não foi? - perguntou Fudge.

- Ela nunca chamou Tiago de Potter, nós não tínhamos esse formalismo, não sei, mas... hum... eu senti que ela estava se referindo ao Harry. - Fudge fez cara de quem não acreditou na história.

- O que era para avisar a ele?

- Não sei. Ela só repetia "Avise ao Potter!"

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, ela também repetia "proteja a chave".

- Que chave?

- Não sei!

Crente que havia perdido seu precioso tempo, Cornélio aparatou para o Ministério. E os quatro bruxos regressaram à Hogwarts, nada mais tinham a fazer ali, pelo menos por agora. Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, Dumbledore mandou chamar Harry ao escritório dele.

- Para quê, diretor? Não vejo necessidade de relatar o que Mary viu ao Potter

- Mas foi um conselho da própria Samara, Severo. Vamos deixá-lo prevenido.

- Professor, eu tenho que concordar com Severo. Quer dizer, Harry já se acha detetive sem a gente incentivá-lo. Ele pode querer sair por aí, procurando essa tal chave...

- Mary, ele não é mais um garotinho. E nós vamos estar de olho nele!

Ouviram, então, uma batida na porta e logo depois Harry entrou na sala. Estava com uma expressão curiosa no olhar. Dumbledore contou-lhe toda a "entrevista" com a Sra. Longbottom.

- Mas, que chave é essa? E me avisar sobre o quê?

- Nós não sabemos, Harry. - disse Dumbledore. - Você não deve saber, mas seu pai e Mary trabalhavam para Samara Longbottom no ministério. - Harry realmente não sabia disto.

- Bom, depois que fomos escolhidos para sermos os guardiões do Talismã das Sombras, fomos convidados por Samara para trabalhar no ministério. Nós formamos uma equipe de "caça objetos das trevas", sabe existe uma infinidade deles espalhados por aí. Alguns até entre os trouxas, mas a maioria está nas mãos de famílias tradicionais, que os escondem por se tratarem de relíquias. Resumindo, cada Comensal capturado por um auror revelava a existência de um e às vezes vários objetos das trevas, nós os pegávamos, e depois de catalogá-los, eles recebiam um novo destino ou eram escondidos.

- Será que essa chave que ela mencionou não poderia ser algum desses objetos em que vocês trabalharam? - perguntou Snape

- Bom, acho que é isso mesmo. Acontece que existe um zilhão de chaves, como nós vamos adivinhar a qual ela se referia?

- Não existe alguma em especial? - perguntou Harry.

- Nós trabalhamos um tempo com a Chave da Perdição, com ela pode-se abrir uma passagem entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Imagina só, Voldemort com um exército de zumbis, era tudo o que a gente precisava. Tem também a Chave de Pandora que controla todos os malefícios que a caixa libertou, tem a Chave do Dragão Dourado, a Chave de Seth. Sei lá, qualquer uma poderia interessar Voldemort.

Dumbledore olhou significativamente para Snape.

Harry deixou o escritório de Dumbledore, intrigado. Foi direto para o Salão Principal contar o que havia ouvido para os amigos. Ao terminar, Hermione levantou-se num salto.

- Vamos para a biblioteca.

- Mas hoje é sábado!! - reclamou Rony

- É, eu sei. Mas precisamos descobrir de que tipo de chave a mãe do Neville estava falando.

- Mas a professora não disse que existem milhares delas, como a gente vai descobrir?

- Francamente, Rony. Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Se Você-Sabe-Quem está procurando essa tal de chave deve ser para prejudicar o Harry!

Rony deu de ombros, sabia que a amiga estava certa e, então, sem reclamar mais, seguiu rumo à biblioteca. Não havia quase ninguém lá, a tarde estava quente, para um dia de outono, e todos os alunos pareciam querer aproveitar esse dia da melhor forma possível. Madame Pince, porém, não estranhou em ver Hermione Granger ali. E ainda mais quando a garota pediu para ver o catálogo de objetos das trevas.

- É para um trabalho para o professor Binns. - inventou Hermione.

Mas até mesmo Hermione ficou impressionada com o tamanho do livro. Era imenso, até mesmo para os padrões dela. Rony olhou aflito para o livro.

- Nós vamos passar a vida toda lendo isso aí!!

- Nós não precisamos ler o catálogo inteiro, só a parte relacionada às Chaves. - disse Hermione. Mesmo assim, era uma leitura cansativa de quase 400 páginas.


	10. O Jogo de Quadribol

**Capítulo 10: O Jogo de Quadribol**

O tempo foi passando e nenhuma novidade aconteceu. O Profeta Diário parou de se preocupar com o caso Longbottom e a vida foi voltando ao normal. Mas uma boa notícia pegou Mary de surpresa nas proximidades do Natal; com a intervenção de Dumbledore, Sophia White conseguiu permissão para trabalhar em Samara e Frank Longbottom. Eles embarcaram para a Finlândia, terra de Sophia, a fim de iniciar o quanto antes o tratamento. Assim, a história de Samara foi caindo no esquecimento, e até mesmo Hermione relaxou um pouco, na pesquisa sobre a tal chave, lia agora apenas pelo interesse que o assunto lhe despertara.

A escola entrou em recesso de Natal e a maioria dos alunos foi passar o feriado em casa. Era a primeira vez que Harry passaria o Natal com Mary. Kitch preparou uma ceia suntuosa. Poucos antes do jantar, Draco apareceu na casa de Mary. Passaram bastante tempo, juntos, conversando animadamente. Draco contara que o pai estava recebendo alguns amigos e que ele conseguira escapar para desejar feliz Natal à professora. Harry ficou surpreso ao vê-lo, "É, acho que o Rony está certo, ela tem uma queda por Sonserinos", pensou. Mas Harry não podia suspeitar o quanto... Assim que Draco voltou para casa, ouviu uma conversa. Narcisa estava conversando com Sibila e o que Draco ouviu mudou definitivamente sua vida.

Quando regressaram à Hogwarts, os alunos se animaram com a abertura da temporada de Quadribol. A maior expectativa girava em torno das seleções para novos jogadores. Muitos times estavam desfalcados devido a formatura de seus antigos integrantes e todos sonhavam com as vagas. O time mais desfalcado era sem dúvida o da Grifinória que só contava, atualmente, com o apanhador (Harry Potter) e o goleiro (Dino Tomas), eles iriam precisar de três artilheiros e dois batedores, urgente!

- Você acha que eu devo tentar de novo, Harry? Quer dizer, ano passado eu não consegui! - dizia Rony um tanto que desanimado.

- Ah, Rony. É claro que sim. Você joga muito bem! O problema...

- Eu sei...o problema é minha vassoura, né?

- É. Ela é muito lenta. Mas você pode fazer o teste com a minha e usar uma da escola no jogo...

- Ééééééééééé - disse Rony com uma expressão sonhadora - com a sua Firebolt, acho que eu passo no teste, né?

Pois bem, uma semana depois desta conversa, Rony dirigiu-se para o campo de Quadribol com a Firebolt de Harry e... não conseguiu. Estava extremamente nervoso e distribuiu balaços contra todos os jogadores, inclusive naqueles que deveria proteger. Assim, infelizmente ficou de fora do time. Haoma Hinoki foi selecionado para ser o batedor, era incrivelmente grande e ágil. Andrew Niôs foi selecionado como o outro batedor. E novamente, a Grifinória teria um trio feminino na artilharia: Parvati Patil, Celina Uldra e... Gina Weasley.

Ao final da seleção, Rony não sabia se estava mais irritado por não estar no time ou por Gina não ter falado que iria tentar uma das vagas. Mas depois de ouvir Hermione recitar uma verdadeira ladainha que parecia um grande discurso feminista sobre "como as mulheres têm os mesmos direitos que os homens, tanto se tratando de esportes quanto em relação a qualquer outra coisa na vida", Rony concordaria com qualquer coisa só para fazer com que Hermione se calasse. O novo time foi, então, "apresentado" no Salão Comunal e recebeu a maior ovação da história.

Na manhã seguinte, receberam o calendário dos jogos. O campeonato começaria dali a duas semanas com os jogos: Corvinal X Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória X Sonserina. Ao conferir o calendário, Rony disse:

- Legal, vamos jogar contra a Sonserina!

- Calma aí, Rony! - começou Harry.

- Ah, que é isso, Harry. A Sonserina é "freguesa" da Grifinória.

- Não é assim tão simples, não. Eles jogam duro e não pensam duas vezes se precisarem apelar para a violência.

Rony olhou para Gina com cara de quem ia começar a dar uma série de conselhos. Gina revirou os olhos e disse:

- Bom, tenho que ir, aula de Poções, sabe!! - e saiu rapidamente deixando Rony com cara de bobo.

- Depois eu falo com ela!

Harry passou o resto da semana com o time, treinando para valer. Queriam estar afiados quando enfrentassem a Sonserina. E para isso teriam que trabalhar muito, já que seria a primeira vez que jogariam juntos.

O domingo amanheceu maravilhoso. O dia estava claro sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Harry desceu para o café no Salão Principal e todos vinham cumprimentá-lo, comentando sobre a expectativa do jogo, o que o deixava extremamente nervoso. Na véspera acontecera o primeiro jogo entre Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, com vitória expressiva e arrasadora da Corvinal (a Lufa-Lufa ainda se ressentia pela perda catastrófica do seu apanhador Cedrico Diggory anos atrás e não encontrara um substituto à altura). Assim que entrou no Salão, Harry ouviu alguém dizer:

- Boa sorte hoje, Harry. Estou torcendo por você!!

Era Cho. Harry ficou completamente vermelho e não conseguiu formular uma frase em resposta. Sentou-se à mesa, torcendo para que Rony não tivesse reparado na "conversa" que tivera com Cho. O amigo pareceu não ter visto. Em compensação, Gina viu e olhava para Harry com tristeza. "Sua boba, é claro que ele gosta dela! Então, pare de sofrer! Pense no jogo...", pensava para tentar se controlar. Gina estava muito nervosa e olhava para a mesa cheia de guloseimas como quem fosse vomitar há qualquer momento. Seu estômago dava cambalhotas, sentiu-se um pouquinho melhor quando viu que Harry possuía a mesma fisionomia.

Alguns minutos depois, "nossa, como o café passou rápido!" pensou Gina, Harry mandou o time se dirigir para o vestiário, estava na hora. Ao sair, Harry arriscou uma olhadela para a mesa da Corvinal. Cho o acompanhava com o olhar e acenou para ele assim que ele a olhou, só conseguiu sorrir em resposta. Ainda nas nuvens, Harry nem reparou que Draco também estava saindo do Salão e deu uma trombada nele.

- Desculpe... - disse se levantando do chão.

- Olha por onde anda, Potter! - cortou Draco.

- Ah, é você. Não sei por que me dei ao trabalho de me desculpar!

- Humpf...

Chegou ao vestiário louco da vida. Mas fez uma ótima preleção, tentando incentivar o time a jogar como nunca. Logo, estavam no campo. Era simplesmente maravilhoso poder voar novamente. Harry adorava essa sensação. Mesmo sabendo que ia jogar contra a Sonserina. Mas agora, vendo os novos jogadores, ficou assustado. Eles conseguiam ser maiores e mais feios que os antigos. Draco (o novo capitão) escolheu os jogadores pelo tamanho e pela cara feia deles. Madame Hooch chamou os dois capitães (Harry e Draco) para o tradicional aperto de mãos que, neste caso, foi substituído por um tradicional esmagamento de mãos. Com tudo preparado e avisado, Madame Hooch soltou a goles, os balaços e, é claro, o pomo de ouro.

Gina pegou a goles e atirou para Celina que rodopiou na frente de Iarovit, deixando o Sonserino comendo poeira, ou melhor, nuvens, e marcou um gol. A torcida deu vivas. Ruddhy, uma das artilheiras sonserinas, pegou a goles e disparou em direção ao gol da Grifinória. Haoma mandou um balaço, bem na hora em que ela se preparava para marcar um gol, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e perdesse a bola. Parvati roubou a goles e lançou para Gina. A garota voava como nunca, sobrevoou a torcida que fazia um olá, enquanto ela passava acima deles e lançou a goles para Celina que marcou mais um golaço.

Os sonserinos começaram a ficar irritados. Estavam tomando de 60 a zero. A Grifinória estava jogando por música. Parecia que jogavam há anos, tal a sincronia que havia entre eles. Então, Harry prendeu a respiração. Draco, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, voava alucinadamente com as mãos estendidas, ele ia pegar o pomo. A torcida também parou de respirar. Se realmente Draco pegasse o pomo seria a primeira vez que vencia Harry em alguma coisa. Já sentindo o gosto amargo da derrota, Harry empregou velocidade a sua Firebolt. Não poderia deixar Draco pegar o pomo, não sem lutar. A Nimbus 2001 de Draco era uma vassoura muito boa, mas não tão boa quanto a Firebolt e Draco simplesmente não era Harry Potter, que já se aproximava do rapaz. Draco olhou para Harry, em seu encalço, e tentou colocar mais velocidade em sua vassoura. Ninguém mais reparava no jogo, todos só tinham olhos para os dois apanhadores e nem viram quando Ruddhy marcou um gol.

Estando a centímetros do pomo, Draco quase foi pego por um balaço que passou zunindo na sua orelha esquerda. O rapaz olhou assustado para o lado e viu Andrew rindo largamente, porque conseguira afastar o apanhador rival do pomo. Draco, irritado, pediu tempo para Madame Hooch.

- Que droga!! Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinho??? - berrava Draco

- Não vi você fazer nada até agora, Malfoy! - disse Ruddhy.

- Como não? Eu quase peguei o pomo, se não fosse o imbecil do... como é o nome daquele cara ali...

- Niôs, Andrew Niôs.

- É... desse Niôs. Eu quase peguei o pomo, se ele não tivesse jogado o balaço em mim... Será que você pode começar a jogar, Iarovit? Ele quase me acertou um balaço, será que você poderia jogar um no Potter, hein? - disse Draco bravo.

Madame Hooch apitou para os times voltarem ao jogo. Parvati retomou a goles e passou rapidamente para Gina que marcou mais um gol, levando a torcida à loucura. O placar estava agora 90 a 30. Harry sobrevoava o campo a procura do pomo, precisava encontrá-lo logo, os Sonserinos não estavam nada satisfeitos de estarem levando uma lavada histórica da Grifinória e já estavam apelando. Ruddhy já tinha dado uma cotovelada na cabeça de Gina e Iarovit estava mandando tantos balaços na direção de Harry que o garoto estava sentindo como se alguém tivesse desenhado um alvo em suas costas.

Então, Harry viu. Era só um pontinho minúsculo brilhando mais adiante, mas ele sabia que era o pomo. Olhou discretamente para Malfoy. O garoto estava com a cara emburrada, vendo Parvati marcar mais um gol para a Grifinória. Harry olhou novamente o pomo, e apontando sua vassoura na sua direção, disparou. Draco nem percebeu o que Harry fez. Quando viu, Harry estava fechando a mão com o pomo no meio dela. ¾ da torcida começou a gritar insanamente e a aplaudir freneticamente o time da Grifinória enquanto o restante (só a Sonserina) vaiava com todas as forças. Mary cumprimentou o afilhado, mas no momento em que o abraçava viu Draco a observando. Mary faz menção de ir atrás de Draco, entretanto o rapaz lhe deu as costas e saiu cabisbaixo. Snape olhando para a cena e comentou com Mary:

- Acho que você está encrencada!

Logo, Harry foi cercado pelos colegas enlouquecidos e carregado pelo campo. Mary aproveitando este momento de descontração de Harry saiu do estádio, procurando por Draco.

- Draco, você está bem?

- Estou ótimo! Na verdade, nunca estive tão bem! - disse sarcasticamente - e você, porque está aqui e não do lado do maravilhoso Potter?

- Draco, não fale assim.

- Assim como? Só estou falando para você ir atrás do santo Potter! Ele é o melhor mesmo, não é? Não é o que todos por aqui acham? Potter, o maravilhoso - dizia Draco tremendo de raiva.

- Ora, dragãozinho.. - disse Mary tentando agradar Draco

- Já falei para você não me chamar assim! - retrucou Draco bruscamente.

- Tudo bem, **DRACO!** Chega com esses ciúmes bobo...

- Eu? Com ciúmes do... Potter... essa é boa! E porque eu teria ciúme daquele panaca? Só porque ele tem aquela cicatriz idiota todo mundo fica paparicando ele. Até você, em vez de torcer por mim... - a frase morreu nos lábios de Draco.

- Eu estava torcendo por você, dragãozinho.

- Ah, é claro que estava. Vi que você realmente estava muito triste quando ele pegou o pomo.

- Eu estava torcendo por você, mas não fiquei triste por que Harry pegou o pomo. Droga, Draco isso é só um jogo.

- Se é assim, com licença, preciso estudar! - Draco se afasta, deixando Mary estática.

Na hora do jantar, todos se conduziram para o Salão Principal. A turma da Grifinória estava eufórica, ainda comemorando o resultado do jogo contra a Sonserina. Mary olhou para Draco e percebeu que o rapaz evitava olhar para a mesa dos professores e, principalmente, para ela. Após o jantar, Draco foi um dos primeiros a se recolher, estava chateado. Não queria ter brigado com a professora, mas não conseguia esquecer-se de que ela torcera por Potter em vez de torcer por ele no jogo. Mary também não conseguia dormir, ficava revirando-se de um lado para o outro na cama.

- Mary, você ainda está chateada com o Malfoy? - perguntou Snape.

- Ele ficou magoado comigo, Severo.

- Deixa para lá, Mary. Logo ele vê a bobagem que fez!

- Acho que vou dar uma volta.

- Há essa hora? Mary, amanhã eu converso com Malfoy.

- Não precisa, Severo. E eu preciso andar... para pensar um pouco.

Mary levantou-se e logo percebeu que não era a única a andar pelo castelo naquela noite. Alguém mais andava, ou melhor, deslizava para fora do castelo. Encaminhava-se para a Floresta Proibida. Uma nuvem se abriu e deixou o luar passar, assim, Mary pôde ver o perfil da pessoa. Era sem dúvida alguma, Pedro Pettigrew, resolveu segui-lo. Mary foi embrenhando-se na Floresta Proibida, tentando andar o mais silenciosamente possível. De repente, se aproximou de uma clareira, onde parecia estarem reunidas várias pessoas. Assim que chegou mais perto para observar melhor, foi estuporada.

Enquanto isso, Draco se remexia na cama, não conseguia dormir. Estava ainda bastante chateado com Mary, mas mesmo assim sabia que não devia tê-la tratado daquela forma, levantou-se e foi até o quarto da professora. Precisava se desculpar. Mas foi Snape quem o atendeu.

- Eu queria falar com a minha... professora; posso?

- Ela foi dar uma volta, ela está bastante magoada com você, Malfoy. Mas ficará feliz em saber que você veio procurá-la.

Draco ainda tentou chegar à sala de Mary, mas não conseguiu. Pirraça estava por ali, escrevendo palavras obscenas nas paredes. Draco conseguiu entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina sem ser visto por ninguém. "Bom, amanhã falo com ela", pensou.

De manhã, porém, na hora do café, assim que Draco entrou no Salão Principal viu que Mary não se encontrava ali. Quando todos os alunos estavam acabando seu desjejum, Dumbledore falou:

- Atenção, por favor. Eu gostaria de comunicar que a professora Malía não está passando bem e não dará aulas hoje.

Draco olhou para Snape. O professor estava abatido, parecia muito preocupado. Olhou então, para a mesa da Grifinória. Harry parecia tranqüilo, conversando animadamente com Rony e Hermione. Draco saiu do Salão Principal e se dirigiu à ala hospitalar. Encontrando Madame Pomfrey, perguntou:

- Posso ver a professora. Malía?

- Ela não está aqui, Sr. Malfoy.

- Não??

No intervalo entre as aulas de Herbologia e a de Feitiços, Draco correu até o quarto da professora. Bateu à porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Draco tentou abri-la e reparou que a porta estava aberta. Entrou na sala que antecede o quarto.

- Com licença, professora...

Nada. Draco deu mais alguns passos em direção ao quarto. A porta estava entreaberta.

- Com licença. Tem alguém aí?

Draco espiou e constatou que a cama estava vazia e arrumada. Não havia ninguém ali. Snape entrou na sala e se deparou com Draco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sr. Malfoy?

- Eu queria ver a professora Mary.

- Ela está...descansando. Você não ouviu o prof. Dumbledore dizer que ela estava indisposta?

- Por isso mesmo, queria falar com ela.

- Acho melhor você ir para sua aula! Agora!

Draco resolveu não discutir com o professor. Sabia que Mary não estava ali e que todos estava mentindo, ou pelo menos, escondendo algo. Na hora do almoço, Draco observou Harry e novamente achou que ele estava tranqüilo demais. "Ou ele sabe de alguma coisa e por isso está tranqüilo, ou não suspeita de nada", pensou Draco.

Depois do almoço, quando os alunos estavam deixando seus lugares nas mesas para se dirigirem às aulas da tarde, Draco levantou-se, Crabbe e Goyle olharam para ele.

- Podem ficar aí, eu preciso fazer algo antes de ir para a aula.

Os dois sorriram, ainda não tinham terminado de comer a sétima sobremesa. Draco encaminhou-se então para... a mesa da Grifinória. Todos os alunos olhavam espantados quando Draco passava por eles. Seu rosto comumente pálido apresentava um leve rubor nas bochechas.

- Olha só quem vem vindo aí! - exclamou Hermione.

- Se ele quer briga, vai ter. - disse Rony já massageando os nós dos dedos.

Draco parou em frente a Harry.

- O que você quer aqui, Malfoy? - disse Rony.

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley.

- Se você está procurando encrenca...

- Quero falar com você, Potter. - cortou Draco.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre a professora. Mary. Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela?

- O prof. Dumbledore disse que ela está indisposta e...

- Você não sabe de nada, então.

- Sobre o quê? O que foi, Malfoy...

Mas, Draco deu-lhe as costas, deixando os três intrigados.

- O que será que deu nele? - disse Hermione.

- Vai ver endoidou de vez - respondeu Rony.

- Não, ele sabe de alguma coisa. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha madrinha? Vamos, se a gente correr até a ala hospitalar pode dar tempo de falar com ela antes da aula.

- Daria, se não fosse a aula de Poções. Se nós nos atrasarmos 1 segundo, Snape desconta uns dez pontos da Grifinória, no mínimo - disse Hermione.

- Bom, ele provavelmente vai descontar pontos de qualquer jeito, então, vamos lá. - encorajou Rony.

Chegando na ala hospitalar. Harry falou a uma irritada Madame Pomfrey.

- A gente queria ver a professora. Mary?

- Assim não dá! Vou ter que colocar um pergaminho na porta avisando que a professora. Mary não está aqui! Vocês ficam me interrompendo a toda hora.

- Quem mais veio aqui procurá-la?

- O Sr. Malfoy. Eu estou muito ocupada e vocês deviam estar em aula!


	11. Uma Estranha Amizade

**Capítulo 11: Uma Estranha Amizade**

Os três correram para as masmorras. Snape estava simplesmente insuportável, não do modo costumeiro. Hoje, estava muito pior. Já tirara 30 pontos da Grifinória porque Neville Longbottom havia esbarrado, sem querer, numa prateleira cheia de frascos e derrubado uma coisa bastante gosmenta na cabeça de Malfoy. Retirou outros 10 pontos porque todos tinham rido. O único problema é que apenas a Grifinória perdera pontos, mas ninguém ousou reclamar. Quando os três entraram, Snape falou:

- Onde vocês estavam? Estão atrasados!

- Nós fomos até... - começou Harry.

- É claro que o famoso Harry Potter não se importa com os horários. Afinal, regras não foram feitas para o famoso Harry Potter. Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

Os três se sentaram, antes que perdessem mais pontos. Ao final da aula, a Grifinória contabilizou 80 pontos perdidos. Os grifinórios saíram cabisbaixos e estourando de raiva, enquanto os sonserinos riam descaradamente. Harry tomou coragem e se aproximou do professor.

- Professor, o que aconteceu com a minha madrinha?

Snape pareceu ter levado um choque com a pergunta de Harry, seus olhos negros e frios se fixaram nos olhos verdes de Harry perscrutando, tentando adivinhar as verdadeiras intenções do rapaz. Enfim, respondeu:

- Ela não está se sentindo bem e está descansando.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa! - disse Harry para Rony e Hermione assim que saíram da sala - E acho que Malfoy sabe. Vamos atrás dele.

Logo após a aula, Draco foi treinar Quadribol, e os três tiveram que esperar o treino acabar. O time estava furioso com ele depois da nova derrota para a Grifinória e estavam deixando-o exausto. Quando estavam voltando para o castelo, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram em direção a eles.

- Malfoy; precisamos falar com você!

Crabbe e Goyle correram e se postaram ao lado de Draco, esperando as ordens do rapaz. Mas, Draco disse:

- Eu vou conversar com eles, sozinho!

Crabbe e Goyle se olharam indecisos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Está tudo bem. - disse Draco nervoso. - Saiam daqui!

Eles se afastaram, boquiabertos. Mas, não tão espantados quanto o resto da escola que pela primeira vez via Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter conversando, em vez de brigando.

- O que o trio-parada-dura quer?

- Queremos saber o que você sabe sobre a minha madrinha!

- Parece que ela está indisposta - disse Draco displicentemente.

- Mas você sabe que isso é mentira, senão não teria vindo falar com a gente no almoço.

- Brilhante dedução, Potter. Você descobriu tudo isso sozinho ou recebeu ajuda da CDF Granger?

- Anda, Malfoy, desembucha - disse Rony. Draco olhou para Rony com total desprezo, estava cogitando a idéia de ir embora e deixá-los ali, sem resposta. Mas, também estava curioso e eles talvez ajudassem.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. O que sei é que ela sumiu! - disse, enfim.

- Como assim, sumiu? - perguntou Harry

- Sumiu, desapareceu. Não está em lugar algum.

- Eu sei o que significa sumir!! - disse Harry irritado. Draco olhou para Harry e então disse:

- Eu fui procurar na ala hospitalar, não estava lá. Depois, fui ao quarto dela e...

- Você foi ao quarto dela? - perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Fui! Porque?

- Não, nada. Como você sabe onde é o quarto dela? - perguntou Rony.

Draco não respondeu. Contou que foi procurá-la na noite anterior e que ela tinha ido andar pelo castelo.

- E você concluiu, por causa disso, que a professora Mary sumiu. Para mim, parece que ela tá te evitando. - disse Rony

- Cala a boca, Weasley.

- Peraí, Rony. O Malfoy está certo! Se ela estivesse realmente indisposta, porque não está na ala hospitalar, ou no quarto? Onde mais ela pode estar?

- Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite?

- Só pode! Mas...

- O que foi, Harry?

- Como nós vamos descobrir isso?

- Procurando! - disse Draco.

- Ah, é muito fácil! Procurar alguém num castelo deste tamanho! - ironizou Rony.

- E quem disse que é para procurar no castelo! Isso eu já fiz. - retorquiu Draco.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Acontece que eu sei que a professora Mary gosta de andar pela Floresta Proibida quando quer ficar sozinha.

- Na Floresta Proibida! - sussurrou Rony desanimado.

- Mas nós não podemos ir lá. Alguém pode ver a gente.

- Não se a gente for à noite! - disse Draco desafiador.

- Na Floresta Proibida! - disse Rony aflito.

- Mas não pode! Quer dizer, é proibido! - retrucou Hermione - E além do mais... - olhou para Draco.

- Bom, não me importa o que vocês vão fazer, eu vou!

- Na Floresta Proibida! - disse Rony mal contendo o pavor.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Eu vou com você! - disse Harry.

- NÓS vamos - completou Hermione, olhando sério de Draco a Rony.

- Na Floresta Proibida!! - sussurrou Rony completamente apavorado.

- Tá bom. Mas, como vamos sair sem ninguém ver? - perguntou Draco.

- Pode deixar isso comigo. Às onze horas nos espere na entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Se você não estiver lá, nós vamos sozinhos. - disse Harry.

- Sabe, Harry. Eu acho que você não devia confiar no Malfoy. Ele pode estar aprontando alguma! - disse Hermione preocupada.

- Não, ele está preocupado com a professora Mary. - Hermione parecia não estar tão convencida disso - e além do mais, nós vamos com a capa do meu pai. Se for armação do Malfoy, nós voltamos para cá, sem ninguém perceber.

- Se é assim...

Perto da hora combinada, Harry pegou a capa de invisibilidade e com Rony e Hermione desceram para a entrada de Sonserina. Enquanto isso, Draco levantava-se silenciosamente. Seus colegas de quarto estavam completamente adormecidos. Crabbe estava roncando e Goyle agarrado ao travesseiro falava palavras sem nexo. Antes de sair do salão Comunal, Draco deu uma espiada para ver se não havia ninguém por ali. Olhou o corredor. Nada! "Onde estão aqueles três?", pensou. Então, Draco viu. Harry tirou a capa e os três ficaram visíveis novamente.

- Hum! Uma capa de invisibilidade! Então, foi assim que sua cabeça ficou flutu...isso é realmente útil. Vou pedir uma para o meu pai.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Vamos logo, antes que o Filch apare...

Nem acabou de falar, ouviram passos vindo na direção deles.

- Anda, para baixo da capa!

Os quatros se espremeram sob a capa no tempo exato em que Filch apareceu no fim do corredor. Madame Nor-r-ra vinha na frente e parecia saber exatamente onde os quatro estavam. Parou perto deles e pôs-se a miar.

- O que foi, minha querida? Não há ninguém aqui.

Filch olhava cada canto com desconfiança, ansioso por pegar algum aluno fora da cama. Mas, para sua decepção, não via ninguém. Sem saber, ia se aproximando do grupo que estava em pânico. Hermione olhava desconfiada para Draco. Se por acaso ele puxasse a capa, eles estariam encrencados. Provavelmente pegariam uma detenção de um ano. Mas, Draco estava pálido. Filch estava a centímetros dele e o rapaz se encolheu o mais que pôde para evitar que o zelador esbarrasse nele. A cena seria cômica se a situação não fosse tão séria. Filch foi, enfim, afastando-se. Draco fez menção de tirar a capa, mas Harry falou:

- Espere um pouco, Malfoy - pegou, então um pergaminho velho, pelo menos foi o que Draco achou, desenrolou-o e para surpresa de Draco, viu um pontinho com o nome Filch subindo as escadas para as salas dos professores, onde, pelo que mostrava o pergaminho, Pirraça estava zanzando - Tudo bem, podemos sair.

- O que é isso, Potter? - perguntou Malfoy apontando para o pergaminho que Harry dobrava e guardava na mochila.

- É só um...um...- Harry não sabia o que inventar.

- Um mapa. Onde você arruma essas coisas legais, Potter?

- Acho melhor a gente ir logo. - cortou Hermione. Harry agradeceu, mentalmente, à amiga, ia ser muito complicado contar a Draco onde arranjara o Mapa do Maroto.


	12. Passeio na Floresta

**Capítulo 12: Passeio na Floresta**

Seguiram para a Floresta Proibida apressadamente, não queriam mais nenhuma surpresa esta noite. Iam em silêncio. Andaram por quase uma hora sem nenhum sinal.

- O que devemos procurar? - disse Rony

- Qualquer coisa diferente! - respondeu Harry

- Aqui tudo é diferente! - disse Draco.

Então, ouviram algo. Parecia algumas pessoas conversando. Harry achou prudente se cobrirem com a capa. Foi difícil se locomoverem, todos os quatro, embaixo de uma única capa, mas era mais seguro assim. Eles não sabiam quem eram aquelas pessoas. E deram sorte por estarem com a capa, porque ao se aproximarem, perceberam que era uma reunião de Comensais da Morte.

Os quatro se abaixaram, perto de uma árvore, para poderem escutar o que eles falavam. Harry reconheceu alguns e ficou um pouco preocupado. Viu entre os Comensais, Lúcio Malfoy. E se Hermione estivesse certa e tudo não passasse de uma armação de Draco? Afinal, foi idéia dele irem procurar a professora na Floresta. E se ele os trouxera até ali de propósito, para entregá-lo aos Comensais, eles estariam sem defesa, seriam presas fáceis. Harry olhou para Draco que também o observava, talvez adivinhando o que Harry pensava. Os olhos claros de Draco se estreitaram e seu lábio fino se contraiu num sorriso frio

- Preocupado, Potter? Sabe; eu poderia entregá-lo.

Rony se movimentou.

- Seu...

- Calma, Weasley. Eu não vou fazer isso. - Draco voltou a atenção para que os Comensais falavam.

- Como nós iremos tirá-lo dele? - disse uma voz masculina extremamente grossa.

- Se for necessário, podemos matá-lo. O unicórnio não nos interessa. Mas, precisamos da Chave de Cronos. Meu mestre precisa dela para ter sua vingança. - disse uma vozinha que Harry reconheceu como sendo de Pedro Pettigrew.

- E o que nós faremos com Mary? - perguntou Lúcio Malfoy.

- Acho que o Lord das Trevas gostaria de cuidar dela pessoalmente, quando for a hora. Vamos, temos muito trabalho para fazer.

Os quatro garotos resolveram se afastar um pouco, pois precisavam conversar sobre o que acabaram de ver e escutar.

- Eles estão com a professora, o que faremos? - perguntou Rony.

- Por enquanto, não podemos fazer nada. - disse Hermione

- Como não? Não podemos deixá-la com eles!! - disse Draco

- Primeiro, nós não sabemos onde eles a esconderam. Depois, eles estão procurando uma Chave, lembra... deve ser a tal chave que a mãe do Neville falou, e enquanto não a encontrarem, minha madrinha estará bem.

- Mas, o que é essa Chave de Cronos? - perguntou Rony. Harry e Draco deram de ombros. Rony virou-se, então, para Hermione. Se alguém sabia o que era, era ela.

- Eu li tudo sobre isso!

- Novidade! - disse Rony. Hermione olhou feio para Rony desaprovando o comentário do amigo.

- A Chave de Cronos é uma espécie de chave que abre um portal no tempo, passado ou futuro. Provavelmente, Você-Sabe-Quem quer a Chave de Cronos para voltar ao passado e... - Hermione olhou tristemente para Harry

- Matar Harry! - concluiu Rony. Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

- E porque ele se daria ao trabalho de procurar essa tal Chave de Cronos, ou sei lá que nome tem esse troço, só para acabar com o Potter? - disse Draco incrédulo.

- Talvez porque matar Harry seja uma obsessão de Você-Sabe-Quem! - disse Rony irritado.

- E porque voltar ao passado, se ele pode matar o Potter aqui mesmo?!

- Porque, agora, Harry está protegido. E Você-Sabe-Quem sabe que foi o sacrifício da mãe do Harry que o salvou daquela vez. Se ele voltar, não cometerá o mesmo erro e Harry pode não esc... - Hermione não conseguiu terminar de falar. Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água.

- Precisamos achar essa Chave de Cronos antes dos Comensais! - disse Rony

- E porque eu perderia o meu tempo com isso? Só para salvar a pele do Potter?

- Não! Você não precisa fazer por mim, mas pela professora Mary. Se eles encontrarem a Chave vão entregá-la para Voldemort e aí ele com certeza irá matar a minha madrinha.

- Mas como nós vamos encontrar essa chave? Não temos nem idéia por onde começar! - disse Draco

- Vocês não ouviram eles falando sobre poder matar um unicórnio? - falou Hermione.

- E o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Rony

- Quer dizer que você é um tapado! - respondeu Draco.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Isso pode ser uma pista, Rony. - retorquiu Harry.

- Eles matarem um unicórnio? - continuou Rony sem entender nada. Draco revirou os olhos.

- Se eles querem matar o tal unicórnio deve ser porque ele deve estar com a Chave de Cronos - disse Hermione.

- E como vamos encontrar esse unicórnio aqui? - perguntou Rony virando-se e olhando para a Floresta, indicando com isso a dificuldade da tarefa.

- Por acaso, eu sei onde - todos olharam para Draco.

- Como assim?

- Acho que foi por isso que pegaram a professora Mary. - continuou Draco, como se estivesse pensando alto.

- Fala logo, Malfoy.

- Existe aqui na Floresta um local onde os unicórnios costumam se reunir. A professora Mary sabe onde fica. Ela chama este lugar de Jardim dos Unicórnios. Ela já me levou lá algumas vezes.

- Então, você pode nos levar até lá! - disse Harry esperançoso

- Eu não sei não, Harry! - disse Hermione desconfiada.

- O que foi, Mione? - Hermione não respondeu, apenas olhou para Draco.

- Ela não confia em mim, Potter! Não é isso, Granger?

- Hum, pode ser perigoso, Harry.

- Mas não tem outra solução, se quisermos chegar até a Chave de Cronos antes de Voldemort teremos que confiar no Malfoy.

Harry olhou para os amigos. Rony e Hermione não estavam assim tão certos das intenções de Draco. Ele mesmo não sabia se devia confiar, afinal, Draco Malfoy nunca escondeu de ninguém que não gostava dele. Mas, uma coisa Harry não podia negar: Draco se importava com Mary. E ela estava em perigo.

- Olha; eu estou pouco me lixando para o que vai acontecer com o Potter. Mas, em compensação se eu não ajudar, a professora Mary é quem se ferra. E é só por causa dela que eu ajudo.

- Bom, é melhor a gente ir logo, senão não vai adiantar nada! Esse Jardim fica muito longe?

- Mais ou menos.

Os quatro partiram para o Jardim dos Unicórnios. Já estavam andando há algum tempo, quando se aproximando de uma depressão, ouviram um barulho forte, como se dezenas de cascos estivessem batendo em madeira. Ficaram apavorados, a Floresta Proibida era permeada de animais e seres perigosos. Ficaram em alerta, esperando o que quer que estivesse ali. Com as varinhas em mãos, aproximaram-se lentamente. Ao entrarem na depressão, depararam-se com um grupo de centauros. Firenze, um centauro de cabelos louros prateados, aproximou-se deles.

- Harry Potter! Eu sabia que iria encontrá-lo hoje!

- Firenze; não devemos nos meter, essa guerra não é nossa! - disse Agouro, outro centauro, bem menos amistoso que Firenze.

- Agouro, este é o garoto Potter e você sabe o que está acontecendo hoje na Floresta...

- Nós não podemos nos intrometer nisso!

- Não só podemos como devemos. Há vidas inocentes envolvidas. Só nós temos esse conhecimento e eles irão precisar de toda ajuda possível.

Agouro olhou para Firenze como se estivesse em frente a uma criança que não sabe o que faz. Virou-se para o grupo de centauros e partiu.

- Eles não gostam de nós, não é mesmo? - perguntou Harry.

- Não é isso, Harry Potter. Eles acham que não devemos nos intrometer. Sabem o que está para ocorrer, mas mesmo assim acreditam que isso não nos afetará. Como estão enganados!

- Hum...Firenze, você pode dizer para a gente como encontrar a Chave de Cronos?

Firenze ficou subitamente sério. Olhou as estrelas e disse:

- **Esta será uma dura missão  
a Chave de Cronos a qualquer um não se revelará.  
Primeiro, será preciso união.  
Depois, uma grande coragem deve aflorar.  
Sendo a lealdade a última provação,  
só então o Unicórnio Negro confiará  
a Chave de Cronos aos puros de coração..**

- O quê? - perguntaram os quatro atônitos.

- Será que você pode falar a nossa língua? - disse Rony.

- Só isto posso dizer. - Firenze virou-se e partiu - Boa Sorte, vocês irão precisar. Saturno e Marte estão alinhados no mesmo quadrante lunar!

- Mione, diga que você entendeu alguma coisa!!! - disse Harry angustiado.

- Não, desculpe!

- A história tá complicando... Será que é esse tal de unicórnio negro que eles vão matar?

- Eu nunca vi um unicórnio negro no Jardim, só vi unicórnios brancos. - disse Draco completamente atordoado.

- Eu também nunca li nada sobre unicórnios negros. - disse Hermione.

- Acho melhor a gente tentar chegar nesse Jardim e lá nós procuramos um.

- Não, Harry, você não entendeu. Nunca li nada sobre a existência de um unicórnio negro. Que eu saiba só existem unicórnios brancos.


	13. Desvendando Enigmas

**Capitulo 13: Desvendando Enigmas**

Voltaram a andar, mas seus pensamentos estavam no que Firenze dissera. Entretanto, não compreendiam as palavras do centauro. Não faziam nenhum sentido para eles. De tempos em tempos, paravam para descansar ou tentavam se localizar. Na maioria das vezes, ficavam em silêncio. Era um silêncio opressor, eles sentiam o tempo se escoar e ainda nem sinal do Jardim. O nervosismo ia tomando conta de suas mentes cansadas. Ao se aproximarem de uma nova clareira, entretanto, começaram a conversar. Mas, seus ânimos estavam exaltados e a desavença começou sem ninguém saber, mais tarde, explicar como.

- Neste ritmo, vamos chegar no século que vem! - disse Rony irritado.

- Se você quiser pode continuar sozinho. Ah! Eu esqueci, você não sabe o caminho. - disse Draco.

- Se você não tivesse parado naquela clareira para descansar seus pezinhos, já estaríamos lá. - disse Rony ironicamente.

- Eu não lembro de ouvir você reclamar na hora. Na verdade, você foi o primeiro a se esparramar no chão.

- Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy.

- Será que dá para parar de brigar! Anda, Malfoy, vê se acerta esse caminho logo.

- E quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim, Potter?

- Você fica com essa panca toda e no final está mais perdido que a gente. - disse Rony.

- Cala a boca, Weasley. E o que você tá fazendo, além de me chatear?

- Estou tentando botar um pouco de juízo no Harry.

- Em vez de ficarem discutindo podiam tentar pensar no que Firenze nos disse. - disse Harry agora bastante irritado com a atitude de Draco e de Rony.

- Ah! É claro que você nunca presta atenção ao que eu falo, né, senhor Harry Potter?

- Talvez porque você só fale besteiras! - disse Draco.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. E isso não é verdade, Rony. Eu só quero que vocês dois parem de brigar porque eu quero pensar!

- É isso o que você acha, né, Harry? Que eu atrapalho! Desculpe não ser o grande Harry Potter.

- Pare com isso, Rony.

- Porquê? Você não gosta de ouvir umas verdades? O grande Harry Potter não...

- Parem com isso, vocês três! - gritou Hermione.

- É claro que a dona sabe-tudo tinha que se meter!

- Rony! - disse Hermione chorosa.

- Você não precisava falar assim com ela, Rony!

- Ih, o Potter está caidinho pela Granger. Sangue ruim e Cicatriz., um casalzinho bem feliz. Cicatriz e Sangue ruim dão beijinhos e...

- Olha aqui, Malfoy, você está passando dos limites. - disse Hermione.

Os três rapazes apontam ameaçadoramente as varinhas uns para os outros.

- Retire o que você disse, Malfoy! - disse Harry vermelho de raiva.

- Não!

- Se você não retirar o que disse, eu lanço um feitiço em você! - Harry estava tremendo de ódio, não se lembrava de ter sentido tanta raiva assim.

- Sangue ruim e Cicatriz, um casalzinho bem feliz, Cicatriz e...

Harry esqueceu-se da varinha e partiu para cima de Draco e Rony. Os três rolaram pelo chão. Eram socos e pontapés para todo lado.

- Parem, será que vocês não perceberam? - gritou Hermione - Nós estamos sendo testados!!

Mas eles pareciam não escutar o que a garota dizia. Estavam descontrolados. Um ódio insano brilhava nos olhos deles, e eles só sentiam vontade de brigar, de destruir. Não raciocinavam; a fúria cega os comandava

- Nós não podemos brigar, lembra o que o Firenze disse, 'será preciso união'. É isso, devemos permanecer unidos. - gritava Hermione tentando a todo custo fazê-los voltarem à razão

Harry voltou sua atenção para Hermione. Sua mente pareceu desanuviar como quando acontece quando uma nuvem passa deixando o dia ensolarado novamente. Então, com um alívio na mente, controlou-se.

Harry e Hermione tentavam separar Draco e Rony que continuavam brigando. Os dois pareciam estar numa espécie de transe. Aos poucos, Rony foi parando de se debater, Olhava para Hermione num misto de espanto e confusão. Em compensação, Harry estava tendo mais trabalho com Draco. O rapaz estava completamente enlouquecido de ódio. Draco achou que Harry queria brigar com ele e derrubou-o no chão, estava em cima de Harry e batia nele com violência. Harry apenas se defendia. Rony e Hermione tiveram que interceder, antes que Draco matasse Harry a socos. Os dois precisaram segurar Draco, um de cada lado, e afastá-lo de Harry que estava todo machucado. Então, Draco pareceu voltar ao normal.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo!! - repetia Draco

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Não foi culpa sua. Nós não entendemos o aviso de Firenze. Só quando começamos a brigar, eu entendi. Ele disse: 'primeiro, será preciso união. Depois, uma grande coragem deve aflorar. Sendo a lealdade a última provação, só então o Unicórnio Negro confiará a Chave de Cronos aos puros de coração'. Só depois da gente mostrar união, coragem e lealdade, é que o unicórnio se mostrará e entregará a Chave de Cronos. Só pode ser isso!!! - disse Hermione a três rapazes completamente atônitos.

- Isso é incrível, Mione!

- Mas nós brigamos. Isso quer dizer que não vamos conseguir chegar até a Chave? - perguntou Rony.

- Acho que nós estávamos sendo testados. Nós brigamos, tudo bem, mas conseguimos nos controlar. Acho que é isso que importa. - disse Hermione.

- Caramba, o Firenze podia ter falado que iriam testar a gente!

- De certa forma, ele falou. Nós que não entendemos.

- Peraí, então, vai ter mais desses testes, né? - disse Rony desolado

- Acho que sim!

- E se a gente não conseguir? A gente pode não ter tanta sorte da próxima vez. Aí, Voldemort, provavelmente, vai conseguir chegar até a Chave de Cronos, hum... ele vai conseguir desta vez - dizia Harry desanimado - Nós não vamos conseguir pará-lo. Dumbledore vai ficar decepcionado comigo. Eu sei que vai!

- Eu sei bem o que você está sentindo, Harry! - disse Hermione, - desta vez eu consegui entender e se na próxima eu não conseguir...nós vamos ficar encrencados. Vocês dependem de mim e se eu não conseguir...

- Isso seria a minha cara. Não conseguir fazer! Com certeza o Gui ou o Carlinhos iriam tirar isso de letra. Até o Percy! É, ele é inteligente, ia conseguir pensar em algo. Fred e o Jorge iam arrumar uma azaração e acabar com Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas, eu...eu não vou conseguir fazer nada. Nunca!

- Grande coisa, Weasley, seu pai não espera mesmo nada de você. Mas, se você quer saber o que é pressão, fique um dia perto do meu pai. Se eu não for o melhor, o mais rápido, o mais inteligente e mais em tudo não interessa a ele.. "Você deve manter a grandeza do nome Malfoy". Ele se preocupa mais com isso do que comigo.

- Mas, ninguém depende de você...se eu não detiver Voldemort, ele vai recuperar suas forças e aí...vai matar todos. Vocês sabem o que é carregar isso, todos que eu amo acabam morrendo ou seriamente encrencados. Essa é a minha maldição!

- Acontece que você é o menino que sobreviveu, Harry. Todos se preocupam com você. É incrível; as pessoas simplesmente gostam de você.

- É claro, ele é o grande Harry Potter! - disse Draco com ar de desdém.

- Só que todos esperam que eu faça coisas incríveis, e eu não sei se sempre vou conseguir. E quando eu falhar?

- Não é a mesma coisa. Eu nunca fiz nada especial e provavelmente nunca vou fazer. E mesmo se fizesse, será apenas mais uma, já que os meus irmãos já fizeram de tudo. - disse Rony mais para ele do que para Harry.

- Eu preciso entender os próximos testes, vocês dependem disso. - repetia Hermione baixinho.

Hermione sentou-se numa raiz de uma das árvores que circundavam o local. Sua figura pequenina e desprotegida figurava a desolação que os afligia neste momento. Sua cabeça girava, sentia uma sensação estranha. Havia algo no ar. Não estava apenas com medo, era algo muito maior, muito mais assustador, estava realmente apavorada. Tinha medo de não conseguir ajudar Harry. Com medo de não ser boa o suficiente para enfrentar essa situação. Medo... de não conseguir. Rony também sentia medo; um medo inexplicável. Pensava nos seus irmãos. Ele era o sexto irmão de uma família de sete filhos. Seus irmãos mais velhos já haviam feito tantas coisas e deixado seus pais orgulhosos de várias formas: Gui fora monitor chefe e agora trabalhava em Gringotes. Carlinhos fora ótimo jogador de Quadribol e agora lidava com dragões. Percy era com certeza o mais inteligente dos irmãos, sempre preocupado em tirar boas notas. Até mesmo Fred e Jorge eram especiais, todos em Hogwarts gostavam deles. Mas, ele, ele era apenas um adolescente com problemas de adolescentes, nem para o time da casa conseguira entrar! Além do mais o que mais ele poderia fazer que os irmãos já não tivessem feito?

Draco só pensava no pai. Nunca tivera um momento de carinho; para o pai, Draco era apenas o herdeiro que não deixaria o nome da família morrer. Não que despejasse em Draco grandes esperanças. Sempre deixava claro a decepção que tinha do filho; criticando-o sempre que possível, nunca estava satisfeito. Então, Draco jogava suas frustrações contra Harry. Porque ele tinha toda a atenção? Só por causa de uma cicatriz estúpida? Se Harry não existisse, talvez alguém mais o percebesse. Enquanto isso, Harry pensava em Dumbledore. Sentia medo, não queria desapontá-lo. E os amigos, eles estavam nesta enrascada por sua causa e ele não sabia como ajudá-los. Com certeza iria fracassar. Não que se importasse com o que aconteceria a ele. Já estava acostumado a enfrentar este tipo de problemas, na verdade, desde que chegou a Hogwarts enfrentara grandes perigos, mas não queria ver os amigos sofrendo. Não suportaria isso! Harry sentia que estavam em grande perigo e que contavam com ele e isso fazia o medo crescer em seu peito. Ia ser necessária uma coragem que ele não sabia se tinha.

E então, como se algo estalasse dentro dele, ele percebeu. Ele não podia deixar se levar pelo medo. Concentrou-se. Tinha que se controlar. Aos poucos a sensação de medo foi passando. Não sumiu totalmente, mas não era mais aquele medo irracional que sentia a momentos atrás. Levantou-se de um salto e virando-se para os outros disse:

- Mione, Rony, Malfoy e se tudo isto que estamos sentindo não for apenas mais um teste? Pode ser isso, não é Mione?

- Não sei, Harry. - disse Hermione confusa.

- Se acalme, Mione. Você precisa se controlar! Pense, isso é só mais um teste.

- Eu...estou...

- Isso não é real, Mione! Anda, você consegue.

- Eu acho...que posso...Sim. Pode ser um dos testes. - disse Hermione se acalmando lentamente.

- É isso, nós estamos sendo testados. Essa sensação que estamos sentindo é o nosso maior medo, o que mais nos aflige: para mim é fracassar e decepcionar Dumbledore ou machucar meus amigos; para você, Mione, é não conseguir entender os testes e com isso nos prejudicar; para Rony é nunca fazer nada que impressione seus pais e para Malfoy é decepcionar seu pai. É isso, temos que ter coragem para superar nossos maiores receios.

Todos olhavam uns para os outros. É, fazia sentido! E a partir do momento em que assim pensavam, o medo foi cedendo.

- Precisamos nos concentrar, ou estes testes vão acabar com a gente! - disse Rony.


	14. O Jardim dos Unicórnios

**Capítulo 14: O Jardim dos Unicórnios**

Continuaram andando, porém estavam exaustos, não só fisicamente, já estavam andando quase à noite toda, mas também, psicologicamente, os testes mexeram com suas mentes. Não era nada fácil lidar com seus medos mais íntimos e vencê-los. Há quase meia hora andavam calados, quase sem pensar em nada. Andavam quase no "automático". Então, Rony desmoronou, caindo sentado próximo a uma raiz de uma enorme árvore.

- Eu preciso descansar um pouco, por favor!

- Malfoy, você tem certeza que estamos no caminho certo? - perguntou Harry, olhando em volta e com a sensação de já ter passado por ali antes.

- Olha, Potter, já tô de saco cheio, é a décima vez que você pergunta isso!

- Gente, calma! Não vamos voltar a estaca zero! Rony está certo, precisamos descansar um pouco.

Todos se acomodaram da melhor forma possível (o que não significou muita coisa, já que eles estavam no meio de uma floresta). Logo, pegaram no sono. Depois de algum tempo (Harry não soube precisar quanto), Harry despertou ao ouvir uma canção. Era a voz mais doce que Harry já ouvira na vida, como se um anjo cantasse. Curioso, levantou-se e olhou indeciso para os amigos, sabia que devia acordá-los e que não devia andar sozinho pela floresta, mas..."eles estão tão cansados", pensou. Resolveu seguir o som da voz, sozinho. Ela parecia vir de mais adiante, logo depois das árvores que circundavam o local onde eles pararam para descansar. Sem pensar no perigo que poderia estar correndo, Harry passou pelas árvores e viu que mais a frente havia um córrego. A voz parecia vir dali. Ao se aproximar viu que estava próximo a uma nascente, havia muitas pedras e ao fundo, uma gruta. Uma moça belíssima estava sentada em uma das pedras e enquanto cantava penteava os longos cabelos prateados. Harry ficou abismado com a beleza da moça. Ela, sem notar a presença do bruxinho, simplesmente cantava. Harry tentou se aproximar mais um pouquinho, e, como que ouvindo ou sentindo essa aproximação, a moça imediatamente parou de cantar. Olhou exatamente para onde Harry se encontrava e o viu ali. Sem graça, Harry murmurou:

- Desculpe!

- Harry Potter! - disse a moça com sua voz melodiosa - você deve tomar muito cuidado! Sua vida pode transformar-se ou deixar de existir, nesta noite!

E sem avisar, mergulhou nas águas escuras do córrego. Harry ainda surpreso com a reação da moça, ficou observando a água, esperando que a moça retornasse à superfície. Acontece que a moça não retornava, e Harry começou a se preocupar. Olhava para a água, mas não conseguia enxergar a moça. Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou-se nas águas geladas. Para sua surpresa, o córrego era extremamente raso e sem entender, Harry ficou se perguntando o que teria acontecido à moça ou se não havia sonhado com tudo aquilo. Resolveu voltar à companhia dos amigos o mais rápido possível. Quando chegou lá, despertou Rony:

- Hum...o que foi? - perguntou Rony sonolento e depois vendo Hermione e Draco dormindo muito próximos um do outro, disse num tom alto: - Mione, acorda!!!

Ao se acomodar, Hermione sentou-se perto de Draco e quando a garota dormiu, sem querer, sua cabeça encostou no ombro do rapaz. Draco, por sua vez, tinha passado o braço pelo ombro de Hermione e ambos dormiram, assim, abraçadinhos, feito um casalzinho de namorados. Ao ouvir Rony praticamente gritar, Hermione e Draco acordaram num salto e ficaram bastante constrangidos com a situação em que se encontravam. Draco retirou o braço do ombro de Hermione e a garota passou a ajeitar o cabelo, extremamente corada.

- O que aconteceu com você, Potter? - perguntou Draco vendo Harry ensopado e tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ah, eu caí, quer dizer, entrei no riozinho ali na frente para ajudar uma moça...

- O que? Ajudar uma moça? - perguntou Rony

- É, peraí, deixa eu contar direito. - Harry contou como acordou ouvindo uma música e seu encontro com a moça misteriosa. - aí, ela simplesmente sumiu na água...

- Ela deve ser uma Náiade . - disse Hermione como se isso resolvesse todas as dúvidas dos rapazes.

- Uma o quê? - perguntaram os três.

- Uma Náiade - Hermione respirou fundo - é uma ninfa que protege os rios. Algumas têm o dom da profecia e o de proferir oráculos. - disse Hermione na sua voz de sabe-tudo - Ela te disse alguma coisa, Harry?

- Aham. - disse Harry balançando cabeça afirmativamente

- O quê?

- Ela disse para eu tomar cuidado que...hum - Harry pensou um pouco - que minha vida podia se transformar ou deixar de existir nesta noite.

- Transformar como? - perguntou Rony

A pergunta ficou no ar. Eles sabiam que a Náiade estava se referindo a um possível ataque de Voldemort, mas não queriam antecipar o medo.

- Potter, onde fica esse lugar?

- Porque, Malfoy?

- Bom, a entrada do Jardim fica numa gruta, perto de um riozinho. Eu nunca vi nenhuma Náiade, ou sei lá que nome tem essas coisas - Hermione revirou os olhos - , mas pode ser a entrada do Jardim.

- Fica ali, depois daquelas árvores. - disse Harry apontando o caminho.

Os quatro foram andando até lá, um pouco mais animados, estavam próximos agora. Chegaram na nascente em que até agora pouco se encontrava uma linda Náiade cantando e, avistando a gruta, Draco disse:

- É, é aqui mesmo. Temos que entrar na gruta e mover a décima pedra que está no fundo da gruta. Ela tampa a passagem para o Jardim.

A gruta era escura e o chão coberto por um musgo que os fazia escorregar em todo momento. Rony olhou apreensivo para a gruta.

- Será que tem aranhas? Eu não suporto aranhas.

- Que que é, Weasley? Não vai me dizer que você tem medo de aranhas? - perguntou Draco divertido.

- Você fala assim, porque não viu o tamanho das aranhas que têm por aqui!!! - disse Rony sentindo calafrios ao se lembrar de Aragogue e seus "filhinhos".

Entraram e com muito cuidado foram caminhando, desviando-se de estalagmites e outras coisas que eles preferiram não saber o que eram. Quanto mais fundo entravam, mais escura e assustadora a gruta ficava, gruta que se revelou mais profunda do que aparentava à primeira vista. Draco, então, ficou um pouco para trás, colocou-se estrategicamente atrás de Rony, puxou a varinha e disse:

- Aspectum Aracnio!

Da varinha, então começou a sair uma longa e viscosa pata de aranha que Draco aproximou da nuca de Rony. Ao sentir o contato da pata da aranha, Rony começou a suar frio. Não tinha coragem de olhar para trás, mas sentia, sem dúvida alguma, que se tratava de uma aranha. Sem conter o pânico, saiu gritando:

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**

Passou por Harry e Hermione, quase os derrubando, acabou tropeçando numa pedra solta e caiu de rosto no chão. Draco se revirava no chão de tanto rir. Quando Rony percebeu o que o rapaz tinha feito, ficou com as orelhas muito vermelhas e partiu para cima de Draco.

- Seu idiota miserável!!

Harry e Hermione tiveram que entrar na frente de Rony para evitar uma briga. Numa fúria incontida, Rony empurrou Hermione tentando se aproximar de Draco. Mas, ao fazer isso, Hermione acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu sobre Draco. Os dois rolaram até pararem algumas pedras abaixo. Então, numa atitude cavalheiresca (?) de Draco (??), o rapaz estendeu a mão para a garota e a ajudou a ficar em pé. Hermione havia torcido o pé e não conseguia se levantar, o rapaz a tomou nos braços e a carregou até um lugar plano onde poderiam ver melhor o ferimento.

- Solta ela, Malfoy!! - falou Rony enciumado.

- Ela não consegue ficar em pé, seu imbecil! - disse Draco

- É, e foi por sua causa!

- Pelo que me lembro foi você que empurrou ela!!!

- Será que vocês dois podem parar com isso? - disse Hermione irritada. - E pára de encher, Rony, foi muito legal da parte do Malfoy me carr... - e sua voz começou a sumir e ela ficar extremamente corada. - egar até aqui! Obrigada, Malfoy.

Draco apenas deu de ombros, nem tinha pensado no que tinha feito, apenas fez. Ficou olhando para Hermione, nunca tinha reparado, mas ela era até bonitinha, - pensou Draco -para uma sangue-ruim, é claro. Harry abaixou-se, mas ficou envergonhado de tocar na perna da amiga. Draco, revirando os olhos, disse:

- É só uma torção, Potter. Sai da frente. - Puxou a varinha e apontando para a perna da garota, disse: - Asclépio. O tornozelo da menina foi desinchando até voltar ao aspecto normal. Ela colocou-se de pé e sorriu para Draco:

- Obrigada de novo, Malfoy.

- Se eu não ajudasse, a gente não saia daqui, não é? - disse Draco irritado, mas estava irritado com ele mesmo. - Vamos logo!

Voltaram a andar e logo encontraram a parede no fim da gruta. Tatearam a parede e localizaram a décima pedra. Era enorme. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, como iriam afastá-la dali. Tudo bem que eles eram jovens e possuíam um excelente vigor físico, mas a pedra parecia bastante pesada, até mesmo para dez deles.

- Como vamos tirá-la daí? - perguntou Harry. Draco disse:

- Vocês são bem tapados, hein? - e empurrando-os para fora do caminho, disse apontando a varinha para a pedra: - Mobililapis .

A enorme pedra começou lentamente a se mover até abrir uma pequena passagem, passagem que dava exatamente para uma pessoa passar de cada vez. Logo a gruta foi iluminada pelo luar. Draco foi o primeiro a passar, seguido por Harry, Rony e Hermione. Eles se depararam com um belo jardim florido. O lugar era realmente encantador, e por alguns instantes eles se esqueceram que estavam na Floresta Proibida. Olharam ao redor e viram que estavam cercados por diversos unicórnios de vários tamanhos, mas todos extremamente brancos. Um unicórnio se aproximou, até chegar bem próximo de Draco. Era o menor de todos

- Como vai. - O pequeno unicórnio relinchou em resposta a Draco. Hermione tentou se aproximar - Pode vir, ele ainda não tem medo de nós. Quando eles crescem não confiam muito. Mas este ainda é um filhotinho.

- Eu não vejo nenhum unicórnio negro por aqui. - disse Harry olhando em volta.

- Mas deve existir um, né? Quer dizer, o Firenze disse que o unicórnio negro tinha que confiar na gente...

- E agora, o que vamos fazer?

Os quatro começaram a olhar ao redor. Era um imenso jardim. Deveria ter uma porção de unicórnios por ali. Tudo bem que localizar um unicórnio negro no meio de tantos brancos seria fácil, mas... por onde começar? Foram andando, até encontrarem uma rocha negra que brilhava contra o luar. Aproximaram-se do local e entreolharam-se. Havia uma inscrição no chão, bem em frente à rocha. Harry olhou para os amigos.

- E se o tal unicórnio negro for uma forma de expressão. - disse voltando a olhar a rocha a sua frente.


	15. A Última Prova

**Capitulo 15: A Última Prova**

Sem perder tempo, Hermione abaixou-se e passou a examinar a inscrição:

- Isto parece latim! - disse, enfim. - Iunctio confirma, não, confirmare. Acho que significa A união... hum... fortalece. - voltou sua atenção para o que estava escrito no chão - Animus nobilitat, a coragem enobrece...hum... et fi...fides uin...cit. É isso: "a união fortalece, a coragem enobrece e a lealdade vence"!

- Você tem certeza, Mione? - perguntou Rony.

- É claro que tenho. - Hermione olhou indignada para Rony. Harry, então, deu um grito.

- Ai! - e colocou a mão na testa - Ai! A minha cicatriz está queimando!

- Isso significa... - Rony olhou apreensivo para os lados e engoliu em seco.

- O quê? - perguntou Draco.

- Que Você-Sabe-Quem está por perto! - sussurrou Hermione. Draco arregalou os olhos e também engoliu em seco.

- O Lord das Trevas! - murmurou com medo.

- Nós não temos muito tempo! Mione, você conseguiu ler a inscrição e agora o que acontece? - perguntou Harry.

- Não sei. Mas, Harry, se Você-Sabe-Quem está vindo para cá, você deve se esconder! - disse Hermione.

- Eu não vou me esconder!

- Mas ele... - começou Hermione

- O que é que vocês acham que Voldemort vai fazer quando chegar e encontrá-los aqui, sozinhos? - cortou Harry.

Os três se entreolharam.

- E o que você acha que Você-Sabe-Quem vai fazer se encontrar VOCÊ aqui? - disse Hermione.

- Mione está certa, Harry, você precisa se esconder - disse Rony

- Não!

- Desculpe, Harry, é para o seu próprio bem - e apontando a varinha para o garoto, disse: - Petrificus Totalis!

Harry, pego de surpresa, não teve tempo de tentar um contra-feitiço. Sentiu uma dormência percorrer seu corpo. Tentou pegar sua varinha, mas não conseguiu mexer o braço. Reparou que não conseguia mexer o corpo todo, estava paralisado, ou melhor, petrificado.

- Desculpe, Harry. Venham me ajudar a escondê-lo ali atrás daquelas pedras.

Draco e Rony arrastaram Harry, enquanto Hermione tentava entender o que fazer com a inscrição.

- Aqui você estará seguro! - disse Rony.

Ouviram então um estrondo, e, bem perto de Hermione aparataram alguns Comensais. Os dois garotos correram para junto da amiga, ambos com as varinhas nas mãos, prontos para atacar se fosse necessário. Então, entre os Comensais, surgiu um bruxo alto, que deslizava entre os Comensais, e estes abriam passagem quando ele se aproximava. Vestia uma longa capa que cobria seu rosto. Mesmo assim, os garotos sabiam de quem se tratava. O bruxo lentamente se aproximou deles e retirou a capa do rosto. Viram um rosto que não lembrava o de um homem, mas o de uma cobra. Hermione soltou um grito abafado. Rony e Draco estavam assustados demais para isso.

O bruxo examinou-os atentamente. Sentiu o medo que percorria os jovens corpos e sorriu. Era um sorriso aterrorizador. Gostava de sentir o medo que despertava nos outros bruxos, isso aumentava suas forças.

- Onde está Harry Potter? - perguntou numa voz sibilante.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Mestre, esse garoto, o ruivo, é Ronald Weasley, o meu antigo dono, quer dizer, quando eu era um rato. - disse Pedro Pettigrew.

O bruxo olhou para ele e disse:

- Não sei de onde você tirou a idéia de que essa informação me interessaria, Rabicho.

- Oh, desculpe, mestre. Mas é que ele é o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. E se ele está aqui, o menino Potter também está. - concluiu o homenzinho.

Os lábios (se é que aquilo eram lábios) se contorceram no que era para ser um sorriso.

- Então, quer dizer que o grande Harry Potter está se escondendo de mim? - perguntou sarcástico aos garotos.

Neste instante, Lúcio Malfoy aparatou trazendo consigo, Mary. A professora estava desacordada. Voldemort virou-se para ela e com a varinha apontada em sua direção, disse:

- Enervate!

Mary despertou lentamente e assustou-se ao ver onde estava e quem estava ali.

- Ora, bom dia, Bela Adormecida. - ironizou Voldemort - Achei que você gostaria de presenciar a minha vitória!

- Do que você está falando, Voldemort? Você e vitória são coisas opostas.

Pedro Pettigrew se aproximou de Mary e lhe deu um tapa no rosto com a mão de prata. Um filete de sangue escorreu do supercílio de Mary.

- Como você ousa se dirigir desta forma ao Lord das Trevas?

- Ah, cala a boca, seu traidor miserável!

- Rabicho, afaste-se! Quero que Mary me veja acabar com o último Potter. Assim que ele tiver coragem de aparecer.

Mary olhou apreensiva para os garotos.

- Deixe-os ir, Voldemort, são apenas crianças! - pediu Mary.

- Não, Mary, você não entendeu. Eles sabem onde está Harry Potter e vão me dizer por bem ou por mal. - e virou-se para os três garotos.

Rony arregalou os olhos. Mary levantou-se com o que lhe restava de forças e se colocou em frente a eles.

- Você não vai machucar essas crianças, Voldemort. Eu não vou permitir.

- E quem é você para desafiar Lord Voldemort?

Voldemort apenas apontou a varinha para Mary e disse:

- Criança tola! Expellimagus .

Mary foi atirada longe. Draco gritou e tentou se aproximar da professora, mas Lúcio Malfoy entrou em sua frente.

- Ora, ora. Esse não é seu filho, Lúcio?

- É sim, mestre. - e se dirigindo a Draco - O que você está fazendo aqui, e com eles?

Draco olhou para a professora caída e desacordada.

- Estou falando com você, garoto!

Draco não respondeu, seus olhos fitaram os do pai, cheios de rancor.

- Está na hora de você decidir, Draco, a quem você é fiel? - disse Voldemort com um falso tom amistoso na voz.

Lúcio encarou o filho e disse:

- É claro que ele é fiel a nós, mestre. Não é mesmo, meu filho? - Draco pensou na ironia do destino, sempre quis que o pai mostrasse que o queria por perto, mas justamente no momento em que o faz, não era mais o que deseja...

Hermione e Rony ouviam tudo apreensivos. Hermione não conseguia acreditar que Draco os trouxera ali para entregá-los. Draco parecia estar em ebulição, seus olhos iam de Mary ao pai. Quando encontrou os olhos de Hermione, tomou coragem e falou:

- Não, pai. Desta vez, não.

Lúcio encarou o filho.

- O que foi que você disse, moleque?

Reunindo mais coragem do que parecia ter, Draco enfrentou o pai:

- Isso mesmo o que o senhor ouviu. Eu não vou deixar o senhor machucar minha mãe, mais uma vez!

Hermione e Rony arregalaram os olhos. "Do que ele está falando?" - pensaram.

- É, eu sei o seu segredinho sórdido, papai! - disse Draco frente à expressão de espanto de Lúcio.

- O quê? - balbuciou Lúcio pego de surpresa.

- No dia do aniversário do Potter, nós vimos uma lembrança da professora Mary através de uma penseira e lá descobri que vocês namoraram por um tempo. E descobri que ela tinha tido um filho seu. Depois, na noite de Natal, quando eu estava voltando da casa dela, ouvi a Narcisa conversando com uma amiga dela, a Miss Carry, e contando toda a verdade. Sobre como você tramou uma armadilha para minha mãe e, por isso, ela foi parar no hospital. Depois, você comprou o médico, ele disse que o bebê havia morrido, mas ele me entregou para você. Ela acreditou no médico e alguns meses depois, você e Narcisa anunciaram meu nascimento.

- Foi ela - Lúcio disse apontando com a cabeça para Mary - que colocou essas caraminholas na sua cabeça, não foi?

- É claro que não, eu já disse, ouvi tudo da boca da Narcisa, ouvi-a dizer que não podia ter filhos e me aceitou porque senão o senhor a trocaria por outra que pudesse lhe dar um herdeiro. É só isso que eu sou para o senhor, não é? Apenas um herdeiro! Mas foi um belo presente de Natal, na verdade, o melhor da minha vida! Ela - disse apontando para Mary - mesmo sem saber que era minha mãe sempre mostrou que gostava de mim.

- Você está enganado! Mary não é sua mãe! - dizia Lúcio descontrolado.

- Não adianta negar, o garoto é inteligente, Lúcio. Não duvide disso! - disse Voldemort - O que me interessa agora é como ele vai utilizar essa informação.

- Da única forma possível - disse Draco e se ajoelhou ao lado de Mary.

- Muito comovente, - ironizou Voldemort - mas seus problemas familiares não me interessam, cuido de vocês dois mais tarde - e virando-se para Hermione e Rony, disse: - E agora vocês! Eu posso ser muito gentil com aqueles que colaboram e extremamente duro com aqueles que me desafiam. Então, onde está Harry Potter?

Os dois não responderam.

- Sim, vocês são leais, mas de que isso adianta a vocês, hein? - e então, disse, apontando a varinha para Rony: - Crucio!

Rony caiu ao chão gritando de dor, Hermione também gritava pedindo para Voldemort parar. Os Comensais riam ao redor deles. Voldemort abaixou a varinha um instante, Rony sentiu a dor dilacerante cessar para ouvir a voz do pior bruxo que já existiu:

- Isso dói, não é mesmo? É só você me dizer e a dor pára.

Rony olhou para Voldemort, seus olhos lacrimejavam de dor, mas não respondeu. Não iria entregar Harry de forma nenhuma, nem que pagasse com a própria vida. Voldemort levantou a varinha novamente. Rony voltou a gritar e se contorcer de tanta dor. Era como se milhares de espadas incandescentes perfurassem seu corpo. Harry, atrás das pedras, ouvia a tudo e tentava, em vão, libertar-se do feitiço de Hermione. Quando Rony não mais suportava tamanha dor e estando prestes a desmaiar, Voldemort abaixou a varinha mais uma vez.

- Garoto tolo! Você acha que Harry Potter se importa com você? Se ele se importasse estaria aqui, não é mesmo?

Rony não conseguia falar. Estava trêmulo, enfim, não suportando mais, desmaiou. Voldemort, então olhou para Hermione.

- E você, garota, sua lealdade a Harry Potter é grande o bastante?

Hermione olhou assustada para os lados, mas respondeu numa voz segura:

- Se for necessário, eu morro por Harry! - disse corajosamente.


	16. A Chave de Cronos

**Capitulo 16: A Chave de Cronos**

Mary continuava caída no chão. Olhava Lord Voldemort cercados por seus Comensais conversando com Hermione, Draco e Rony. Tentava se levantar, os garotos estavam em perigo, precisava ajudá-los. Voldemort andava em círculos, falando alto aos garotos:

- Vocês viram, esse é o famoso Harry Potter! Sempre se escondendo atrás de alguém! Não é isso? Seus amigos se mostraram leais a você, e você? Irá deixá-los sofrer mais no seu lugar?

Harry se mexia, estava quase conseguindo se livrar do feitiço de Hermione. Enquanto isso, Voldemort apontando a varinha para a garota, disse:

- Viu o que você me 'obriga' a fazer!!!! Avada Ke...

Hermione olhou assustada para Voldemort. Sabia que não havia contra-feitiço para a pior das maldições imperdoáveis. Via Rony caído ao seu lado, mas parecia tão longe... Olhou para Draco, o rapaz estava pálido e parecia realmente assustado. Então, antes que Voldemort terminasse de proferir a maldição da morte, Harry saltou na frente de Hermione.

- Eu estou aqui, Voldemort!

O Lord das Trevas sorriu e abaixou a varinha.

- Corajoso, sim, você se mostrou muito corajoso e leal, mas também extremamente tolo.

Levantou a varinha na direção de Harry, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, algo começou a ocorrer. Como um terremoto, o chão começou a tremer. E uma fenda abriu-se no local da inscrição. Harry olhou apreensivo para os amigos, mas nenhum deles parecia ter idéia sobre o que podia estar acontecendo. Labaredas de fogo começaram a sair da fenda e circundavam os quatro garotos. Eles tinham a impressão de que se fizessem qualquer movimento, cairiam na fenda, o que não parecia nada agradável. E então, eles viram... dentro da fenda, bem no meio do fogo, eles viram um unicórnio. Ele era tão negro quanto uma noite sem luar. O animal se aproximou dos garotos e Harry sentiu, sem saber mais tarde explicar como, que ele não faria mal a eles. Era um animal magnífico, seu pêlo brilhava contra o fogo, mas seus olhos transmitiam extrema tranqüilidade. Depois de fitar cada um dos garotos atentamente, transformou-se numa imensa bola de fogo. Os quatro gritaram, não estavam preparados para isso. Ao olharem para o que restou do unicórnio negro, viram uma grande pedra, parecida com uma bola de cristal, mas ao invés de ser translúcida, era negra como a escuridão. Harry olhou para os outros três e eles como que incentivaram-no a pegar a pedra. Harry abaixou-se e tomou-a em suas mãos. Era incrivelmente fria.

- A Chave de Cronos! - murmurou.

- Isto mesmo, Harry Potter! Esta é a Chave de Cronos. E agora que ela se revelou posso matá-los. Acredite, Harry, não foi nada fácil me controlar e não matá-lo durante toda esta noite!

- Como assim? - perguntou Harry sem entender.

- Ora, vocês realmente acreditaram que eu, Lord Voldemort, não sabia que vocês estavam atrás de Mary? - Voldemort olhou para os Comensais que riam alto. - Mas era necessário alguém de alma pura para o maldito unicórnio confiar a Chave. É inacreditável a sorte que Rabicho tem, mesmo sendo tão estúpido ao deixar-se ser seguido.

Pedro chorava baixinho murmurando:

- Perdoe-me, milorde, perdoe este seu servo.

Voldemort, porém não prestava atenção.

- Eu sabia que você seria tolo o bastante para tentar salvar Mary e então preparei aquela ceninha que vocês viram - e ao reparar a expressão de espanto no rosto de Harry, disse - Como eu sabia que vocês estavam ali? Vocês acham que uma capa de invisibilidade impediria Lord Voldemort e além do mais, vocês são tão silenciosos quanto quatro trasgos. Só foi preciso falar algumas palavras, coisas que eu queria que soubessem, que seriam úteis para vocês encontrarem a Chave de Cronos, para mim!

- E para que você a quer? Não precisa voltar ao passado para me matar! Eu estou aqui!

- Ah não! Realmente não preciso voltar no tempo, mas eu quero! Vou matá-lo agora e depois vou voltar até aquela noite e matá-lo novamente. Assim, não perderei meus poderes e você não existirá. Diga adeus a sua vida e a sua existência, Harry Potter!

Os Comensais riram alto. Hermione gritou para Harry:

- Use a Chave, Harry, agora!

Harry olhou para o cristal que tinha nas mãos. Não sabia o que fazer. Pensou nos pais, queria tanto que eles estivessem ali, com ele. Hermione, Rony e Draco se aproximaram de Harry.

- Faz alguma coisa, Potter! - disse Draco visivelmente amedrontado.

- O quê?

- Sei lá! O que estava escrito no chão, Granger?

- Iunctio confirmare, animus nobilitat et fides uincit.

Ao ouvir Hermione pronunciar estas palavras, Harry soltou o cristal com um grito.

- Está fervendo!

Mas, ao invés de cair ao chão, a pedra ficou flutuando na frente dos garotos.

- Pegue-a, Rabicho - ordenou Lord Voldemort.

- Mas mestre...

- Pegue-a agora, antes que seja tarde!

Pedro Pettigrew, hesitante, avançou para a Chave de Cronos, mas ao tentar pegá-la com a mão de prata (para não se queimar) foi repelido violentamente e atirado longe. O cristal começou a girar vertiginosamente ao redor dos quatro garotos. Nenhum deles sabia o que isto significava, mas sentiam que estavam protegidos. Conforme rodeava os garotos, a Chave de Cronos inundava-os com uma luz negra. Dali a instantes eles não conseguiam vislumbrar um palmo frente ao rosto. Só escutavam um zunido alto como uma chaleira com água fervendo. Então o barulho ensurdecedor e a escuridão começaram a diminuir até sumir completamente. A Chave de Cronos foi parando e estacionou frente a Harry, flutuando. Harry, apreensivo, esticou as mãos com cuidado e tocou levemente no cristal, estava novamente frio. Olhou para os amigos.

- Está gelado!

Hermione olhando em volta, falou:

- Onde estão todos? Onde eles foram parar?

Harry olhou para os lados. Estavam sozinhos. Não havia sinal de Voldemort ou dos Comensais.

- Vai ver que eles fugiram! - disse esperançoso.

- Onde está a professora Mary? - perguntou Rony

- Eu não sei! Será que eles a levaram? - disse Hermione

- Isso é culpa sua, Potter!

- Calma aí, Malfoy - disse Rony.

- Nós precisamos voltar para o castelo, - disse Hermione e olhando para Draco - agora só Dumbledore pode ajudar a professora - sentenciou.

Harry e Rony concordaram com a amiga. Draco, ainda não totalmente convencido, seguiu o trio. Estava amanhecendo, o que facilitava, e muito, a caminhada. Andaram cerca de duas horas (desta vez, não ficaram andando em círculos) e logo chegaram ao castelo. A maioria dos alunos ainda devia estar dormindo. Os quatro se dirigiram para o escritório de Dumbledore. Ao parar frente ao gárgula, Harry disse:

- Sorvete de Pistache! - essa era a senha atual. Mas, ao invés do gárgula dar passagem a eles, não se moveu um milímetro.

- Sorvete de Pistache! - repetiu Harry mais alto, mas novamente o gárgula não se mexeu.

- Acho que Dumbledore mudou a senha, Harry. - concluiu Rony.

- Nossa, Weasley, você realmente é um gênio! Eu nunca iria suspeitar uma coisa dessas! - ironizou Draco.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? - perguntou Hermione. Rony se aproximou do gárgula.

- Cerveja amanteigada! Bala gosmenta! Creme de eléboros doce! - disse numa tentativa frustrada e desesperada de adivinhar a senha.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - os quatro ouviram alguém perguntar e quase caíram para trás quando se viraram e viram Snape parado frente a eles.


	17. Mais Uma Visita Ao Passado

**Capitulo 17: Mais Uma Visita Ao Passado**

Eles se viraram para explicar que queriam e precisavam falar com Dumbledore, mas não estavam preparados para o que viram. Parado frente a eles, estava nada mais que Snape. Mas, não o Professor Snape e sim um Snape jovem, vestido com o uniforme da Sonserina e ostentando no peito um vistoso distintivo de monitor-chefe.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - repetiu irritado.

- Professor Snape - murmurou Rony, atordoado. Hermione pisou no pé de Rony e olhou feio para ele.

- O quê? - perguntou Snape sem entender o que o garoto dissera.

- Hã, nós precisamos falar com o professor Dumbledore, é urgente! - disse Harry tentando consertar a "indiscrição" de Rony..

- E o que é tão urgente para vocês incomodarem o diretor à essa hora?

- Você não iria acreditar se a gente contasse. - respondeu Harry francamente.

- É melhor vocês voltarem para o Salão Principal ou vou ter que descontar pontos das suas casas.

- Você não entendeu, nós **PRECISAMOS** falar com Dumbledore - insistiu Harry veementemente.

- Acho que quem não entendeu foi **VOCÊ**, e vou falar com a monitora da sua casa, qual é o seu nome?

Harry olhou indeciso para os amigos, e agora o que faria? Não podia dizer seu nome. Por sorte, neste momento uma bruxa se aproximou, era a senhora Figg.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- É exatamente isso que estou perguntando a eles, professora - respondeu Snape.

- E nós já dissemos a ele, professora, nós precisamos falar com o professor Dumbledore, urgente.

A professora Figg olhou detidamente para os quatro, analisando-os. Harry ficou nervoso. Não poderia explicar, não na frente de Snape, o que tinha acontecido a eles. Enfim, a senhora falou:

- Sigam-me.

- Mas, professora. Assim eles vão se atrasar e...

- Pode deixar, Sr. Snape. Depois converso com o professor deles pessoalmente.

Snape olhou para os garotos com desprezo e foi embora.

- Grãos de âmbar cinzento! - disse a professora ao gárgula que ao ouvir a senha correta, saiu da frente da passagem.

Subiram em silêncio atrás da professora. Entraram no escritório e Harry percebeu que não havia muitas diferenças entre esse e o atual escritório. Dumbledore estava sentado à sua mesa analisando alguns pergaminhos. Fawkes estava perto dele, a fênix estava radiante, sua plumagem vermelha brilhava ao reflexo do lampião que iluminava o escritório. Dumbledore apenas levantou os olhos para os garotos.

- Com licença, professor. Estes alunos queriam falar com o senhor. E pela insistência, deve ser realmente importante.

Dumbledore olhou os quatro novamente e então perguntou intrigado:

- Quem são vocês?

Harry respirou fundo e disse:

- Esta é Hermione Granger, e estes são Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy. Eu sou Harry Potter! - Dumbledore e a professora Figg se olharam sem entender, mas Harry continuou - nós estávamos tentando impedir que Voldemort pegasse a Chave de Cronos e aí aconteceu algo e nós viemos parar aqui. NO PASSADO!

A professora Figg caiu sentada numa cadeira ao ouvir Harry pronunciar o nome d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Dumbledore piscou várias vezes antes de perguntar:

- A Chave de Cronos? Vocês estão com... a Chave de Cronos??

Harry abriu a mochila e retirou o cristal de lá. Depois, entregou-o a Dumbledore. O diretor passou a examiná-la com cuidado.

- É, esta realmente é a Chave de Cronos! Vocês disseram que Voldemort estava atrás dela?

- Sim, ele a queria para voltar no tempo e ma...

- Não, não me conte o que acontecerá no futuro. Eu não devo saber!!

- Tá bom! Bem, Voldemort a queria e nós resolvemos encontrá-la antes, mas quando a pegamos, ele apareceu e tentou tomá-la de nós. Aí, ela começou a flutuar e a rodar em nossa volta e quando parou, estávamos aqui. Não entendo porque ela nos trouxe para cá. - concluiu Harry.

- Você estava com medo, não é, Harry?

- Aham!

- E você por acaso pensou em alguém querido, que te transmite segurança, como por exemplo, seu pai?

- É. Pensei nos meus pais.

- Ao projetar uma fonte de segurança em seus pais, a Chave de Cronos deve ter interpretado essa projeção como uma real vontade de estar com eles e assim o enviou até uma época em que eles estão. Por alguma razão, que não posso explicar, a Chave de Cronos mandou vocês para o passado, mas poderia ter sido para o futuro.

Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione. Ele sabia muito bem o porquê, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa Dumbledore continuou:

- Tem uma coisa muito importante que vocês precisam saber: enquanto estiverem aqui, vocês jamais devem falar o que acontecerá no futuro. Vocês devem tomar muito cuidado! Qualquer coisa, qualquer palavra e vocês podem desencadear algum problema, alguma alteração no futuro, ou seja, no seu presente. E isso pode ser catastrófico! Entenderam?

- Aham.

- Não sei quanto tempo vocês ficarão aqui, mas vou começar a trabalhar nisso imediatamente. Arabella, você pode levá-los até o Salão Principal. Hum... Senhor Malfoy, não é? Acho melhor o senhor trocar esse uniforme por um da Grifinória.

Draco arregalou os olhos, horrorizado.

- Mas, eu sou da Sonserina!!!!

- Sim, eu sei. Mas, vocês precisam ficar juntos, para não se distraírem e comentar algo que não devem.

- E por que eles não vêm para a Sonserina?

- Porque eu quero assim! - disse Dumbledore encerrando a discussão. Draco revirou os olhos, irritado.

- Professor; acho que devemos regressar o mais rápido possível, antes que Voldemort mate minha... - Dumbledore fez um sinal com a mão e Harry se calou.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Temos outro problema além de Voldemort, temos que descobrir COMO mandá-los de volta. E vocês, cuidado com o que dizem ou fazem.

A professora Figg retornou com as novas roupas de Draco que as colocou, contrariado. Deixaram o escritório.

- O que vai acontecer quando descobrirem que nós não estamos no castelo, quer dizer, no nosso tempo? - perguntou Hermione.

- Não sei, Mione! - respondeu Harry - mas, acho que vão ficar preocupados.

- Não se preocupem. Dumbledore dará um jeito. Agora precisamos encontrar um outro nome para vocês, Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy. Seria muito difícil explicar aos seus pais porque vocês têm o mesmo sobrenome deles.

Harry pensou um pouco. E então, disse:

- Creevey. Posso usar o nome do Colin, os pais deles são trouxas e ninguém deve conhecê-los por aqui.

- Ótimo. E você, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco deu de ombros, não conhecia nenhum trouxa de que pudesse utilizar o nome.

- Você pode usar o nome do Justino Finch-Fletchley, ele também vem de família trouxa, não sei se é o pai dele ou a mãe!

- Pode ser - disse dando de ombros

Ao se aproximarem do saguão, viram um aglomerado de alunos se dirigindo para o Salão Principal. A professora Figg, então, chamou alguém:

- Senhorita Malía! - os quatro se entreolharam. Viram uma adolescente muito bonita se aproximar deles. - Ela é a monitora da Grifinória. Senhorita Malía, esses garotos estão nos visitando e gostaria que você os auxiliasse enquanto estiverem aqui, está bem?

- Claro; professora.

Snape se aproximou.

- Algum problema com eles, professora?

- Não, Sr. Snape; está tudo bem! A Senhorita Malía se encarregará deles.

Snape olhou para Malía e seus olhos brilharam.

- Não sei se a Senhorita Malía está...

- Foi muito bom te encontrar, Snape - cortou Mary - conversei com o professor Dumbledore sobre aqueles acontecimentos da semana passada e o professor Dumbledore decidiu não retirar os pontos da Grifinória - Snape ficou pálido - e ainda concedeu 60 pontos a Tiago por ter salvado sua vida.

O rosto pálido de Snape contraiu-se, uma expressão de ódio desenhou-se em seu rosto.

- Eu não acredito! Não pode ser verdade!

- Mas é! Se você duvida pode perguntar a Dumbledore. Bom, acho melhor levá-los para o Salão Principal senão nos atrasaremos, com licença.

Mary virou-se e dirigiu-se ao Salão. Os quatro acompanharam-na deixando atrás de si, Snape boquiaberto e furioso.

- Não liguem para o Snape - disse Mary - ele é um chato! Vive se intrometendo no que não é da conta dele. Bom, chegamos! Este é o Salão Principal! Cada uma dessas mesas corresponde a uma casa em Hogwarts. Como vocês podem ver, temos quatro casas - e passou a apontar cada mesa - aquela na ponta é a Sonserina, aqui no meio estão a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa e aquela ali, na outra ponta é a Grifinória. É ali que nós ficaremos. Vamos?

Dirigiram-se para a mesa. Mary indicou um local onde havia um espaço. Harry reparou, então, numa garota que estava sentada ali. Era quase da idade dele, talvez um pouco mais nova, era linda e sorria para um garoto (que estava de costas para Harry) com quem conversava animadamente. Mary parou em frente a eles.

- Oi; cheguei! - e virando-se para o "grupo do futuro" apresentou seus amigos - estes são os meus melhores amigos: Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter. Cadê o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedro?

- Vêm vindo aí!

- Caramba! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas o Snape está espumando de raiva. Háháhá! - disse Sirius se sentando à mesa.

- Ah, é que eu dei uma ótima notícia para ele! Eu contei que Dumbledore retirou a detenção que ele tinha dado E que tinha concedido 60 pontos para o Tiago. Eu pensei que ele fosse explodir, hehehe.

- Bem feito! - e olhando para Remo, completou: - Quer dizer, ele não tinha nada que se intrometer, né? - Só então, Sirius percebeu o "grupo". - Quem são vocês?

- Ah, eles são... de onde vocês são? - perguntou Mary.

- Durmstrang! - disse Harry sem pensar. - Eu sou Colin Creevey, e estes são Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e Justino Finch-Fletchley.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, em Hogwarts? Vão estudar aqui?

- Aham. - disse Harry sem querer prolongar o assunto - pode me passar o suco de abóbora, por favor?

- É verdade que lá, na Durmstrang, vocês aprendem as Artes das Trevas? - perguntou Pedro.

- Porque a curiosidade, Pedro? - perguntou Lílian.

- Nada. Só queria saber. - respondeu nervoso.

Passaram o resto do desjejum conversando sobre amenidades e Quadribol. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dos pais. Mas logo, precisaram se despedir, pois teriam aulas.

- Olha, vocês podem acompanhar esses quatro bagunceiros, aqui. Depois a gente se vê! Tchau! - disse Mary.

- Tchau! Até mais! - disse Lílian.

- Você reparou o garoto moreno, como é mesmo o nome dele? - perguntou Mary, assim que saíram do Salão.

- Colin

- Isso, Colin. Você reparou como ele parece o Tiago - disse Mary.

- Você viu? Se eu não soubesse que Tiago é filho único diria que eram irmãos. Ele é bem bonitinho, né?

- É, sim. Mas, eu achei o loirinho mais.

- Ah, você e os loirinhos, hein? Bom, pelo menos esse é da Grifinória. - brincou Lílian.

Mary olhou feio para a amiga, mas acabou sorrindo. Porém o sorriso morreu em seus lábios quando ao entrarem para a aula de DCAT deram de cara com uma moça muito loira que se não fosse pela expressão de pouco caso que tinha no rosto, seria muito bonita.

- Evans e Malía, a dupla dinâmica - disse Narcisa. Várias garotas da Sonserina riram.

- Anguinus , a cobra albina - respondeu Mary. Narcisa puxou a varinha e disse:

- Ventriosus !

Ao mesmo tempo, Mary com a varinha também em mãos, gritou:

- Nasutus !

O ventre de Mary cresceu tanto que a jovem parecia uma mulher prestas à dar a luz. Enquanto isso, o nariz de Narcisa crescia dando-lhe um aspecto engraçado. A partir desse dia, Narcisa passou a ser conhecida como "Pinóquio Loiro", para sua irritação. A professora Figg que acabara de entrar na sala, olhou severamente para as duas adolescentes e disse:

- Anguinus e Malía! Acho que não preciso falar o quanto estou decepcionada com vocês. Principalmente, você, Senhorita Malía. Você é uma monitora e deve dar exemplo e não sair lançando feitiços nas colegas. 30 pontos serão descontados, das duas. E preparem-se para uma detenção de uma semana. Agora, vão! Vão para a ala hospitalar.

Enquanto isso, o nosso outro grupo se dirigia para a aula de Poções, a aula era até interessante, mas eles não estavam nada animados em aturar os alunos da Sonserina. Harry, Rony, Mione e Draco sentaram-se no fundo da sala, atrás dos marotos.

- O Prof. Sulivan é bem legal, mas a companhia... - disse Sirius aos quatro.

Ao terminar de falar, Sirius apontou para a porta, estavam entrando Lúcio Malfoy, Severo Snape, os jovens Crabbe e Goyle pais e Lestrange. Eles passaram pelo grupo e Snape olhou para Sirius com uma expressão de ódio.

- Viu só, Snape? Tiago recebeu 60 pontos por... - começou Sirius.

- A única explicação para isso, é que Dumbledore enlouqueceu de vez! Onde já se viu, aceitar esse tipo - e olhou para Remo como se estivesse frente a um verme - em Hogwarts. Isto é inadmissível!

O professor Sulivan entrou na sala e o início de uma briga cessou. Snape não queria brigar na frente de um professor, isso poderia lhe dar uma detenção o que seria prejudicial a sua reputação de monitor-chefe. Sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy e os dois começaram a cochichar algo e a olharem para os marotos. Durante a aula, quando o professor se virou para anotar os ingredientes de uma poção na lousa, Snape pegou a varinha e sussurrou:

- Fluctuare . - um dos frascos que estava em cima da mesa flutuou em direção a mesa dos marotos. Parou sob a cabeça de Sirius, e antes que Harry pudesse avisá-lo, Snape disse: - Invergere aliquid . - o conteúdo caiu sobre os cabelos de Sirius, ensopando-o e a Tiago que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou o professor

- Foram eles - disse Sirius furioso apontando para Snape e seus amigos - eles jogaram isto em mim.

- Prove! - disse Snape.

- Quem mais faria isso?

- Não tenho idéia. Quem sabe não foi você mesmo?

- E porque eu despejaria este troço em cima de mim?

- E você acha que eu sei o que se passa na cabeça de um grifinório?

- Chega! - disse o professor tentando colocar ordem na classe - Sr. Black e Sr. Potter; acho melhor vocês darem uma passada na ala hospitalar, isso é leite de urtiga verde, logo, logo vocês vão começar a sentir o efeito dele e não vão conseguir parar de se coçar.

- Isso vai ter volta, Snape - disse Sirius furioso.

- Sr. Black, por favor?

O pior foi ter que agüentar as risadinhas dos sonserinos quando eles passavam por eles.


	18. Uma Interferência e Várias Conseqüências

**Capítulo 18: Uma Interferência e Várias Conseqüências**

Na manhã seguinte, Rony acordou e ficou algum tempo deitado olhando para o teto. Não conseguia acreditar no sonho maluco que tivera. Então, levantou-se e afastou as cortinas da cama de Harry. Sacudiu o amigo, que estava num sono profundo, algumas vezes.

- Harry, acorda. Já está na hora!

Harry abriu os olhos, mas estes estavam pesados. Dormira bem, mas sentia um cansaço, como se tivesse feito muito exercício físico no dia anterior. Rony falava ao seu lado, mas ele estava tão sonolento que não conseguia entender muito bem o que o amigo dizia. Parecia que estava contando-lhe uma espécie de sonho. Tentou se concentrar.

- ... Então, quando a tal Chave de Cronos parou de rodar, nós estávamos no passado, no passado, ouviu!! Aí, Dumbledore, porque ele já é o diretor, quer dizer, já era, ah sei lá, ele mandou que o Malfoy ficasse com a gente na Grifinória!! Você acred...

Um travesseiro acertou a cabeça de Rony, derrubando-o ao chão. O garoto levantou-se furioso, olhando para onde o travesseiro tinha vindo e viu um emaranhado loiro que para seu total espanto era nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Será que dá para você calar essa boca, Weasley? - disse Draco esfregando os olhos. - eu tô tentando dormir.

Rony olhava Draco e balbuciava alguma coisa incompreensível. Draco revirou os olhos e se levantou.

- É, parece que ninguém mais vai conseguir dormir, por aqui! - disse dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

- Harry - sussurrou Rony - isso não pode estar acontecendo, pode?

- Parece que pode.

Algum tempo depois, Draco saiu do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos molhados e enrolado numa toalha. Olhou os dois de maneira irritada e disse:

- Será que eu posso me trocar?

Harry e Rony deixaram Draco no quarto e foram para o banheiro, que estava uma bagunça.

- Ah, eu não acredito! Olha só, Harry. Ele usou todas as toalhas limpas.

Draco, depois de trocado, desceu para o Salão Comunal. Ficou ali, sentado numa das poltronas perto da lareira jogando feijõezinhos de todos os sabores dentro dela e vendo-os se consumir no fogo. Estava entediado. Então, alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

- Nossa, você deve odiar esses feijõezinhos, hein? - comentou Mary.

- É, nunca dou sorte com eles. - respondeu divertido - Sempre pego um com gosto de chulé, ou de trasgo suado.

- Eca! - fez Mary com cara de nojo. - e seus amigos? Ainda não acordaram?

- Eles não são meus amigos!! - disse e olhando para Mary completou: - eles não gostam de mim! E eu não gosto deles.

- Mas vocês estão juntos, agora!

- É! Estamos juntos. - Draco respirou fundo e disse - Você já sentiu que não faz parte de alguma coisa, pior, que não faz parte de nada? - Mary balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - É assim que eu me sinto!

- Eu sei o que é isso, sabe? O único lugar em que me sinto a vontade é aqui, em Hogwarts. Lá fora, eu não tenho nada, nem ninguém.

- E se você pudesse mudar isso? Sei lá, se você por alguma razão pudesse mudar isso, você mudaria? - perguntou Draco.

- Sim, se existisse um modo de mudar meu passado, eu mudaria sem sombra de dúvidas!!! - respondeu Mary.

Lílian apareceu, a seguir, chamando Mary para descerem para o Salão Principal. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam com ela. Ao se sentarem à mesa, Draco começou a observar o pai, na mesa da Sonserina. Sua cabeça estava fervilhando e nem notou quando o chamaram, só quando Harry deu uma cotovelada nas suas costelas que Draco "voltou":

- Justino!

- AI! - reclamou - Hã, o quê?

- Você pode me passar o suco de abóbora. Nossa, onde você estava? Em Marte? - perguntou Sirius dando risada.

Draco pediu licença e disse que os esperaria no saguão. Levantou-se e saiu. Harry acompanhou o rapaz com o olhar. Não estava gostando nada desta reação do Malfoy. E sem imaginar o que passava pela cabeça do rival, voltou sua atenção para os pais.

Draco foi para o saguão, precisava pensar. Queria colocar seu plano em ação o mais rápido possível, e isso significava que precisava se afastar um pouco do trio. Não demorou muito e viu Lúcio Malfoy acompanhado pelos amigos Crabbe e Goyle pais deixarem o salão. Era a oportunidade perfeita. Aproximou-se e esbarrou em Crabbe pai, que derrubou uma boa quantidade de creme de eléboros no chão. O rapaz olhou furiosamente para Draco.

- Você derrubou meu...

- Seu idiota - cortou Draco olhando para sua própria roupa como se certificando que ela não estava suja - sorte sua não ter me sujado!

- Há, olha só que petulância! Um grifinório se dirigindo desta maneira a um sonserino.

Draco olhou para o pai. Lúcio tinha desprezo no olhar, mas Draco não abaixou a cabeça, muito menos desviou os olhos. Encarou o pai e sustentou seu olhar. Era uma guerra de Titãs. Lúcio se surpreendeu com a firmeza do rapaz. Sentia algo familiar nele, uma certa pose aristocrática que só a família Malfoy carregava. Olhou o rapaz a sua frente com maior atenção.

- Você não é um daqueles alunos estrangeiros? De Durmstrang? - perguntou Lúcio.

- Sim! - respondeu Draco, sem desviar o olhar.

- Engraçado você ter ido para a Grifinória. Você não se parece com os alunos de lá. Se parece muito mais com um dos nossos.

- Foi o diretor quem me colocou lá, mas você está certo... Eu não pertenço à Grifinória.

- Esse diretor é mesmo a pior coisa que já aconteceu à Hogwarts!! - e estendendo a mão para Draco, disse: - Você já deve ter ouvido falar da minha família! Sou Lúcio Malfoy e posso te apresentar às pessoas certas por aqui.

Draco olhou para a mão estendida do pai, e sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Então, apertou a mão de Lúcio. O primeiro passo fora dado.

Quando o trio saiu do Salão Principal para as aulas do dia estranharam o sumiço de Draco.

- Onde será que ele se meteu? - perguntou Rony

Como não o encontraram, resolveram ir para a sala. Draco já estava lá, conversando com os sonserinos. Quando viu o trio se aproximando, achou melhor se sentar junto a eles, para não levantar suspeitas.

- O que você estava fazendo com eles? - perguntou Rony

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley.

Assim, Draco começou vez por outra escapulir do nosso trio e juntar-se ao grupo da Sonserina liderado por seu pai. Era engraçado para Draco conversar com o pai jovem. Começou notar como eram parecidos. Mas, Draco tinha um propósito e logo começou a ter certa influência sobre o pai. Lúcio passou a compartilhar certas confidências ao rapaz. Era exatamente tudo o que Draco queria.

- Não, Justino! É muito complicado arrumar uma esposa digna, por aqui. Veja ao redor... Dumbledore infestou Hogwarts com sangue-ruins. As moças de família totalmente bruxa como a nossa estão em vias de extinção, quer dizer, isso logo, logo vai mudar... - e olhando ao redor como para se certificar que estavam sozinhos, completou: - você já deve ter ouvido falar sobre um bruxo extremamente poderoso que quer colocar um basta nestes amantes de trouxas e...

- Sim, já ouvi - cortou Draco -, mas mesmo uma sangue ruim se bem trabalhada, quer dizer, se receber um certo, hum... digamos... treinamento, pode se tornar uma boa esposa. E até...

- O quê? E sujar o nome de uma família tradicional...

- Às vezes, com o "incentivo" correto pode-se transformar uma sangue ruim em...

- Não na minha família! Isso seria inadmissível!

- Veja, por exemplo, a monitora da Grifinória... como é mesmo o nome dela? - disse Draco displicentemente, mas muito atento às reações do pai.

- Mary. Mary Malía. O que tem ela? - perguntou Lúcio com um certo interesse.

- Ora, ela é muito bonita... e inteligente também. Repare só, ela tem até uma certa postura... ninguém diria assim, à primeira vista que se trata de uma sangue-ruim. E ela é esperta também, sabe o que é melhor para ela. Já pude constatar isso no pouco tempo em que estou aqui. Mas você já deve ter reparado. - Draco olhava para o pai. Sentia que estava no caminho certo.

- Sim, você tem razão, ela é muito bonita... mas se for por isso a Narcisa Anguinus também é e... é sangue puro!

- E também extremamente divertida! - disse Draco com ironia. Todos sabiam que o que mais despontava em Narcisa com certeza não era seu bom-humor. Lúcio riu.

Draco olhou em volta, "que engraçado estou em casa, como foi que voltei?" - pensou. Então ouviu uma gritaria num dos salões do andar de baixo. Ouvia a voz de seu pai, extremamente alterada. Ele simplesmente esbravejava, furioso, contra alguém. Draco, poucas vezes, vira o pai tão nervoso, a última que se lembrava foi quando soube que Harry Potter havia destruído o diário de Voldemort e isso já fazia alguns anos. Desceu as escadas devagar para o pai não ouvi-lo ali. "O que será que aconteceu?" - pensou - "Ele deve estar furioso comigo por causa da Chave de Cronos". Pensando assim e bastante amedrontado, Draco foi, lentamente, se aproximando do salão. De repente, estancou. Havia mais alguém ali, parado, frente à porta, ouvindo toda a discussão. Era uma criança. E então, Draco realmente ficou assustado, quando percebeu que a criança era ele.

Ele, criança, parado frente à porta, trêmulo, ouvia seu pai gritar e apenas chorava. Agora, ele sabia com quem Lúcio Malfoy estava gritando, era com a sua mãe. A sua doce mãe estava jogada ao chão também chorando, como sempre, e como sempre pedindo que o marido parasse de gritar para não assustar o pequeno filho. Ele, devagarzinho, abria a porta e via o pai se aproximar da mãe e levantar o braço.

- Não! - ele gritava e corria para os braços da mãe. - não machuca ela.

- Sai daqui, garoto.

Draco começou a revirar-se na cama. Sua mãe com os cabelos negros caídos sobre o rosto. "Não machuca ela". - Draco repetia em voz alta. Seu corpo todo tremia. Lembranças de algo que ele sabia que não havia vivido, "ou será que tinha?", agora voltavam à sua mente. A infância infeliz, sempre vendo o pai maltratando a mãe. A mãe sofrendo calada, e, a sua impotência diante de tudo aquilo. Mas era tudo sua culpa! Sim, ele sabia. Tudo era sua culpa, se ela sofria era por ele, por causa dele! Ele havia feito isso acontecer!

- Já mandei você sair daqui, moleque! - com um safanão, Lúcio atira o filho longe. E levantando a mão dá um tapa no rosto de Mary.

- NÃO!!!! - grita Draco acordando. Harry e Rony levantam-se e vão ver o que está acontecendo.

- O que foi, Malfoy? - perguntou Harry.

- N... nada - gaguejou Draco - nada. Foi só um sonho.

- Malfoy? - disse Rony

- O quê?

- Seu nariz. Está sangrando... - completou Rony.

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto. Sua cabeça rodopiava, estava cansado, assustado e tudo o que ele não queria agora era conversar, principalmente com os dois. Levantou-se sem dizer mais nada e foi para o banheiro. Abriu a torneira da pia e colocou a cabeça embaixo dela, deixando a água fria escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ficou assim bastante tempo. Harry, preocupado, entrou no banheiro para ver se Draco estava bem.

- Olha, Malfoy. Se você quiser conversar...

- Com certeza não vou te procurar. - disse bruscamente. E virando-se saiu do banheiro e do quarto. Desceu para o salão Comunal, precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro e, com certeza, precisava pensar.

Ao passar apressado pelo salão Comunal, nem viu Hermione cochilando no sofá. A garota desde que "chegara ao passado" voltara a ler o catálogo sobre os objetos das trevas, procurava alguma dica que os ajudasse a retornar ao seu tempo, mas como a leitura era cansativa e ela estava esgotada, acabou dormindo ali mesmo. Draco passou por ela feito um furacão. A garota acordou assustada e quando viu, Draco já estava saindo pelo buraco do quadro da Mulher Gorda, "aonde ele vai a essa hora?" - pensou. Imediatamente, se levantou e partiu no encalço dele. Conseguiu alcançá-lo próximo da escadaria.

- Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?

- Não te interessa, Granger.

- Por acaso, você está indo atrás do seu pai?

Draco olhou para Hermione, perscrutando.

- É, eu sei que você anda conversando com seu pai.

- E o que tem de mais, hein? - disse Draco com a voz trêmula. - por que não posso... Droga, eu só queria que ele ficasse com ela.

- Do que você tá falando, Malfoy?

Draco suspirou. Estava cansado e precisava falar com alguém senão explodiria.

- Eu mudei o meu futuro...

- Você fez o quê? - disse Hermione quase gritando - Ah, Malfoy, o professor Dumbledore disse que nós não poderíamos interferir...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Eu tive um sonho horrível. Quer dizer, não foi um sonho. Eu vi meu novo futuro. É estranho, eu lembro de quando eu pensava que a Narcisa era a minha mãe, mas também me lembro da minha mãe sendo a Mary.

- Isso é muito esquisito!

- Mas isso não é o pior. Ela não é feliz assim, sabe. Ele destruiu a minha mãe.

Ouviram alguém se aproximando.

- Shhh! Deve ser o zelador! E agora, se ele pega a gente aqui, estamos ferrados!

- Vem comigo, Malfoy. - disse Hermione puxando Draco pela camisa do pijama. Eles correram pelos corredores vazios do castelo até chegarem perto de um banheiro.

- Eu não vou entrar no banheiro feminino.

- Malfoy, anda logo. - e empurrou o garoto para dentro do banheiro.

Os dois fecharam a porta atrás de si e aguardaram. Ouviram os passos do zelador passando pelo andar. Quando o zelador se aproximou do banheiro os dois se olharam, mais um pouco e eles estariam perdidos. Hermione reparou, então, que os cabelos de Draco estavam molhados e pensou divertida que era a primeira vez que o via, assim, despenteado. Na verdade, ele estava extremamente bonito. Os cabelos loiros caíam sobre seu rosto dando-lhe um ar rebelde. Ele era mais alto do que ela, mas não tão alto quanto Rony. Tinha uma postura elegante, mesmo vestindo um simples pijama e seus ombros eram largos e protetores. Viu, então, seus olhos. Era a primeira vez que reparava nos olhos dele. Não eram apenas acinzentados como sempre pensara. Tinha uma tonalidade que variava entre um azul claro e o cinza, e agora estes olhos a fitavam.

- O que foi?

- Hã?

- Porque você está me olhando assim? - disse.

- Assim, como? - perguntou Hermione corando violentamente. Draco não respondeu apenas deu um leve sorriso com o canto do lábio.

- Porque ninguém entra aqui? - disse mudando de assunto e olhando ao redor.

- Ninguém gosta daqui. É o banheiro da Murta. - disse Hermione baixinho.

- O banheiro do quê?

- Da Murta. - disse quase sussurrando.

- Murta? O que é isso? - Sem Draco perceber a figura estranha de uma moça, usando enormes óculos grossos e marias-chiquinhas, apareceu atrás dele e gritou-lhe quase no ouvido numa voz chorosa.

- **EU SOU A MURTA!. **- Draco virou-se num salto e quase caiu sentado ao ver o fantasma da moça atrás dele. - Mas, é claro que ninguém sabe quem eu sou, não é mesmo? Ninguém liga para a feiosa da Murta. - continuava gritando o fantasma. E soltando sua última lamúria, enfiou-se no vaso sanitário, espalhando água para todos os lados.

- Eca! - fez Draco com cara de nojo - porque ela entrou ali?

- Ela vive ali, quer dizer, ela morreu aqui, neste banheiro, e agora passa o tempo aqui, ah, sei lá. Mas é melhor a gente ir embora, ela deve ter acordado o castelo inteiro com essa gritaria.

Saíram do banheiro e correram para a Torre da Grifinória, riam bastante, era a primeira vez que se arriscavam tanto, juntos e... sozinhos. Por sorte não encontraram com o zelador, novamente. Mas assim que puseram os pés no Salão Comunal, viram Harry e Rony parados e emburrados.

- Aonde você foi? Mione, você estava com ele? - perguntou Harry olhando de um para o outro. Os dois se entreolharam.

- Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça, então saí. Hermione veio atrás de mim.

- Hermione? - perguntou Rony.

- O que foi, Rony?

- Estou falando com o Malfoy, desde quando vocês se tratam pelo primeiro nome?

- Eu...- disse Draco - tanto faz como eu chamei a Granger. - corrigiu Draco visivelmente sem graça.

- Peraí, Rony. Você - Harry disse apontando para Draco - não deve sair daq...

- Não preciso dos seus conselhos, Potter! Sei me cuidar sozinho! - Hermione olhava séria para Draco. - o que foi?

- Você deve contar a eles.

- O quê? - perguntou Harry já sentindo um certo arrepio na espinha.

- Eu... - respirou fundo, cansado - eu tentei mudar o meu futuro, aproximando meu pai e minha mãe, mas eu tive um sonho onde mostrava como vai ser esse meu futuro e posso garantir que não é nada bom.

- Eu não acredito que você foi tão burro, quer dizer, acredito, acredito, em se tratando de você, Malfoy, eu acredito em tudo. - dizia Rony extremamente mal-humorado..

- Ah, é claro! Me desculpa por não ser o perfeito Potter! - disse Draco irritado.

- Não se trata disso, Malfoy. Você sabe o que você fez? O professor Dumbledore disse que poderia ser catastrófico se a gente falasse ou interferisse em algo aqui no passado. Você não devia ter feito isso!

- Ah, tá. É muito fácil falar. Mas, é claro que vocês não entendem, eu só queria que eles ficassem juntos, não tinha nada demais.

- Fácil falar!? Fácil falar?!!! Você sabe o que é saber que um dos melhores amigos dos seus pais vai trai-los e não poder contar isso a eles, você acha isso fácil, Malfoy? - Harry gritava descontrolado - Você acha que eu não queria contar pro meu pai e pra minha mãe que eles não devem confiar no Pettigrew, que ele vai entregar os meus pais para o Voldemort? Hein, Malfoy?

- Como foi que você o chamou, Colin? E porque você disse que o Pedro vai entregar seus pais a Voldemort?

Harry virou-se devagar. Mary estava parada na escada do dormitório das garotas olhando perplexa para eles.

- É... hum... não é nada disso que você está pensando... - começou Harry sem saber o que dizer. Olhou para Rony e Hermione buscando ajuda.

- Não, Colin. Eu ouvi muito bem! Você chamou o Justino de Malfoy.

- Desculpa, Mary. Eu realmente sinto muito fazer isso, mas é necessário... - disse Hermione apontando a varinha para Mary e dizendo: - Estupefaça!

Mary caiu desacordada ao chão antes de entender o que estava ocorrendo. Harry, Rony e Draco correram para ajudá-la.

- Porque você fez isso? - perguntou Draco.

- Porque agora precisamos da ajuda de Dumbledore! Só ele pode tirar a gente desta enrascada.

- Mas ainda é muito cedo! Ele deve estar dormindo!

- Eu sei. Vamos levá-la para o quarto de vocês. Se alguém aparecer por aqui, vai ser complicado explicar o que aconteceu com ela.

Harry pegou Mary no colo e levou-a ao quarto. Deitaram-na na cama de Harry e aguardaram o dia amanhecer. Harry e Rony logo cochilaram, sentados no chão. Draco estava parado frente à janela observando o lago lá embaixo e Hermione observava o rapaz.

- Sabe, Malfoy. Você ainda não explicou direito como descobriu que a professora Mary é a sua mãe. - disse Hermione curiosa. Draco olhou para a garota.

- Foi na noite de Natal. Eu saí de casa, escondido, e quando eu voltei, ouvi a Narcisa e uma amiga dela conversando. Não foi de propósito - completou rapidamente vendo a expressão de desaprovação de Hermione. - Elas estavam falando de mim. A mulher perguntou se eu era realmente um Malfoy. Fiquei curioso, era uma pergunta estranha, acho que qualquer um ficaria, né? - Hermione concordou com a cabeça - a Narcisa respondeu que sim e depois disse que teve que me aceitar, porque senão meu pai a largaria já que ela não podia lhe dar filhos.

- Nossa!

- É. Bom, aí eu somei dois mais dois. A lembrança de Mary no aniversário do Potter, o ataque que ela sofreu, o filho morto quase na mesma época em que eu nasci. Bom, tava óbvio demais. Quando meu pai descobriu que a Narcisa não podia ter filhos resolveu me tirar da minha mãe. Ele não aceitou que a única possibilidade dele ter um herdeiro fosse com uma sangue-ru... - Draco parou de falar e olhou para Hermione. - uma bruxa que não vinha de família tradicional como a dele. - consertou.

- E a professora sabe disso tudo?

- Aham. Eu contei tudo para ela. O diretor e o professor Snape também sabem.

- Mas porque você interferiu no passado?

- Eu queria que eles ficassem juntos. Eu achei que assim... Tá! Foi extremamente egoísta da minha parte, não precisa me olhar assim. Minha consciência já está bem pesada. - e sentou-se no chão, ao seu lado.

Era engraçado, Draco e Hermione conversando como velhos amigos. Draco encostou a cabeça na cama e ficou olhando atentamente para o teto. Hermione ficou observando seu rosto. O cabelo ainda estava desalinhado e molhado em alguns pontos. Hermione percebeu que ele tinha alguns fios perto dos olhos e instintivamente levantou a mão e tirou-os dali. Draco olhou para ela, que ao perceber o que tinha feito corou.

- Eu... tinha cabelo no seu olho.

Sem saber explicar mais tarde como aconteceu, Draco colocou a mão em volta da cabeça de Hermione, segurando-a pela nuca. Ficaram cara a cara. Olhos nos olhos. Então, suavemente, ele a puxou devagarzinho. Draco olhou-a nos olhos. Antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo, suas bocas roçaram de leve num beijo infantil.

- **MIONE!** - gritou Rony horrorizado com a cena. Harry acordou assustado.

- O que foi? O que foi? - perguntou sonolento.

Hermione estava extremamente encabulada. Draco olhava, divertido, à cena de ciúmes de Rony.

- Eles... Ela... tava... beijando o... o... o Malfoy!!! - dizia Rony fazendo caretas. Harry olhou boquiaberto de um para o outro. Hermione levantou-se e disse:

- Eu vou chamar o professor Dumbledore! - e saiu quase correndo do quarto dos garotos. Rony virou-se para Draco.

- Você é mesmo um safado, hein, Malfoy!

- Não sei porque tanto escândalo, só por que a gente quase se beijou! Ou... será que você tá a fim da Hermione, Weasley? - disse Draco sarcástico. - É isso, não é? Você tá a fim da Hermione, mas não tem coragem de chegar nela.

Rony perdeu, com isso, a paciência e partiu para cima de Draco, dando-lhe um soco no rosto. Draco caiu ao chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente e voou em cima de Rony. Harry tentava a todo custo separar os dois. Dumbledore chegou no quarto e viu o caos instaurado.

- Meninos! Meninos! Parem com isso, agora!

Rony ficou encarando Draco com raiva e a recíproca era verdadeira. Dumbledore se aproximou dos dois e disse:

- Acho que vocês estão muito encrencados para ficar procurando mais confusão!

- Desculpe, professor! - disse Rony. Draco olhou para Dumbledore, mas não disse nada.

- Agora, vejamos o que temos aqui. A senhorita Granger me informou que o senhor - disse olhando para Malfoy - não seguiu minhas recomendações. - Draco olhou o diretor e depois abaixou a cabeça - bem, você terá que consertar isso!

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu já sei o que fazer, diretor.

- Bom, bom. Agora vejamos o que aconteceu a senhorita Malía.

- Ela me escutou falando com o Malfoy sobre... sobre algumas coisas que irão acontecer. E ela me ouviu chamando ele de Malfoy. Aí, a Mione a estuporou.

- Tudo bem, isso é mais simples! - e virando-se para Mary, disse - Enervate!

Mary acordou, ficou sem saber onde estava a princípio, olhou ao redor e assustou-se ao ver Hermione. Sentou-se na cama, encarando-a apreensiva.

- Professor, ela - disse apontando para Hermione - ela me estuporou! E ele - disse apontando para Harry - ele...

- Calma, calma. Eles já me contaram o que aconteceu. Calma! - dizia Dumbledore.

Mary olhava sem entender para Dumbledore, esperando uma explicação.

- Preste atenção, Mary. - A moça olhou Dumbledore nos olhos. Dumbledore sem que ela percebesse levantou, novamente, sua varinha e disse: - Obliviate!

Mary olhava agora sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção ou reação. Era como se sua mente fosse esvaziada de toda e qualquer lembrança. Os garotos olhavam sem compreender, então Harry, sem se conter mais, perguntou:

- O que o senhor fez com ela, professor?

- Eu apaguei a memória dela, quer dizer, vou apagar apenas o que ela ouviu e viu hoje à noite. - e virando-se para Mary - você irá para seu quarto agora e irá voltar a dormir. Você teve um sonho engraçado, mas ao acordar não se lembrará direito do que sonhou. Apenas que eram coisas absurdas. Não se lembrará de nada que do que aconteceu após o horário em que foi dormir. Agora vá!

Mary levantou-se, caminhou até a porta e saiu, sem dizer nada.

- Só isso? - perguntou Draco.

- Não, senhor Malfoy. O feitiço da memória não é tão simples assim, se não se tiver a medida certa pode se destruir a memória do bruxo. Só é utilizado em casos extremos.

Dumbledore se retirou do quarto. Rony encarava Hermione e Draco. O rapaz revirou os olhos. Olhou divertido para Rony quando passou por este ao sair do quarto. O trio ficou um bom tempo sem falar nada, era um silêncio constrangedor. Enfim, Rony explodiu:

- Onde você estava com a cabeça, Mione? - dizia andando de um lado para outro, como uma fera enjaulada.

- Não quero falar disso!

- Como não? Eu acordo e vejo você e o Malfoy se... se... - não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Francamente, Rony. Nós temos outras coisas com que nos preocuparmos agora, ok? - disse muito corada e nervosa.

- Mione está certa, Rony! Nós temos que achar um meio de consertar o que o Malfoy fez. - disse Harry tentando colocar panos quentes antes que o amigo terminasse falando alguma grosseria para a amiga.

- E porque nós temos que nos preocuparmos com ele, foi ele quem fez a burrada, ele que conserte, sozinho! - disparou.

- Só que ele envolveu outras pessoas nessa! Temos que saber primeiro como foi que ele fez para mudar o futuro, o que foi que ele falou, essas coisas

- Bom, então, eu acho que a Mione pode fazer isso, já que ela agora é a nova amiguinha dele. - disse sarcástico

Hermione olhou ofendida para Rony e saiu do quarto. Rony olhou desesperado para Harry, o amigo apenas deu de ombros, não sabia o que fazer.

- **MIONE! **- Rony gritou.

- Vai conversar com ela, Rony, mas vai com calma, e vê se não você estraga tudo, hein? - disse Harry.

- Tudo o quê? - disse Rony já ficando completamente vermelho. Harry não disse nada, apenas olhou o amigo com uma expressão de "você sabe muito bem sobre o que estou falando!!"

Rony saiu do quarto e encontrou Hermione sentada numa poltrona no salão Comunal. Quando ela o viu ali, virou o rosto, não queria que ele a visse chorando. Rony se aproximou dela e disse:

- Já amanheceu, né? - "Que coisa mais idiota para se falar, Rony", ele pensou. Hermione deu de ombros. - Hum... você acha que o Malf...

- Eu não quero falar disso, ok? - cortou Hermione.

- Disso o quê? - começou Rony. - Ahhhh... - fez depois. - Eu não estava falando disso.

- Ah! Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça, afinal, é o Malfoy, né?

- É... é isso que eu tava tentando te dizer... - e respirando fundo, Rony se aproximou de Hermione. - desculpa, eu fiquei com...

Hermione olhou para Rony. O rapaz estava vermelho e olhava para o chão.

- Eu fiquei com...

Antes de completar, levantou os olhos e viu Hermione chorando.

- Porque você está chorando, Mione? É por minha causa?

- É, é por sua causa sim, seu... seu... - e o abraçou forte, não conseguindo mais controlar as lágrimas.

- O que foi que eu fiz, Mione?

Hermione olhou séria para ele e sorriu.

- É mais fácil você me perguntar o que você não fez!!! - ela disse extremamente corada.

- AHH! - Rony então pegou no queixo de Hermione e aproximou seus lábios do dela. Hermione fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo. Mas foram interrompidos por uma gritaria nas escadas.

- Olha aqui Mal... - disse Harry gritando e depois olhando ao redor e abaixando o tom de voz continuou - Olha aqui, Malfoy, será que dá para você parar com isso e começar a pensar num jeito de arrumar a burrada que **VOCÊ **fez???

- Eu já disse que já sei o que vou fazer!

- E será que dá para você falar o que é?

- Não!

- Como assim, não?

- Como você mesmo disse, Potter, **EU** fiz a burrada, então, **EU** conserto. - disse saindo do Salão Comunal e deixando os três se entreolhando.


	19. Os Quatro Grandes

**Capítulo 19: Os Quatro Grandes**

O Salão Comunal começou a se encher de alunos se preparando para as aulas do dia. Harry olhou para os amigos e disse:

- Vocês vão para o Salão Principal agora?

- Hã... vai descendo Harry, eu queria conversar com a Mione...

- Ah, tá. Entendi. - disse sorrindo de leve ao ver os dois corarem pra valer.

Rony olhou sem graça para Hermione. A garota contemplava seus sapatos com tanta atenção que Rony também olhou para eles.

- Hã... caham... Será que Dumbledore vai demorar muito para nos fazer voltar? - perguntou. Hermione olhou para ele.

- Não sei.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor.

- Ah, Mione... Você sabe que eu não sou bom com as palavras!!!! - Rony disse exasperado. - Eu queria poder te dizer o quanto eu gosto de você, o quanto a sua companhia me faz feliz, o quanto eu sonho com a chance de você sentir o mesmo por mim e... - ele estancou ao se dar conta do que acabara de falar e arregalou os olhos. Hermione sorria com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Eu também gosto de você! - sussurrou Hermione.

- Gosta? Jura? - disse estufando o peito. - Isso quer dizer que estamos... - a palavra não saiu de seus lábios.

- Estamos?

- Bom, se você quiser, é claro!

- Aham... Eu quero...

Rony se aproximou de Hermione e encostou seus lábios ao dela suavemente. Nem repararam nos dois rapazes que estavam vendo a cena quase rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- Ai, hein, Don Juan. - disse Sirius divertido. - Arrasando corações!!

- Nenhuma garota resiste ao charme um grifinório! - pronunciou Tiago solenemente como se estivesse lendo um lema.

Hermione e Rony estavam tão envergonhados que se pudessem desapareciam dali rapidinho.

- Como vocês dois são desagradáveis, hein? - disse Mary.

- Não liga pra eles, vocês formam um casal lindo, sabiam? - disse Lílian enquanto Sirius e Tiago ficavam atrás delas imitando-as. - Quer parar com isso? Que criancice.

- Vamos descer para o café... - disse Remo, antes que a brincadeira se transformasse em briga.

Draco entrou no Salão Principal e sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória perto do trio, que o aguardava ansioso.

- Então? - cochichou Hermione

- Acho que está tudo certo agora!

- Acha? Como assim acha? - perguntou Rony

- Eu falei com a Narcisa...

- Você o quê? - perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo numa voz tão elevada que todos na mesa olharam para eles.

- Calma, será que posso falar? - perguntou irritado. - Eu contei para Narcisa que o meu pai está interessado na minha mãe. Ela ficou furiosa!

- E você acha que isso vai resolver tudo, Mal... Justino? - perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, você não conhece a Narcisa, os meus avós... quer dizer, os pais dela eram, ou melhor, são pobres. Meu pai que sustenta todos eles, por isso a Narcisa não vai perder a oportunidade de se tornar uma Malfoy.

Draco parou de falar quando viu que Mary havia deixado o Salão e que Lúcio estava indo atrás dela. Sem pensar apenas falou:

- Mas que droga! Vem, precisamos ir, agora!

- Nossa, ainda tá cedo para ir pro campo de quadribol. - disse Tiago.

Os três seguiam Draco sem entender o que acontecera. Ao chegar ao saguão, Draco olhou ao redor como que procurando algo ou alguém.

- O que foi, Malfoy? - perguntou Harry. Draco colocou o indicador nos lábios pedindo silêncio. Estava com uma expressão atenta, saiu correndo logo após ouvir uma voz vinda das escadarias.

Ao chegar ali, viram Lúcio Malfoy segurando o queixo de Mary, ele a olhava nos olhos e falava baixinho. Logo, aproximou-se e a beijou nos lábios. A moça tentou recuar, mas cedeu ao beijo. Draco suspirou irritado.

- Parece que você não conseguiu convencer a Narcisa, Malfoy! - disse Rony provocador. Quando Draco levantou os olhos para responder, viu Narcisa se aproximando, e com um sorriso malvado nos lábios, disse:

- Para variar, você está errado novamente, Weasley. - disse e andando até Narcisa, que tinha os olhos fixos em Mary e Lúcio e uma expressão de fúria desenhada no rosto, falou: - Eu avisei! É melhor você agir - e virando-se para o casal que ainda se beijava sem notar a presença deles ali, completou: - e bem rápido!

Narcisa virou-se e caminhou em direção às masmorras. Harry se aproximou de Draco.

- Você acha que funcionou? Quer dizer, ela está furiosa, será que ela não vai fazer nada contra a minha madrinha, assim, alguma coisa que a machuque?

- Não! Ela não vai machucá-la, não fisicamente. Talvez, ela apronte alguma e jogue a culpa na minha mãe. É, acho que isso seria mais a cara dela.

- Bom, precisamos avisar Dumbledore que está tudo ok. - disse Hermione - e outra coisa, eu estive conversando com o professor Binns sobre os objetos das trevas e eu perguntei sobre a Chave de Cronos - Rony olhou arregalado para a amiga - calma, eu não falei nada demais, e ele me recomendou um livro.

- E?

- E eu fui à biblioteca pegá-lo e encontrei algo muito interessante. Vocês precisam ver!

Os garotos acompanharam Hermione até a Biblioteca que estava vazia, devido ao jogo de Quadribol. Eles se sentaram numa mesa e Hermione leu:

- Chave de Cronos - esta chave abre um portal no tempo passado ou futuro possibilitando àquele que a obtiver a chance de se deslocar nele. Diferencia-se do Vira-Tempo, por este apenas permitir o deslocamento num intervalo curto no tempo. Criada por bruxos das trevas que não aceitavam o Destino e queriam controlá-lo, foi recuperado pelos quatro grandes bruxos de nosso tempo: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Mas mesmo entre os grandes causou desavença...

- Hum... o que será que aconteceu, hein? - cortou Rony. Hermione olhou para ele e disse:

- Bom, eu perguntei para o professor Binns, parece que Sonserina desrespeitou o pacto que eles tinham feito e utilizou a Chave, depois disso ele mudou completamente... O professor Binns disse que talvez tenha sido nessa época que a discordância a respeito dos alunos não nascidos bruxos chegou ao extremo - e voltou a ler o que estava no livro - Seu atual paradeiro é desconhecido, sabe-se apenas que está bem protegida através de feitiços e encantamentos. O feitiço de reversão é simples - Hermione olhou para os amigos, esperançosa e continuou lendo - porém extremamente perigoso. A fórmula deve ser recitada após ser ingerida a poção. Só isso! - Hermione fechou o livro.

- Perigoso, como? - perguntou Rony engolindo seco. Hermione deu de ombros.

- Isso eu não sei. - disse. Os quatro se entreolharam apreensivos.

Alguns dias depois, Dumbledore os chamou ao seu escritório, olhou os garotos e falou:

- Está tudo pronto para o regresso de vocês! - os quatro soltaram um longo suspiro de alívio. - Se tudo ocorrer como espero, ninguém notará que vocês sumiram, vocês deverão aparecer alguns segundos após o momento em que desapareceram.

- Mas aí Você-Sabe-Quem irá nos... - disse Rony engolindo em seco - trucidar!

- Não, Rony. Vocês aparecerão aqui mesmo, no escritório, mas no seu tempo. - explicou Dumbledore.

- Mas aí quem estará em perigo é a minha madrinha! - disse Harry.

- Bom, quanto a isso, não posso fazer nada, pelo menos não agora - disse Dumbledore dando uma piscadinha para Harry. - Venham, vocês precisam se concentrar na época que desejam ir...

- Ah, isso é muito fácil! Eu quero voltar para o meu tempo, onde tudo o que eu conheço está... - disse Rony apressado.

- Sim, sim! Mas vocês não devem desviar seu pensamento ou então...

- Ou então? Porque sempre tem que ter um "ou então"? - reclamou Rony desconsolado.

- Ou então... - continuou Dumbledore não dando atenção ao comentário de Rony - Vocês podem parar em qualquer época e aí sim, estarão perdidos. Estão preparados?

- Porque ele falou isso? Agora como eu vou controlar meus pensamentos? - perguntava Rony angustiado.

- Porque você não fica quieto pelo menos uma vez, hein, Weasley?

- **SHHHHHHH**! - fez Hermione aos dois.

Dumbledore pegou um cálice e pediu que eles tomassem a poção que ele continha. Era uma poção amarga e não foi nada agradável engoli-la. Depois que os quatro haviam tomado a poção, Dumbledore entregou a Chave de Cronos a Harry e pediu que ele repetisse a seguinte fórmula:

- Reverti Tempus.

Harry soltou o cristal que começou a rodopiar em torno dos quatro garotos. Novamente a escuridão e o barulho os cercaram. Quando tudo cessou, eles se viram ainda no escritório.

- Será que deu certo? - perguntou Harry ansioso olhando para os lados. Rony deu de ombros.

- Glup... - Hermione engoliu em seco - Acho que não. - disse apontando para a parede onde deveriam estar os quadros de todos os diretores que Hogwarts já possuiu e que estava quase que vazia. - Onde será que viemos parar?

- Isso não significa nada. - disse Rony mal controlando o pânico - Dumbledore deve ter mandado tirar os quadros daí pra... pra... pra... - Rony olhava para Harry pedindo ajuda.

- O que pode ter dado errado, Mione? - perguntou Harry. Rony fez cara de desconsolo.

- Eu não sei... Algum de vocês não estava concentrado no nosso tempo?

As orelhas de Rony de repente ficaram muito vermelhas.

- Eu... acho... que...

- Ah não, Weasley! Não me diga que você... - começou Draco irritado. - Para onde você nos mandou?

- Eu não sei! Dumbledore não devia ter falado aquilo, eu não consegui controlar...

- Calma, Rony. - disse Hermione - o que foi exatamente que você pensou?

- O que eu pensei? Deixa eu ver... - disse Rony tentando se recordar. - Eu pensei que queria voltar, mas aí fiquei pensando que não podia pensar em outra coisa senão a gente podia parar no tempo de... glup.

- De quê?

- Dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts!

- O quê? - fizeram Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, faz sentido... por isso os quadros dos diretores não estão ali, eles ainda não existiram! - disse Hermione.

Eles se aproximaram da parede e passaram a observar os poucos quadros que retravam quase na sua totalidade quatro bruxos. Um quadro em especial chamou a atenção deles. Era um quadro enorme que figurava os quatro bruxos fundadores de Hogwarts juntos, um ao lado do outro. Eles observavam agora as fisionomias dos quatro bruxos com interesse. O primeiro deles, no canto esquerdo, era um homem jovem e bonito, de aproximadamente 40 anos. Possuía uma barba volumosa e um tanto longa que se misturava aos também longos cabelos loiros. Seus olhos claros transmitiam força. Carregava uma espada que Harry reconheceu.

- Grifinória! - disse.

Do lado deste homem havia uma mulher que aparentava a mesma idade deste, ela era baixa e "gordinha". Tinha os olhos pequeninos, mas perspicazes que os observava com atenção. Ao lado dela havia outra mulher, alta e esguia. Tinha uma postura elegante e seus traços aparentavam cordialidade e firmeza. Enfim, no canto direito do quadro estava o último deles, um homem forte, moreno e extremamente carrancudo.

- Esse aí só pode ser o Sonserina! - disse Rony.

- É... é ele mesmo! - disse Harry com um olhar sombrio.

Nisso, os quatro ouviram a porta se abrir e um bruxo acompanhado por duas mulheres adentram no escritório. Eles estão conversando calorosamente, mas se calam ao ver os quatro jovens ali.

- O que vós fazeis aqui? - perguntou o bruxo. As duas mulheres, que o acompanhavam, olhavam os quatro com curiosidade. Uma delas, a mais baixa, sorria simpaticamente para os jovens a sua frente, enquanto a outra detinha seus olhos escuros no cristal que Harry segurava.

- Hã... desculpe! - começou Harry sem saber como explicar a situação inusitada.

- Veja, Godric! Eles possuem a Chave de Cronos! - disse a mulher mais alta.

- Vós não precisais pedir desculpas, cara criança. Compreendo vosso assombro, mas posso explicar-vos tudo. Este objeto que carregais em vossas mãos é a causa desta surpreendente situação.

- Sim. Nós sabemos o que aconteceu! - disse Rony.

- Sabeis da maldição que ele liberta e mesmo assim o usaste? - disse Grifinória exaltado.

- Maldição? - perguntaram Draco e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, maldição! Como vós nomeais um objeto que vos ofereceis à tentação de mudar o destino e o curso natural da vida... Eu o nomeio de maldito!

- Acalmai-te, Godric! Assim assustais as crianças... - disse a mulher baixa.

- Desculpai-me... vós precisareis de auxílio no preparo da poção...

Grifinória se retira. A bruxa mais baixa, olhando para os garotos, pergunta:

- Quais são os vossos nomes?

- Estes são Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, e, eu sou Harry Potter. - as duas bruxas se entreolham.

- Eu sou Helga Lufa-Lufa (a mais baixa) e esta é Rowena Corvinal. Eu vejo que vós sois alunos de Hogwarts, não?

- Sim, estamos no 6o. ano! - disse Hermione.

- Também vejo que entre vós não há sequer um membro da minha casa - observa Helga.

- Ou da minha - completa Rowena.

- Entretanto, é gratificante ver que Grifinórios e Sonserinos se tornaram amigos.

- Nós não somos amigos! - disse Draco. Helga e Rowena novamente se entreolham.

- Mas vós precisareis estar unidos, senão Harry Potter não vencerá o descendente de Salaz...

- Helga! - cortou Rowena - Vós não deveis contar - disse séria. Foi a vez dos quatro jovens se entreolharem apreensivos, mas as bruxas não voltaram ao assunto. Passaram a conversar sobre a escola e outras coisas triviais...

Grifinória retornou algum tempo depois com a poção pronta. Dirigiu-se aos garotos:

- Vós precisais tomar a poção e retornar ao seu próprio tempo o quanto antes...

- Hum... Sr. Grifinória? - começou Harry sem jeito - nós lemos num livro que houve uma... hum... séria discordância... entre vocês por causa da Chave do Cronos, o que aconteceu? - Os olhos de Grifinória se tornaram sombrios.

- Como eu disse a tentação que cerca este objeto é poderosa demais. Quando nós o encontramos achamos que, ao termos o controle do tempo, seria possível consertar tudo o que estivesse errado... Como fomos tolos! Quem somos nós para decidir o que é errado? Ninguém! Simplesmente porque a noção de certo ou errado pode variar de pessoa para pessoa. E foi isso exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu sempre achei que a magia devia ser ensinada a todos, mas Salazar nunca aprovou isso.

- Ele acha que os bruxos nascidos trouxas não têm esse direito, né? - disse Hermione cabisbaixa.

- Sim, minha cara criança, é exatamente assim que Salazar pensa. - disse Rowena.

- Assim, consideramos que a seleção dos alunos para as casas seria o mais conveniente, cada qual escolheria os alunos cujas qualidades mais lhes aprouvessem. E eu acreditei que este assunto estivesse encerrado. Novamente estava enganado... Salazar, com a posse da Chave de Cronos, foi ao futuro. Ele queria certificar-se de que a escola funcionava como a planejamos. Mas o futuro comprovou a minha teoria, não há como nós existirmos sem nos misturarmos aos trouxas... Salazar ficou enraivecido e concedeu poderes extraordinários a um descendente que partilhava de seus ideais...

- Voldemort - disse Harry.

- Sim, é assim que vós o chamais.

- E porque nós devemos nos unir, quer dizer, nós quatro? - perguntou Harry. Grifinória olhou sério para as duas bruxas que se encolheram sem graça.

- Não sei sobre o que estais falando! - disse apenas.

Grifinória entregou a poção para eles tomarem e depois de se concentrarem, pediu que recitassem a fórmula mágica. Logo, os garotos desapareceram.

- Vós não devíeis ter falado sobre a luta! - disse Grifinória. - Vós sabeis que não devemos interferir no curso do destino.

- Mas são apenas crianças, Godric. - disse Helga.

- Eu sei! Mas eles encontrarão forças e a paz voltará a reinar.

- Mesmo com o sonserino entre eles? - perguntou Rowena.

- Eu diria que principalmente com a ajuda do sonserino... - conclui Grifinória.

- Esses quatro jovens me fizeram lembrar a nós quatro quando jovens... - suspirou Helga.

Assim que pronunciou a fórmula, Harry sentiu a Chave de Cronos vibrar em sua mão e antes que a pedra começasse a esquentar e conseqüentemente queimá-lo, Harry a largou. Novamente a pedra ficou flutuando em sua frente para logo a seguir rodopiar freneticamente. Eles já sabiam o que estava ocorrendo, mas de novo estavam ansiosos com o resultado. E se a pedra os levasse para outro tempo que não o deles, novamente? Alguns segundos depois, a Chave parou frente a Harry que olhou em volta. Continuavam no escritório de Dumbledore. Rony olhou desconsolado para Hermione, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa ouviu uma voz familiar dizer atrás de si:

- Como vocês vieram parar aqui? - perguntou Snape visivelmente surpreso. Os quatro suspiraram aliviados, quando se viraram e viram o velho Snape de volta.

- Deu certo, Harry! - gritou Rony.

- Voltamos!!! - disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Professor, nós sabemos onde minha madrinha está - começou Harry.

- Como assim? - perguntou Snape olhando de um para outro.

- Não temos tempo para explicar agora, ela está correndo perigo de morte! Voldemort está com ela... - e virando-se para Dumbledore completou - no Jardim dos Unicórnios.

Dumbledore olhou para Snape e fez um gesto com a mão pedindo que o professor nada mais falasse.

- Agora não, Severo. Precisamos ajudar Mary!

- Sim, diretor.

- E vocês quatro fiquem aqui. Quero falar com vocês depois.

Os dois saíram da sala e se dirigiram imediatamente para a Floresta Proibida. Na borda da Floresta aparataram até a entrada do Jardim. Não havia mais ninguém por ali, apenas indícios de uma recente luta. Snape olhou em volta, nada.

- Eles devem ter desaparatado. - disse Dumbledore. Mas ouvindo um barulho, disse - o que foi isso?

Eles escutavam um ruído. Snape tomou a dianteira. Andou alguns metros e logo se deparou com a seguinte cena: dois bruxos caídos ao chão numa aparente luta. Snape reconheceu-os, eram Mary e Pedro Pettigrew.

Mas, Mary parecia não estar levando a melhor. Pedro estava sobre Mary apertando-lhe a garganta. Mary, desesperada, tentava se livrar, mas a mão de prata de Pedro a estava sufocando. Quase perdendo os sentidos, Mary apalpava a terra atrás de sua cabeça numa busca insana de encontrar algo que pudesse utilizar em sua defesa. Mas não havia nada com que se defender, Mary olhou para Pedro e viu em seus olhos a sua morte estampada. Lembrou-se, então, de Tiago e Lílian, eles devem ter sentido essa mesma dor, mais parecido com uma mágoa, ao saber que estavam sendo mortos, no caso deles indiretamente, por alguém em quem, um dia, confiaram. Mas o que mais desesperava Mary, era saber que ele, Pedro Pettigrew, sairia limpo mais uma vez. Viu, então, uma luz forte atingir Pedro e o bruxo caiu estuporado ao seu lado. Mary libertou-se da mão do antigo amigo e tossindo muito tentou levantar-se. Snape correu até ela para certificar-se de que a esposa estava bem.

- Mary!

- Eu...cof, cof... estou bem...cof, cof - respondeu com dificuldade. Ela sentou-se no chão recuperando o fôlego. - Severo, precisamos avisar Dumbledore, os meninos, eles...

- Calma, eles estão bem! Estão no castelo agora.

- Mas, como? Eu vi quando eles sumiram... E...

- Eles voltaram... e avisaram que você estava aqui - disse Dumbledore aparecendo por entre as árvores - Na verdade, estou muito curioso para saber o que aconteceu.

- E o que faremos com esse aí? - perguntou Snape olhando para Pedro Pettigrew.

- Vamos levá-lo, é claro. Sabe, Severo, estou devendo quase quinze anos de presentes para um grande amigo. Mas - disse analisando Pedro desacordado -, acho que esse traste vai servir direitinho...

Voltaram ao castelo levando Pedro ainda desacordado com eles. Foram direto para o escritório de Dumbledore, onde os quatro estavam ansiosos por notícias. Mal acreditaram quando viram Mary entrando sã e salva pela porta. Draco correu até ela e a abraçou.

- Oi, meu dragãozinho. - disse afagando-lhe o cabelo. - E vocês, estão todos bem? Ninguém está ferido! - disse olhando atentamente para eles.

- Não, madrinha, estamos bem. Quer dizer, tivemos tempo para nos recuperarmos.

- Como assim?

- Bom, é uma loooooooooooonga história. - disse Harry cansado. E vendo Pedro desacordado seu rosto se iluminou - Madrinha, esse é o Rabicho!!?

- Quando vocês sumiram, Voldemort ficou furioso... hehehe, vocês precisavam ver... foi Comensal voando para todo lado. É claro que alguns - disse olhando diretamente para Draco - foram mais rápidos e aparataram quando perceberam que tudo tinha dado errado, mas mesmo assim, foi divertido. Aí, foi só ir atrás do Pedro e... voilá.

- Acho que agora o meu padrinho consegue provar a inocência dele, né?

- Nem que a gente tenha que esfregar o Pedro na cara do Fudge. - disse Mary num tom divertido. - Nós precisamos avisar o Sirius, Harry. Você pode mandar a Edwiges para ele e...

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, Mary. - disse Dumbledore. A professora olhou para ele - Vocês podem avisá-lo pessoalmente, ele está em Hogsmeade.

- Então, vamos! - disse Harry ansioso.

- Hey, calma, será que dá para esperar amanhecer, hein? - disse Mary.

- Ah é, eu esqueci que ainda não tinha amanhecido, mas é que já faz tanto tempo!

- Ah, não! Eu não vou agüentar! O que foi que aconteceu com vocês? - perguntou Mary.

- Basicamente, Harry ativou a Chave de Cronos e nós fomos parar no passado. Quer dizer, no começo a gente não sabia que estava no passado, só quando chegamos aqui, no castelo, e vimos, bem, vimos o professor Snape jovem, quer dizer ele não era professor era um aluno ainda... foi só ai que percebemos. - disse Hermione

- É engraçado... - disse Dumbledore. Todos olharam para ele. - Eu me lembro, é uma nova lembrança... sim, me lembro de vocês quatro entrando aqui e dizendo que tinham encontrado a Chave de Cronos e tinham parado no passado... É engraçado essa lembrança aparecer agora...

- Vocês ficaram aqui?

- Ficamos, e acredite, professora, foi **MUITO** estranho. - disse Rony.

Sem conseguir mais se conter, Rony contou tudo o que passaram durante os dias que ficaram no passado. Com o amanhecer, Dumbledore liberou os quatro das aulas do dia para que pudessem descansar. Quando os jovens se retiraram, Mary perguntou ao diretor:

- O que faremos com Pedro, professor?

- Ele será entregue ao Ministério. Lá, ele deverá explicar porque não se apresentou antes, deixando Sirius ser preso por sua morte. Mas antes quero ter uma palavrinha a sós com ele e...

- O senhor não está pensando em ajudá-lo, está professor? - perguntou Mary incrédula.

- Se ele quiser ser ajudado...

- Professor! Como o senhor pode querer ajudá-lo, depois de tudo o que ele fez! Por causa dele Tiago e Lílian estão mortos e Sirius passou anos em Azkaban, preso por algo que não fez...

- Ele pode ter se arrependido!

- Ah, é claro! Eu senti o quão arrependido ele estava quando ele tentava me estrangular! A única coisa que ele merece é uma cela em Azkaban, ou quem sabe um beijo do dementador!

- Eu não estou dizendo que irei inocentá-lo dos crimes que ele cometeu, mas acredito piamente que todos merecem uma segunda chance. - disse Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore está certo, Mary. - disse Snape sombriamente - Eu mesmo cometi muitos erros e se não fosse por Dumbledore...

- É diferente, Severo. Você... Você não traiu aqueles que confiavam em você.

- Mas executei várias missões sob ordem direta do Lord das Trevas.

- Mas você voltou para nosso lado.

- Com o auxílio de Dumbledore! - finalizou Snape. Mary suspirou fundo, não gostava de ficar sem argumentos para protestar, mas não teve escolha, Dumbledore estava decidido.

- Pelo menos posso ir até Hogsmeade avisar Sirius? - perguntou emburrada.

- Claro. Ele gostará de ouvir as notícias de alguém querido. - Snape fechou a cara quando Dumbledore falou isso. Não gostava da idéia de Mary e Sirius juntos e... sozinhos.


	20. A Justiça Tarda, Mas Não Falha

**Capítulo 20: A Justiça Tarda, Mas Não Falha**

Depois do café da manhã, Draco andava pelo castelo, com a cabeça ainda em polvorosa, até que viu Mary e um enorme cão se aproximando do castelo. Achou aquilo muito estranho e se aproximou para conversar com ela.

- Eu queria conversar com você. - disse.

- Claro, querido. Eu só vou levar Almofadinhas para Dumbledore e...

- Almofadinhas? - perguntou num tom divertido - É um nome estranho para um cachorro deste tamanho, não?

Antes de responder, porém, a passagem que levava ao escritório do diretor se abriu e de lá saíram Snape acompanhado de Cornélio Fudge. O cão ao ver os dois bruxos começou a latir ameaçadoramente. O ministro ficou muito assustado e se escondeu atrás do professor, enquanto Snape olhava furioso para o cão.

- Quieto, Almofadinhas, quieto! - Mary tentava acalmar o cachorro em vão.

- O que um cão deste faz numa escola? - perguntou Cornélio. - Ele pode machucar algum aluno.

- Ah, não, isso não, senhor ministro. Não precisa se preocupar. Almofadinhas jamais atacaria um aluno...

- Mas ele não parece muito digno de confiança, não? - completou Cornélio vendo os enormes caninos que o cão deixava amostra.

- Novamente errado, senhor ministro. Eu confiaria minha vida a Almofadinhas. Ele é um amigo fiel, muito fiel. - Snape revirava os olhos, irritado.

- **SNUFFLES!!!!!!** - gritaram Harry, Rony e Hermione juntos. O trio correu em direção ao cão que se desvencilhou de Mary e pulou em cima de Harry, fazendo algazarra.

- Snuffles????? - perguntou Draco - O nome dele não é Almofadinhas?

Os três se entreolharam. Mas Mary falou antes.

- Ah... É... Mas você sabe, né, esses três adotaram o Almofadinhas e acabaram dando outro nome para ele. Então, ele agora tem dois nomes. - disse Mary torcendo para que eles engolissem essa desculpa esfarrapada.

- É, é isso. - disse Harry.

- Bom, eu acho melhor levá-lo logo para Dumbledore. Com licença, Ministro. - disse.

- Ah, claro, claro. Hã, sra. Snape... A senhora era muito amiga do fugitivo Black, não era? - Mary não respondeu, então Cornélio continuou: - A senhora poderia avisá-lo que ele deve se entregar para o novo julgamento.

- Novo julgamento? - perguntou Mary sarcástica. - Acho que o senhor quer dizer que agora ele terá um julgamento.

- É claro, sra. Snape. Com a evidência que Dumbledore tem... Como poderíamos imaginar, hein? - dizia Cornélio Fudge extasiado - Pedro Pettigrew vivo!!

- Talvez se vocês tivessem escutado o meu padrinho antes de jogá-lo em Azkaban... - começou Harry.

Mas o ministro simplesmente fingiu não ouvir o comentário de Harry e se afastou com Snape. Mary se aproximou do gárgula e disse a senha. O gárgula deu passagem e eles entraram. Quando estavam longe das vistas de todos, o cão se transformou em um homem alto e forte, seu olhar era duro e sombrio e era impossível saber se era de tristeza ou de raiva. Draco estava boquiaberto. Harry correu ao homem e o abraçou. A fisionomia do homem se abrandou.

- Padrinho!!!!

- Ele... ele é... Sirius Black??? - Draco conseguiu dizer depois de alguns segundos - E você o escondeu do ministro...

- Claro! Você queria que eu entregasse meu amigo? Para aquele idiota??

- Ele é um fugitivo, tem feito o pessoal do Ministério de bobo e com certeza é um animago ilegal, já que o ministro não o reconheceu... - Draco começou a enumerar - ... eu estou impressionado!!

- Impressionado? - perguntaram Mary e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- É... eu jamais pensei que um grifinório fosse capaz de quebrar regras...

- Só por uma boa razão! - Harry completou.

- Esse menino... é o filho do... Malfoy? - Sirius perguntou, pronunciando Malfoy como se estivesse falando de algo asqueroso. - O que ele...

- Ele é de confiança, Sirius.

Sirius olhou para Harry, que deu de ombros.

- É, padrinho, ele ajudou a gente com a Chave de Cronos...

- Mas ele é um sonserino... e pior, um Malfoy! - disse Sirius novamente fazendo caretas. Draco revirava os olhos irritado.

- Vamos logo falar com Dumbledore antes que alguém veja você aqui? - disse Mary - Lá, nós te explicaremos tudo...

Ao entrarem no escritório Sirius cruzou o olhar com Pedro. O amigo traidor se encolheu num canto e ficou murmurando baixinho algo incompreensível.

- Olá Sirius, é bom revê-lo. - disse Dumbledore.

- Olá, professor. Também é muito bom revê-lo. Infelizmente o mesmo não se aplica ao resto - disse olhando nos olhos de Pedro que se encolheu mais um pouco - Cadê toda sua coragem agora, Rabicho?

- Sirius! - disse Dumbledore. - Eu dei minha palavra a Pedro que nada de mal lhe aconteceria. E desejo cumprir tal promessa, entendido?

- Mas, profes... - começou Sirius

- Entendido?

- Sim.

- Pedro ficará sob minha custódia até a data de seu julgamento, Sirius. Pedi, pessoalmente, para que Cornélio agilizasse o seu processo e ele me garantiu que no máximo em duas semanas você receberá a chance de provar sua inocência.

- Duas semanas!! - Sirius suspirou ao pronunciar isto. - só mais duas semanas.

- Tomei a liberdade de chamar o Dr. Augustus Veritas para defendê-lo.

- Muito obrigado, professor.

- Sim, sim. Ele deverá chegar a Hogwarts ainda hoje, Augustus vai te instruir sobre a melhor linha para sua defesa.

Snape entra, então, no escritório acompanhado por um homem alto e extremamente magro. Tinha os movimentos lentos, mas ao contrário do que se podia esperar era extremamente ágil. As suas vestes eram de um azul muito escuro, bem próximo do negro, exatamente como sua capa que se arrastava pelo chão. O cabelo claro, mal penteado, ficava em parte escondido embaixo de um chapeuzinho engraçado. Sua figura seria cômica, se não fosse a fisionomia do homem. Os lábios finos e quase inexistentes jamais sorriam, apenas se comprimiam deixando-lhe com um aspecto bizarro, como se seu rosto não fosse projetado para sorrir. Seus olhos azuis vasculhavam cada centímetro ao seu redor e as mãos eram finas e extremamente brancas, e terminavam em longos dedos. Quando ele entrou, instintivamente, Harry recuou um passo.

- Alvo. - ele disse com uma voz muito agradável para surpresa de todos ali.

- Augustus, obrigado por me atender tão prontamente! - disse Dumbledore.

- Devemos começar a trabalhar o quanto antes neste caso. Bem, - disse virando-se para Sirius - podemos começar agora? Preciso saber de tudo, entendeu? Não quero que você me esconda uma vírgula ou não poderei ajudá-lo.

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça e começou a contar sua versão, Augustus sentou-se numa poltrona e fechou os olhos. Em determinados momentos do relato, Sirius olhava apreensivo para Dumbledore, como que perguntando se o homem ainda o estaria ouvindo ou se tinha adormecido. Augustus, sem abrir os olhos, fazia um gesto impaciente com a mão para que ele continuasse. Quando Sirius terminou, ele apenas suspirou fundo. Sirius estava exasperado.

- Sua história é realmente impressionante, meu caro rapaz... - disse enfim - sim, realmente é... Se tudo o que me diz é verdade, e eu acredito que seja, temos um caso incrível nas mãos! - e voltou à sua posição "adormecida" de instantes atrás.

- E o senhor acha que com isso vou conseguir provar minha inocência, Doutor? - perguntou Sirius aflito. - Acha que irão acreditar na minha história?

- Não importa se acreditam ou não...

- Como assim?

- O que importa, meu caro, é que você prove que sua história é verdadeira!

- E não é a mesma coisa? - perguntou Harry.

- Não, é claro que não. Eu posso inventar uma história e todos acreditarem que ela é verdadeira, como seu amigo ali fez - disse apontando para Pedro - e eu posso contar uma história aparentemente absurda como a sua e provar que ela é a mais pura verdade... Não importa o quão absurda ela for, se você tiver argumentos que a sustentem... É nisso que devemos nos deter, nos argumentos e nas provas.

- Ele é bom! - sussurrou Hermione para Harry.

- O advogado de acusação irá tentar derrubar todos os nossos argumentos, por isso, acho que devemos guardar o testemunho de Pedro Pettigrew para o grande final. Ele será o nosso Ás escondido nas mangas.

- Não entendo. - disse Sirius.

- Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês três - disse Augustus virando-se para o trio - Vocês estão dispostos a contar o que ocorreu naquela noite na Casa dos Gritos no julgamento?

- Claro que sim! - disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo! Agora, gostaria de me acomodar e fazer uma refeição decente como há dias não faço. - disse esfregando as mãos.

- Eu achei que iríamos trabalhar no meu caso o máximo de tempo possível! - disse Sirius.

- Ah, meu caro, acalme-se! Às vezes precisamos adiar uma ação para não agir precipitadamente. E nada me irrita mais do que estar faminto. - disse dando uma risada sinistra.

Duas semanas depois...

O dia estava claro e ensolarado. Era um lindo dia de primavera, mas ninguém parecia notar. As pessoas corriam pelas ruas londrinas consumidas por suas preocupações e afazeres. Ou seja, era um dia perfeitamente normal. Mas apenas para os trouxas... Sim, porque no mundo mágico a situação era muito diferente; todos os bruxos estavam em polvorosa. Hoje, seria o dia do julgamento do único fugitivo de Azkaban: Sirius Black.

O prédio onde se localizava o Ministério da Magia tinha um aspecto austero, pelo menos para os bruxos. A segurança estava com sérios problemas hoje, várias pessoas queriam entrar no prédio e a rua estava apinhada de repórteres dos mais diversos jornais mágicos do mundo todo, além de curiosos em geral. E isso estava despertando a curiosidade... Entre os trouxas. Vários deles se aproximavam do casarão em ruínas e se perguntavam o que poderia estar acontecendo ali de tão interessante. Mal paravam e logo se lembravam de um compromisso urgente que os afastava dali.

Dentro do prédio a confusão não era menor. Praticamente todos os departamentos estavam parados porque seus funcionários discutiam o único assunto permitido ali, no momento: o julgamento! Entretanto, um desses funcionários estava muito irritado, Percy Weasley. Ele fora deslocado de sua função para manter todas as testemunhas em segurança numa sala escondida e protegida no Ministério. Era uma função que ele pretendia cumprir. Eficiente como sempre, Percy passou os olhos mais uma vez pela sala. Já havia inspecionado a sala diversas vezes, mas, meticuloso, nunca achava demais inspecioná-la novamente. E a cada vistoria encontrava uma nova falha. E isso o estava deixando extremamente irritado. Reunia mais uma vez seus subordinados e mandava que refizessem o esquema de segurança.

Dentro da sala destinada ao julgamento, bruxos influentes na sociedade mágica, alguns repórteres e outros tantos curiosos começavam a ocupar os seus lugares. Snape, ao entrar naquela sala, sentiu um leve arrepio... Já fazia tantos anos, mas mesmo assim ainda se lembrava claramente do seu inquérito. Não fora julgado graças a Dumbledore. Porém, Alastor Moody não facilitou em seu interrogatório, parecia querer que Snape caísse em contradição, queira mandá-lo para Azkaban a qualquer custo. O auror não acreditava em seu arrependimento, mas Dumbledore acreditava. E Snape seria grato e estaria em dívida com o velho professor para todo sempre. Olhou ao redor, a sala parecia continuar a mesma, mesmo depois de tanto tempo...

Seus olhos percorreram pelos rostos das pessoas que ali se encontravam. Conhecia grande parte deles. E não suportava a maioria. Foi andando entre eles, cumprimentando-os apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Sentou-se na primeira fila do lado esquerdo e teve sua atenção despertada por uma movimentação quase ao seu lado. Lúcio Malfoy vinha em sua direção.

- Severo! - disse sorrindo de uma maneira que não agradou Snape.

- Malfoy!

- Eu sempre pensei que você não suportasse o Black.

- Eu não gosto do Black. - respondeu sinceramente.

- Mas mesmo assim está ajudando-o a provar sua inocência! - Lúcio falou isso quase como uma pergunta. Snape não respondeu. - Tsc, tsc, tsc, Severo! Você é um fraco! Mas, em breve irá se arrepender. O que parece uma constante em sua vida, não?

- Eu não tenho medo de suas ameaças, Malfoy! Mas, uma coisa eu lhe digo, tente encostar mais uma vez em Mary e eu mato você. - disse Snape num tom baixo e ameaçador.

- Você se tornou tão passional, Severo. - Lúcio ironizou - Eu irei gostar quando o Lord das Trevas acabar com você. Fique tranqüilo, sua viúva será muito bem tratada... por mim. - dizendo isso, Lúcio foi sentar-se do outro lado no instante em que o juiz Wahrheit entrou na sala.

Todos se levantaram em sinal de respeito ao idoso juiz. Ele era conhecido por ser duro, mas extremamente justo e assumiu esta posição após o infeliz incidente ocorrido com o Sr. Crouch há dois anos. Ele se aproximou lentamente de sua mesa e se sentou.

- Está aberta a sessão 487, comunidade mágica versus Sirius Black. - informou um rapazinho muito excitado que não parava de lançar olhares sorrateiros para Sirius. - Sirius Black é indiciado sob acusação de assassinato de Pedro Pettigrew e outros doze trouxas, no dia 01 de novembro em Londres. O que atesta, Senhor Black, é culpado ou inocente?

- Inocente! - disse Sirius. Houve uma agitação daqueles que estavam ali assistindo o julgamento. O rapaz virou-se para os jurados e disse:

- Senhores jurados, o réu Sirius Black foi indiciado como autor do assassinato de Pedro Pettigrew e doze trouxas. Diante de tal acusação, o réu se declarou inocente. A tarefa esperada dos senhores é pronunciar, após a apresentação das provas e de ouvir as testemunhas, se ele é culpado ou não.

Augustus Veritas se levantou e dirigindo-se ao júri, lançando-lhes um olhar fixo e penetrante, começou sua explanação:

- Senhores, Senhoras do júri. Solicito a atenção de vocês para o que vou lhes dizer. Estamos todos aqui, reunidos, para conhecer a história de um homem, daquele homem. - disse apontando para Sirius, os membros do júri também olham para ele, era exatamente o que Augustus queria... e ele sentiu o ódio no olhar daquelas pessoas. - Sei que a maioria já conhece a história dele e muitos se perguntam porque temos que perder nosso tempo, Sirius Black foi capaz de realizar os mais horrendos crimes demonstrando toda sua frieza, e merece ser mandado logo para Azkaban... - alguns membros do júri balançavam a cabeça concordando com as palavras do advogado. - mas, então eu me pergunto: Porque estamos aqui? E eu mesmo lhes respondo: Porque todos nós temos o direito a conhecer a verdade! E com ela julgar os atos deste homem. E para começar a esclarecer um pouco desta história fantástica eu chamo: Sirius Black

Sirius caminha até a cadeira indicada pelo meirinho. Enquanto caminhava podia sentir as pessoas o olhando com desprezo, respirou fundo. Parou perto da cadeira e esperou. O rapaz diz:

- Levante sua mão direita e a coloque em cima da varinha. - Sirius fez o que o rapaz ordenou - Agora, repita: "Juro solenemente dizer somente a verdade!"

- Sr. Black, - disse Veritas se aproximando de Sirius - o senhor pode nos contar como conheceu os Potter?

- Tiago e eu já nos conhecíamos antes de Hogwarts. Nossas famílias eram amigas, claro que a amizade se tornou maior na escola. Tiago sempre foi muito mais que um amigo, ele era como um irmão. Conhecemos Lílian já em Hogwarts, ela era alguns anos mais nova, mas era da mesma casa.

- E como foram esses anos em Hogwarts?

- Foram, com certeza, os melhores anos da minha vida. - disse sinceramente.

- E depois de Hogwarts, o que aconteceu?

- A vida mudou muito. Em Hogwarts estávamos protegidos, não tínhamos idéia do que ocorria fora das muralhas do castelo. Todos se lembram, eram tempos difíceis, não se podia confiar em quase ninguém.

- Mas Tiago confiou?

- Sim.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ele foi traído.

- Por você?

- Não! Eu jamais trairia Tiago.

- Ok!!!! Agora eu estou perdido!!!!! - Augustus disse teatralmente - Se você não traiu Tiago Potter quem traiu?

- Pedro Pettigrew. - todos fizeram **OOOOOOOOHHHHH!** E um murmurinho correu pela sala.

- Por favor, silêncio!!! - pediu o juiz Wahrheit - Silêncio!

- Pedro Pettigrew era um traidor? - perguntou Augustus fingindo incredulidade - O que ele fez?

- Pedro era o fiel de segredo de Tiago e o entregou a Voldemort.

- Ora, senhor Black, todos sabem que o fiel era você!

- Esse era o plano! Era para todos pensassem que eu era o fiel enquanto na verdade era o Pedro, mas nós não sabíamos que Pedro havia se aliado a Voldemort.

- Então, o senhor quer que acreditemos que tudo o que sempre soubemos era mentira?

- Aham.

- Então, quando o senhor soube que Pedro havia entregado os Potter a Você-Sabe-Quem o que fez?

- Eu fui atrás de Pedro!

- Para matá-lo?

- Sim, era essa a minha vontade, mas...

- Ah!! Sempre tem um **MAS**... mas, o quê?

- Quando eu o encontrei numa rua trouxa, Pedro começou a gritar que eu havia traído Tiago, eu achei que ele tinha enlouquecido, mas não... Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo...

- E o que era?

- Ele estava me distraindo enquanto apanhava sua varinha, quando percebi a rua tinha ido pelos ares, mas consegui ver ele fugindo... Entende? Ele simulou a própria morte! Alguns segundos depois chegaram vários aurores, e me viram ali... com tudo a minha volta destruído e... um pedaço do dedo de Pedro!

- É isso que me intriga, senhor Black, como você explica esse dedo?

- Ele cortou o dedo antes de lançar o feitiço, foi... brilhante! Por isso, ele começou a me acusar quando eu o encontrei, para as testemunhas contarem isso à polícia... Foi um plano perfeito.

- Então você foi condenado por algo que não fez? É isso o que você está tentando me dizer?

- Sim! - disse Sirius com a cabeça erguida. Os membros do júri ficaram impressionados com a história, mas não pareciam inteiramente convencidos.

- Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo!

- A testemunha é sua, sr. Verzerrung .

- Obrigado, meritíssimo. - disse o advogado de acusação. Ele era um homem pequeno e tinha os olhos miúdos e perspicazes, nada agradáveis. - Sr. Black, obrigado pelos esclarecimentos. É muito bom conhecer a verdade. - disse sarcasticamente dirigindo-se a Veritas. - Mas eu gostaria que o senhor me explicasse melhor esse plano de Tiago Potter.

- Na verdade a idéia foi minha.

- Ahhhh, é? - perguntou interessado. - A idéia foi sua, senhor Black?

- Sim. Na verdade, era mais uma tentativa de despistar Voldemort, do que um plano. Todos sabiam da nossa amizade, e então, achei que seria óbvio demais se eu fosse o fiel de segredo, daí sugeri Pedro.

- Então, como o senhor diz, Pedro, conhecendo o segredo, entregou os Potter Àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?

- Exatamente.

- Há alguns instantes atrás o senhor disse - e pegando num pergaminho leu: - "Todos se lembram, eram tempos difíceis, não se podia confiar em quase ninguém" e mesmo assim, o senhor confiou em Pedro Pettigrew a ponto de sugeri-lo como fiel de segredo de seu grande amigo, quer dizer, novamente usando suas palavras, do seu quase irmão?

- Objeção, meritíssimo. - disse Augustus - ele está tentando confundir a testemunha.

- Negado. - disse o juiz Wahrheit.

- Mesmo vivendo numa época em que devíamos suspeitar de quase todos, o senhor recusou ser o fiel de segredo de seu melhor amigo?

- Sim. Esse é o meu maior arrependimento.

- Vocês tinham um outro grande amigo, não? Remo Lupin? Porque o senhor não o sugeriu como fiel?

- Porque Pedro Pettigrew parecia ser a melhor opção e...

- A melhor opção para quem? Para o senhor ou para guardar um segredo desta magnitude?

- Objeção. - disse novamente Augustus.

- Reformule a pergunta, senhor Verzerrung. - disse o juiz Wahrheit.

- O senhor acreditou que Pedro seria confiável a ponto de guardar um segredo?

- Eu apenas achei que Voldemort jamais suspeitaria que Pedro fosse o fiel.

- Porquê?

- Porque Pedro nunca demonstrou muita coragem e...

- Mas mesmo assim o senhor sugeriu o nome dele? - Verzerrung cortou Sirius - Que engraçado o senhor sugerir um homem que "nunca demonstrou muita coragem" para esconder um segredo de um bruxo cruel e extremamente poderoso. Curiosa, esta sua atitude, hein? Bom, sem mais perguntas.

- Testemunha dispensada.

Sirius desceu da cadeira e veio se acomodar ao lado do advogado. Olhou para Augustus desgostoso, sabia que o advogado de acusação havia acabado com ele. Augustus estava impassível. Levantou-se sem dizer nada a Sirius e disse:

- Chamo agora a testemunha Mary Malía Snape.

Mary entrou no recinto e dirigiu-se para a cadeira indicada pelo meirinho. Repetiu o juramento e aguardou até que Augustus lhe perguntasse algo.

- Sra. Snape. A senhora pode nos contar de onde conhece o Sr. Sirius Black?

- De Hogwarts. Nós estudamos na mesma época. - respondeu.

- A senhora o tinha como um amigo?

- Ainda o tenho!

- Mas quando Sirius foi condenado a Azkaban a senhora não o ajudou! Porquê?

- Devido às circunstâncias... Eu achei que ele fosse culpado!

- Devido à que circunstâncias?

- Eu acreditei que depois que Sirius soube do assassinato de Tiago e Lílian Potter, ele foi atrás do traidor e fez justiça com as próprias mãos.

- Quando a senhora diz traidor, a quem está se referindo?

- Pedro Pettigrew.

- A senhora sabia que Pedro era o fiel de segredo dos Potter?

- Sim. Sabia.

- E mesmo sabendo disso, a senhora não tentou ajudá-lo, contar a verdade?

- Sim, eu procurei o ministério e contei para o sr. Crouch.

- E?

- Bom, o senhor Crouch apenas me respondeu que Sirius havia sido condenado pela morte de Pedro e doze trouxas, não por ter traído Tiago...

- A senhora disse que acreditava que Sirius Black fosse culpado, mantém essa convicção?

- Não.

- A senhora acredita, então, na inocência de Sirius Black?

- Completamente.

- O que a fez mudar de idéia?

- Saber que Pedro Pettigrew está vivo! - ouviu-se um **OOOHHHH!** percorrer a sala.

- Silêncio!! - ordenou o juiz Wahrheit.

- Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo. - disse Augustus voltando a se sentar ao lado de Sirius.

O senhor Verzerrung se aproximou de Mary e a olhou atentamente. Mary não desviou o olhar, sabia que estava sendo testada. Tampouco gostou do homenzinho a sua frente. Ele sorria para ela, mas seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos que continuavam frios e argutos.

- Senhora Snape. A senhora disse a pouco - e pegando num pergaminho leu - "Devido às circunstâncias... Eu achei que ele fosse culpado". A senhora realmente acreditou que seu amigo, que a senhora conhecia tão bem, fosse capaz de assassinar alguém?

- Como eu disse "Devido às circunstâncias" eu acreditei sim, que Sirius pudesse perder a cabeça e...

- Assassinar? - Mary respirou fundo. Não estava gostando do rumo que o interrogatório estava tomando.

- Eu acreditei sim que Sirius fosse capaz de vingar a morte de duas pessoas que amava, que fosse capaz de matar um traidor, um Comensal e... - Verzerrung achou melhor interferir antes que Mary conseguisse inverter a situação para ela.

- E por isso, o senhor Black seguiu Pedro até uma rua trouxa e o matou junto a várias outras pessoas inocentes que ali se encontravam!!!!! - disse virando-se para o júri. - Supostamente Pedro traiu seus amigos o que ocasionou a morte destes. Acredito que todos nós concordamos que esse seria um bom motivo para querer vê-lo morto. Mas eu também acredito não apenas na verdade, como nosso colega aqui defendeu tão brilhantemente há pouco, como acredito também na justiça. Não na justiça feita pelas próprias mãos, como a senhora Snape definiu, mas na justiça estabelecida nas leis em que nossa sociedade se baseia. - Verzerrung foi aplaudido de pé por quase todos presentes na sala. Virando-se para o juiz, disse: - Sem mais perguntas.

- Testemunha dispensada!

Mary levantou-se com vontade de dar uns tapas na cara de Verzerrung, ele conseguiu distorcer todas as palavras dela. Ao passar na frente de Sirius murmurou um "desculpe", Sirius apenas esboçou um sorriso triste para a amiga. A testemunha seguinte foi Rony. O rapaz entrou na sala e depois de repetir o mesmo juramento, sentou-se já completamente escarlate.

- Senhor Ronald Weasley, pode me dizer como foi que o senhor conheceu Sirius Black? - disse Augustus.

- Foi há três anos. Ele foi a Hogwarts atrás de Pedro Pettigrew.

- Atrás de Pedro? Não seria atrás de Harry Potter?

- Foi o que todo mundo pensou no começo. Mas numa noite, Sirius me pegou e me levou até a Casa dos Gritos, Harry veio atrás de mim, para me ajudar. E lá descobrimos que Sirius estava atrás de Pedro todo aquele tempo.

- Acho que perdi alguma coisa!!! Como Sirius Balck poderia estar atrás de Pedro se Pedro está morto?

- É aí que está o problema! Pedro não está morto!

Novamente fez-se ouvir um **OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!** na sala.

- Silêncio! - disse o juiz Wahrheit - Ou serei obrigado a esvaziar a sala.

- Pedro não está morto?

- Não. Ele se escondeu esse tempo todo. Esperando que Você-Sabe-Quem recuperasse seus poderes.

- Se escondeu por doze anos? Isso é impossível, não é mesmo?

- Seria. Mas Pedro é um animago ilegal. Ele viveu todo esse tempo sob a forma de um rato com uma família bruxa. A minha família.

- E o senhor poderia me explicar como Sirius Black descobriu que Pedro Pettigrew estava todo esse tempo sob aspecto de um rato, se ele estava preso em Azkaban?

- Sirius viu uma foto da minha família no Profeta Diário e reconheceu Pedro, que estava no meu ombro. - Rony disse fazendo uma série de caretas ao se recordar que carregava Pedro Pettigrew pensando que era um animal de estimação.

- Opa, opa, opa!!!! Acho que novamente não acompanhei o raciocínio! O senhor afirma que Sirius Black conseguiu reconhecer Pedro que estava transformado em rato através de uma foto no jornal? Isso é inacreditável, não? Quer dizer, não sou especialista, mas acho que ratos são todos iguais...

- Não o Perebas, quer dizer, o Pedro... Ele não tinha um dedo!

- **AAAAAHHHH!! **O dedo que os aurores encontraram na rua!!!! E porque vocês não contaram isso para o ministério?

- Porque Pedro conseguiu fugir, entende? Não tínhamos como provar que ele estava vivo!

- Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo!

- A testemunha é sua, Sr. Verzerrung!

- Sem perguntas, meritíssimo.

- Testemunha dispensada. - Rony saiu de lá, aliviado. Augustus acabou optando por dispensar o testemunho de Hermione que seria muito parecido com o de Rony e chamou:

- Harry Potter!

- Senhor Potter, gostaria que o senhor nos contasse o que aconteceu ao senhor após o Torneio Tribruxo.

- Objeção! - disse Verzerrung - Isso é irrelevante.

- Negado.

- Então, senhor Potter, o que aconteceu após o senhor tocar o troféu?

- Bom, o troféu era uma chave de portal. Assim que o tocamos, o Cedrico e eu, porque nós o pegamos juntos, fomos parar num cemitério. Era uma armadilha.

- Hum... quem estava lá?

- Quem estava lá? Bom, o Pedro estava lá, junto com Voldemort.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Bom, Voldemort ainda estava fraco, ele não tinha um corpo, então ele mandou Pedro matar o Cedrico.

- E ele matou?

- Sim.

- E depois?

- Depois ele fez um feitiço, uma espécie de poção, não sei o que era, para ele poder recuperar um corpo. Por isso, ele precisava de mim.

- E o que ele fez? Você se lembra?

- Como se fosse ontem! Ele pegou os restos mortais do pai dele, um pouco de sangue de um inimigo, o meu, e um pedaço da carne de um amigo, então, Pedro cortou a mão dele.

- Você viu Pedro cortar a mão?

- Aham. Depois que Voldemort recuperou o corpo, ele conjurou uma mão metálica para Pedro.

- Então você afirma que Pedro Pettigrew voltou a procurar Você-Sabe-Quem e a servi-lo?

- Sim.

- Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo.

Augustus voltou a se sentar próximo a Sirius, enquanto Verzerrung se aproximava de Harry.

- Senhor Potter, é uma honra conhecê-lo - disse Verzerrung. - Imagino o quanto deva ser difícil a um jovem como você conviver com toda essa carga sobre os ombros. Derrotar um bruxo das trevas extremamente cruel ainda quando bebê e toda a publicidade em torno de você, fotos nos jornais, nas revistas... seu nome citado nos mais diversos livros!!! Você deve ter sido extremamente assediado todo esse tempo?

- Na verdade, não. Eu fui criado por meus tios que são trouxas e só vim saber o que realmente aconteceu com meus pais quando entrei para Hogwarts.

- Ah, verdade? Ah, sim, isso deve ter um dedo de Dumbledore, sim, provavelmente Alvo não quis expor uma criança a todo o alarde que a sociedade mágica fez em torno de seu nome!

Harry não disse nada. Esperou até que o advogado fizesse uma pergunta.

- Acredita que até mesmo no exterior seu nome e rosto são conhecidos? Sim, isso deve ser uma carga! Como você se sente com isso?

- Objeção! Isso nada tem a ver com o caso!

- Negado. Pode responder, senhor Potter.

- Eu não gosto dessa exposição. Eu preferia ser uma pessoa normal.

- Ah, mas você não é uma pessoa normal! Você enfrentou um grande bruxo e saiu ileso. Sabe que existe uma síndrome muito curiosa que acomete as celebridades? Elas não aceitam perder sua popularidade e acabam por inventar histórias das mais absurdas para contin...

- Objeção, meritíssimo - disse Augustus exasperado - isso é totalmente irrelevante.

- Mantido. - disse o juiz Warheit - Formule uma pergunta, senhor Verzerrung.

- Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo. - disse Verzerrung virando-se para Augustus e mandando-lhe um sorriso frio.

- Testemunha dispensada. E vamos fazer um recesso para o almoço. Voltaremos a sessão às duas horas.

Duas horas depois...

Augustus Veritas entra no recinto acompanhado por Sirius Black. Augustus ainda demonstrando uma aparente calma, enquanto Sirius parecia estar em ebulição. Ao passar por uma das fileiras de bancos, Augustus ouviu alguém chamando seu nome. Era Rita Skeeter.

- Senhor Veritas, Rita Skeeter do Profeta Diário, qual será sua próxima estratégia?

- Não pretendo mudar minha estratégia, senhorita Skeeter.

- O senhor acredita que seguindo essa linha de defesa irá vencer o senhor Verzerrung?

- Eu não estou competindo com o senhor Verzerrung, minha cara, estou aqui para provar a inocência de Sirius Black.

Lúcio Malfoy, que estava perto, ouviu as declarações de Augustus e esboçou um sorriso irônico, quando Sirius passou por ele.

- E então, quando é que o circo irá começar? - perguntou Lúcio.

- Circo? - fez Sirius.

- Ora, o que você está esperando para mostrar logo o Pettigrew? Porque definitivamente se você depender apenas deste advogado que você arrumou, acho que você voltará para sua cela em Azkaban... - Lúcio nada mais disse apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e se retirou.

- Algum problema, Sirius? - perguntou Augustus.

- Tirando esse Verzerrung que distorceu cada palavra minha, de Mary, o que ele fez com o Harry e agüentar Lúcio Malfoy, está tudo maravilhosamente bem!

Quando o juiz Wahrheit entrou na sala, novamente todos se levantaram. Ele sentou-se em sua mesa e reiniciou a sessão. Augustus Veritas se levantou e encaminhando-se para o centro da sala para poder ver as expressões de todos ali presentes, pronunciou:

- Chamo agora, minha última testemunha: Pedro Pettigrew!

Todos os presentes se entreolharam sem entender. Muitos não acreditaram no que haviam ouvido. Só quando um homenzinho foi trazido para o recinto, perceberam quem era. Augustus sentiu que poderia rir naquele momento como jamais rira em toda sua vida. A expressão desenhada no rosto daqueles bruxos ali sentados era de total surpresa. Alguns cochichavam algo para a pessoa ao lado, outras detinham seus olhares na mão de prata. Veritas olhou, instintivamente, para Verzerrung, o advogado de acusação estava aparvalhado, jamais esperava por isso! Virou-se, então, para Pedro.

- Como é seu nome? - perguntou.

- P... Pedro P... Pettigrew. - respondeu assustado. Seus olhos percorriam a sala.

- Senhor Pettigrew, o senhor poderia nos contar porque deixou um homem, que o tinha como amigo, ser condenado por sua morte?

- Porque ele queria me matar!! Ele ia me matar, ele ia me matar.

- Porque você traiu os Potter?

- Eu não fiz isso! Foi ele - disse apontando para Sirius. - ele traiu Tiago. E depois veio atrás de mim, se eu não fizesse aquilo, ele me mataria!!

- Mas a senhora Snape, que também era sua amiga, confirma que você traiu os Potter, o que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Mary é louca. Ela ficou louca depois que... que foi seqüestrada por Comensais. Todos sabem disso!

- Mas porque ela afirmaria que você e, não Sirius, traiu os Potter?

- Porque ela sempre gostou mais do Sirius. Acho que tinha uma quedinha por ele.

- Certo, isso não vem ao caso. Se o senhor estava com medo de que Sirius Black o matasse porque não pediu proteção ao ministério, ao invés de toda essa artimanha?

- Porque ele daria um jeito de me pegar, você não sabe como funciona a mente de um Comensal!!!

- E o senhor sabe?

- N-nã-o, é-é cla-ro que não! Foi só uma maneira de falar.

- O senhor pode me mostrar como fez para simular sua morte?

- Eu não pensei, apenas fiz! Estava desesperado!

- Mas manteve o sangue-frio para cortar seu dedo!

- Já disse, se não o fizesse ele me mataria!

- E lançou o feitiço que matou aqueles trouxas na rua?

- E... eu... e...eu… Ele ia me matar!!! Você não entende?

- O senhor pode nos mostrar sua mão mutilada?

- O quê?

- Sua mão! Pode levantá-la para que o júri possa vê-la? - Pettigrew piscou algumas vezes. Mas sem outra alternativa, levantou o braço deixando à mostra uma mão prateada. - Mas, que coisa interessante! O que aconteceu a sua mão, senhor Pettigrew?

- E-eu...

- Será que o senhor a cortou para que seu mestre pudesse conseguir um novo corpo?

- N-não.

- O senhor também nega que tenha a Marca Negra, símbolo dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem, tatuada em seu braço, senhor Pettigrew?

O homenzinho não falava mais coisa com coisa, apenas murmurava palavras desconexas.

- Senhor Pettigrew, o senhor poderia levantar a manga esquerda de suas vestes?

- E-eu...

- Senhor Pettigrew?

Como ele não reagia, o meirinho se aproximou e com a permissão do juiz Wahrheit ergueu a manga, deixando à mostra a Marca Negra tatuada em seu braço.

- Sem mais perguntas, meritíssimo.

- A testemunha é sua, senhor Verzerrung.

- Sem perguntas, meritíssimo.

- Testemunha dispensada. - disse o juiz Wahrheit e virando-se para os membros do júri continuou: - os senhores agora devem se reunir e decidir a sentença para Sirius Black. Entramos em recesso até às cinco.

Às cinco em ponto, todos já estavam no recinto aguardando o juiz Wahrheit. Ninguém conseguia acreditar no que havia ocorrido. Quando o juiz entrou na sala, o murmurinho cessou. Logo após os jurados retornam a seus lugares. O meirinho diz:

- Sirius Black, levante-se. Senhores jurados, todos estão de acordo com o veredicto?

- Sim. - respondeu um dos jurados.

- E após ouvir todas as testemunhas e provas aqui apresentadas, os senhores consideram o réu, Sirius Black, culpado ou inocente?

- Inocente.

Houve uma explosão de aplausos. O juiz Wahrheit pedia silêncio às pessoas. Algum tempo depois, falou:

- Senhor Black, o senhor foi considerado inocente da acusação do assassinato de Pedro Pettigrew e doze trouxas. Fica portanto livre para deixar o Tribunal. Receberá ainda uma indenização por ter ficado preso por doze anos. Sua permissão mágica e sua varinha lhe serão devolvidas.

- Obrigado, meritíssimo. - diz emocionado e virando-se para Augustus completa - obrigado.

- Quanto ao senhor Pedro Pettigrew, será levado imediatamente a Azkaban onde aguardará seu julgamento. - concluiu Wahrheit.

Sirius solta um suspiro de alívio e recebe o abraço de Mary, Remo Lupin, Harry Potter e mais uma centena de mãos que tentavam tocá-lo e parabenizá-lo. Abraçado a Harry murmura:

- Estou livre!!

Snape, que estava um pouco afastado do círculo formado em torno de Sirius, observa a reação estranha de Lúcio Malfoy. Viu quando ele se aproximou da porta principal e furtivamente pegou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço na porta. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram e ao tentarem sair, comprovavam que não podiam. A porta parecia estar trancada. Snape olha apreensivo para as outras saídas e percebe que em cada uma estava postado um bruxo de confiança de Malfoy. Olhando sério para Mary e Dumbledore, Snape diz:

- Tem alguma coisa errada!


	21. Enquanto Isso

**Capítulo 21: Enquanto Isso... **

Hoje era um dia diferente em Hogwarts, a maioria das aulas havia sido suspensa devido ao grande acontecimento do dia: o julgamento de Sirius Black. Durante semanas o Profeta Diário estava comentando sobre isso. A revelação de que Pedro Pettigrew estava vivo foi abafada a pedido de Augustus Veritas, mas Rita Skeeter não se deu por vencida e vasculhou o que pôde e o que não pôde sobre a vida de Sirius Black. O fato de Harry Potter ser uma das principais testemunhas de defesa atiçou ainda mais os ânimos e despertou a curiosidade dos bruxos que tentavam entender o motivo do garoto defender o homem que traíra seus pais. Isso rendeu a Harry mais alguns incômodos momentos de popularidade... Em Hogwarts, entretanto, tudo estava aparentemente tranqüilo...

Aparentemente...

Gina acordou cedo naquele dia, iria ter aulas de Adivinhação. Sibila Trelawney parecia ser a única professora que não estava interessada no julgamento. Desceu para o Salão Principal sozinha, sentiu-se estranha, era a primeira vez que iria para o Salão e não teria a companhia de Rony, Hermione e Harry. Olhou para o local onde o trio costumava se sentar e suspirou. "_Deixa de besteira, Gina... Eles voltam logo_". Mas Gina sentia algo, uma sensação estranha. Um arrepio na nuca. Como se um anjo mau lhe soprasse algo no ouvido. Gina não gostava desta sensação. Pesarosa, subiu à Torre Norte para a aula.

O dia estava quente e a sensação térmica só aumentava na sala abafada de Sibila. A aula de hoje era sobre hipnose e depois de ouvir quase quarenta minutos a ladainha da professora, os alunos pegaram seus pêndulos e estavam tentando hipnotizar uns aos outros. Por duas vezes a cabeça de Gina pendeu para frente, despertando a atenção da professora. Porém Gina estava convencida de que isso era mais o efeito de uma noite mal dormida do que propriamente a hipnose. Depois de duas longas e cansativas horas, os alunos foram dispensados. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, Gina percebeu que estava sem o seu pêndulo.

- Phoebe, você viu meu pêndulo por aí? - perguntou à amiga de quarto.

- Não, Gina. Da última vez que eu vi foi na sala da morcegona. Será que você não esqueceu lá?

- Ou isso ou eu o perdi. Que droga! Vou ter que voltar lá.

Ela foi andando sem pressa "_Quem sabe não perdi pelo caminho!_!", pensou esperançosa. Mas não o encontrou. Subiu a Torre pela segunda vez neste dia e antes não o tivesse feito. Ao aproximar-se da sala, ouviu a professora falar com alguém. Ela usava um tom baixo e assim Gina não conseguia entender o que ela falava. Quando estava se virando para ir embora, ouviu algo que a petrificou. Não, não podia ser. Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, Gina ficou ali parada ouvindo a voz que mais temia.

Quando enfim conseguiu entender o que aquilo significava, Gina desceu as escadas da Torre Norte, desesperada. Ela reconheceria aquela voz sibilante para sempre. Era a mesma voz que a assombrava desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Era a mesma voz que a assombrava em seus piores pesadelos... E agora, como ela avisaria Harry? Sem pensar direito no que fazia, Gina desceu as escadas até a masmorra, ela sabia que a Sonserina ficava por ali. Ficou andando pelos corredores, mas não via ninguém. A masmorra parecia deserta. Depois de alguns minutos angustiosos, Gina ouviu passos na sua direção.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Draco. - A masmorra não é lugar para Grifinórios! - Crabbe e Goyle soltaram risadinhas que mais se assemelhavam a grunhidos.

- Euprecisavafalarcomvocê. - disse Gina num sussurro.

- O quê? - perguntou Draco que não entendera nada. Gina soltou um suspiro e tentando se acalmar, disse.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Malfoy!

- Falar comigo? E o que uma Weasley pode ter de importante a falar comigo? - perguntou Draco zombeteiro.

- A Hermione me contou como você ajudou com a... a Chave de Cronos e...

- Ela o quê? - cortou Draco irritado.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Malfoy! É urgente!

- Olha, Weasley, eu não tenho idéia sobre o que a Granger possa ter te contado...

- Todos nós estamos em perigo! - disse a garota estridente.

- É mesmo? - Draco olha para os lados - Eu não me sinto em perigo. Você está em perigo, Crabbe? E você, Goyle? - os dois soltaram outro grunhido indefinido.

- Tom vai atacar hoje!

- Quem? - perguntou Draco.

- Tom... Tom Riddle. - Draco olhou para Gina, sério. E virando-se para Crabbe e Goyle disse:

- Vão para o Salão Comunal, depois eu encontro vocês lá. - Quando os dois se afastaram, Draco perguntou: - Você disse Tom... Riddle? Aquele Tom Riddle?

- É, ele mesmo. - confirmou Gina tremendo dos pés à cabeça a menção daquele nome. - Eu fui buscar um pêndulo que esqueci na sala da professora Trelawney e a escutei conversando com ele.

- Conversando? - Draco perguntou incrédulo. - Isso é impossível. Como o Lord das Trevas ia entrar aqui, subir na Torre Norte e conversar com uma professora, no meio do dia e ninguém o vir por aqui?

- Eu não disse que ele estava aqui, eu disse que ouvi a professora e Tom conversando. - disse Gina irritada. - E isso é muito diferente!

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza que era o Lord das Trevas? Podia ser outro bruxo qualquer!

- Não! Era ele, eu tenho certeza. Eu jamais vou esquecer a voz dele. - disse tremendo de novo. Seus olhos estavam sombrios, o que impressionou Draco.

- E porque você acha que eu ligo?

- Você sabe muito bem que Tom vai matar todos que estiverem na frente dele, inclusive a...

- Minha mãe!

- Acho que você entendeu onde eu queria chegar! - disse Gina finalmente.

- Porque você não procura um professor, eles podem te ajudar muito mais do que eu...

- Porque estão todos fora, no julgamento, os únicos adultos que estão no castelo são a professora Trelawney, que é uma Comensal, e o Filch que mesmo que pudesse tenho certeza que não ajudaria!

- Tá! Por que você não usa uma coruja, então?

- Não ia adiantar, a coruja levaria o dia inteiro para chegar a Londres e, aí vai ser tarde demais!!

- O que você quer que eu faça? Desculpe, mas não costumo carregar Chaves de Portal no meu bolso...

- Ora, você é um sonserino, não é? Deve saber de um jeito de sair do castelo sem ninguém ver!

- Mesmo que eu soubesse, de onde você tirou a idéia que eu iria te levar junto?

- Você não tem outra escolha, Malfoy! E eu não tô pedindo para você ir, só me ajude a sair do castelo que eu sei co...

- O quê? Você acha que eu deixaria uma pirralha como você com uma responsabilidade dessas? - cortou Draco. - Não com a minha mãe lá...

- Tá, eu preciso chegar a Hogsmeade e rápido... eu sei que o Harry conhece as passagens secretas que levam até lá, mas ele nunca me falou onde eram. Você sabe?

- Potter, Potter, sempre o Potter... - reclamava Draco - e quem é que precisa de passagens secretas? Eu posso sair daqui sem precisar disso, só usando a minha inteligência. E além disso, como você pretende chegar a Londres... que eu me lembre o Expresso leva quase o dia todo e...

- Eu já tenho tudo planejado, ok? Será que a gente pode ir logo? - cortou Gina.

Draco levou Gina para os jardins. A garota o seguia sem fazer perguntas, na sua cabeça ainda ecoava as palavras de Voldemort "_Hoje, finalmente, realizarei os planos de Sonserina!! Harry Potter, sim, o último na descendência de Grifinória caíra sob meu domínio_". Chegaram às estrebarias. O rapaz se aproximou de uma das carruagens que traziam os alunos até o castelo no início do ano letivo e abriu a portinhola. Gina olhou Draco sem compreender.

- O quê? Você acha que eu vou andando até Hogsmeade? - perguntou Draco.

- Mas nós não podemos... isto é roubo! - exclamou Gina.

- Não é roubo, é só um empréstimo... ora, não foi você mesma que disse que tínhamos que agir rápido?

Gina concordou, irem andando até Hogsmeade levaria um tempo precioso, tempo que eles não tinham. Entrou na carruagem e sentou-se ao lado de Draco. O rapaz apenas disse:

- Hogsmeade!

E a carruagem começou a se mexer. Algum tempo depois, estavam chegando em Hogsmeade e Gina teve que dar o braço a torcer, Draco tinha tido uma boa idéia. Mas não comentou nada...

- Pronto... estamos em Hogsmeade, e agora? - perguntou Draco.

- Vamos até a casa da Phoebe. Lá poderem...

- Casa de quem? - cortou Draco.

- Da minha amiga, Phoebe Hexerei, a família dela mora em Hogsmeade e poderemos usar a lareira da casa dela.

- Esse é o seu grande plano? - perguntou Draco furioso - Será que você não sabe que não se pode entrar dessa forma no Ministério? Eles têm o mesmo sistema de segurança de Hogwarts...

- Eu sei. - disse Gina andando rápido e sem dar atenção a Draco. - Eu vou, via Flu, até o Beco Diagonal e de lá até o Ministério... Acho que é aqui.

Gina parou em frente a uma casa pequena, mas muito bonita, pelo menos foi o que Gina achou. Abriu o pequeno portão e caminhou pelo jardim até uma das janelas laterais. Aproximou-se e observando o movimento da rua, que era extremamente calmo a essa hora do dia, pegou sua varinha e disse:

- Alorromora!

A janela se abriu e os dois entraram. Era uma casa simples, mas os dois não estavam com tempo para observar a decoração da casa. Dirigiram-se diretamente para a lareira. Gina tirou de sua capa um saquinho escuro, colocou a mão dentro dele, retirou um punhado de pó de Flu e entregou o saquinho para Draco. Entrou na lareira e disse:

- Beco Diagonal. - Uma chama verde a envolveu e ela sumiu. Draco entrou a seguir e repetiu o procedimento.

Segundos depois, Draco chegava à "_Lareiras & Transportes Alternativos_". Gina observou, abismada, que o rapaz não tinha um único fio fora do lugar, enquanto ela estava coberta de fuligem. Ficaram aliviados ao constatarem que o Beco Diagonal estava praticamente vazio e assim poderiam andar desapercebidos. Ao deixarem o Caldeirão Furado e ganharem as ruas londrinas, Draco comentou:

- Ok, tenho que concordar que você chegou a Londres, agora como vamos para o Ministério?

- Nósvamospegarometrô! - disse Gina andando rapidamente.

- Ai! Lá vem! Porque será que eu tô com a impressão de que não vou gostar de saber a resposta, mas o que foi que você disse, Weasley? - disse segurando o braço da garota que parou ao seu lado.

- Nós vamos de metrô!

- E o que vem a ser metrô, Weasley?

- É um meio de transporte trouxa, Malfoy.

- Trouxa... Você realmente acredita que eu, Draco Malfoy, vou andar numa geringonça inventada pelos trouxas? - Draco perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, que, reparou Gina, o deixava extremamente charmoso.

- Bom, nós não podemos nem sabemos aparatar e eu não trouxe minha vassoura, então esse é o único jei... - Gina começou, mas vendo Draco revirar os olhos irritado, completou: - é seguro, eu estudei sobre isso este ano em Estudo dos Trouxas.

Respirando fundo, Draco seguiu Gina até a estação de metrô. A estação estava cheia e eles logo se misturaram aos trouxas, se não fosse pela capa do uniforme nada convencional de Hogwarts, eles poderiam passar por trouxas sem maiores problemas. De repente, Gina estancou.

- O que foi agora, Weasley? - Draco perguntou irritado.

- Olha. Eles colocam uma moeda ali para poder passar!

- E daí?

- Eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa!

- Humph! Novidade! Eu ficaria realmente surpreso se você falasse que tinha dinheiro, mesmo sendo trouxa, Weasley! - disse Draco zombeteiro. Gina ficou irritada com o comentário ardiloso, mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta a altura. - Vem. - disse Draco.

- O que você vai fazer, Malfoy?

Draco não respondeu, apenas caminhou até a catraca e discretamente tirou a varinha das vestes.

- Malfoy, nós não podemos usar magia...

- Quer ficar quieta, Weasley! - Gina se calou e observou o que Draco fazia - Penne Verto - O ferro que impedia a passagem transformou-se em uma pena. Gina olhou boquiaberta para Draco.

- Penne Verto?

- Um feitiço básico de transfiguração! Você devia prestar mais atenção nas aulas, Weasley? - disse sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Ótimo, era só o que me faltava, um sermão de Draco Malfoy!!! Olha, o metrô!

Eles entraram no vagão e olharam em volta. Parecia um trem comum, claro que não tinha o requinte do Expresso de Hogwarts. As portas se fecharam e quando o trem começou a andar, Gina quase caiu em cima de Draco. Encabulada, Gina foi se sentar do outro lado. Na estação seguinte, entrou um grupo de rapazes que se aproximaram de Gina.

- Oi, boneca. - disse um deles cercando Gina. - Sabe que eu adoro ruivas? Elas são quentes... - disse tocando nos cabelos de Gina.

- Deixem a garota em paz. - disse Draco se aproximando.

- Ora, ora. Vejam só, o namoradinho ficou irritado, é? - disse o rapaz empurrando Draco.

- Você... Você encostou em MIM? - disse Draco enojado.

- Ih, olha só, o playboyzinho não gosta de ser tocado. - o rapaz disse cercando Draco.

- Olha, nós não queremos encrenca, tá? - Gina disse.

- Olha, boneca. Você é uma gracinha, mas seu amiguinho aqui merece uma lição...

- E vocês acham que podem fazer algo comigo? Que piada! Vocês não passam de um bando de trouxas...

- Malfoy!!

Os rapazes não gostaram nada de serem chamados de trouxas, claro que eles não entenderam o que isso significava, mas pelo tom usado por Draco deduziram que se tratava de algum tipo de ofensa. Quando um deles se preparava para dar um soco em Draco, Gina o derrubou. Os rapazes ficaram furiosos e partiram para cima dos dois. Por sorte, a porta do trem se abriu e Gina empurrou Draco para fora do vagão.

- Hey! Porque você fez isso?

- Isso o quê? Evitar que você levasse uma surra?

- Eles não iriam...

- Ah, iriam sim, Malfoy.

- Como foi que você derrubou aquele trouxa? Você é tão... criança! - disse Draco. Gina revirou os olhos. Se tinha uma coisa que realmente irritava Gina, era ser tratada como criança.

- Bom, com seis irmãos mais velhos você precisa aprender a se proteger... E eu não sou tão criança assim, na verdade, sou só um ano mais nova que você. - Gina respondeu brava. Suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas quanto o seu cabelo o que provocou um sorriso involuntário em Draco.

- Tá, tudo bem! - ele disse divertido.

Eles saíram da estação e andavam pelas ruas em silêncio. Enfim, quando se aproximaram da rua onde se localizava o Ministério, Draco falou:

- Vai ser impossível entrar lá, sabia?

- Mas nós precisamos, Malfoy!

- É mesmo? E como você pretende fazer isso? Dando rasteiras em todos os guardas?

- Eu não sei como! Ainda! Mas... - as palavras morreram em sua boca. Gina olhava boquiaberta para a rua. Draco virou-se para também ver o que havia despertado aquela reação na garota e acabou engolindo em seco. A rua estava lotada de bruxos e bruxas andando de lá para cá, vários bruxos-seguranças e até mesmo aurores que foram deslocados para lá a fim de evitar a balbúrdia. - Nós nunca vamos entrar!

- Não por aí! - disse Draco como que pensando alto. - Acho que tenho uma idéia... Vem comigo! - disse puxando Gina pela mão que se deixou conduzir. Eles deram a volta no quarteirão e se postaram na rua de trás do Ministério. Estava vazia.

- Como você sabia que aqui não teria ninguém?

- Eu não sabia! Na verdade, estou tão surpreso quanto você! - disse Draco sério.

- Isso pode ser coisa do Tom, né? Alguém está facilitando a entrada dele!! Alguém do Ministério! - disse Gina horrorizada. - Isso é horrível!

- Veja pelo lado bom - Gina olhou para ele sem entender.

- Que lado bom tem em haver um traidor no Ministério?

- Ora, isso vai facilitar as coisas para nós. - disse dando de ombros.

Draco ficou olhando para o prédio pensativo. E então viu algo que o fez sorrir. Ali, no terceiro andar, havia uma janela aberta. Olhou para Gina medindo-a dos pés a cabeça.

- O que foi, Malfoy? - disse Gina encabulada com a maneira que o rapaz lhe olhava.

- Quantos quilos você pesa? - ele perguntou.

- O quê?

- Quantos quilos você pesa? - como Gina apenas o olhava sem compreender. Draco apontou para a janela aberta no terceiro andar. - Quantos quilos você pesa? Eu preciso saber para te levitar até lá.

- Me levitar?

- Éééééééé - disse irritado como se estivesse falando com um doente mental - mas se você preferir pode escalar a parede até lá.

- Não! Hum... eu peso 50 quilos.

- Tá. Eu vou te levitar até lá. Dep...

- Você vai primeiro!!! - disse Gina.

- Qué que é? Você acha que eu vou fazer o quê? - Draco questionou irritado. - Se você duvida de mim pode ir sozinha...

- Não é isso, Malfoy... é... que... - disse Gina olhando para o chão.

- O quê?

- Ora, eu estou de saia, Malfoy! - Draco fechou os olhos. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele, que até ali já tinha ajudado essa garota a sair do castelo, a conseguir passar pela tal catraca do metrô e agüentado uma viagem de metrô junto a trouxas sem reclamar [muito, agora era "_acusado_" de algo tão baixo como... como...

- Olha, Weasley, pode ficar tranqüila; eu não sou nenhum tarado pervertido que precisa de uma desculpa esfarrapada dessas para poder ver a sua calcinha.

- Tá, mas você vai primeiro. - concluiu Gina.

- Tudo bem! - disse irritado. Gina apanhou sua varinha nas vestes e a apontou para Draco. O rapaz olhou apreensivo para Gina. Não era nada confortável ter uma varinha apontada para si.

- Vingardium Leviosa! - Ela disse numa voz um tanto trêmula.

Se Draco soubesse rezar com certeza estaria rezando neste momento.

Sentiu seu corpo começar a levitar, no começo ia tudo certo até que Gina ficou nervosa e se descontrolou, Draco ficou flutuando de um lado para outro como um boneco desengonçado até que bateu no parapeito da janela com força. Agarrou-se e maldizendo a garota entrou na sala. Não havia ninguém ali. Voltou à janela e viu Gina parada na calçada, com a cabeça voltada para cima, aguardando. Draco pegou sua varinha e apontando para Gina disse:

- Vingardium Leviosa!

Diferentemente de Draco, Gina veio flutuando diretamente para a janela. Ela segurou-se no parapeito da janela e entrou.

- Como você passou do primeiro ano? - Draco perguntou.

- O quê?

- Foi o pior feitiço de levitação que eu já vi e olha que estudo com o Longbottom.

- Ah, desculpe. Geralmente não é assim tão ruim... é que eu estou nervosa!

- Bom, entramos! E agora?

- Temos que encontrar o Harry! Ou então Dumbledore!

- Ok!

Saíram da sala e foram caminhando pelos corredores vazios do Ministério. Draco estranhou aquilo e depois de andar por alguns corredores comentou.

- Você não acha estranho que não tenha ninguém por aqui?

- A minha mãe disse numa coruja que ela enviou para o Rony que o Ministério estava uma loucura... parece que todo mundo queria saber o que ia acontecer no julgamento, ninguém falava em outra coisa.

- E onde está todo mundo agora?

- Devem estar todos no julgamento!

- Acorda, Weasley! Um julgamento desses chama muita atenção, mas nem todo mundo pode entrar e assistir.

- Você acha que...

- Olhe! - Draco aponta para uma porta entreaberta onde se podia ver um corpo caído ao chão. - O que é aquilo?

- Parece uma pessoa caída...

Os dois lentamente se aproximam do local. Draco, já com a varinha na mão, olhava atento para os lados. Ao se aproximar mais, Gina viu que na sala havia várias pessoas caídas ao chão. Gina se abaixou e tocou no homem que eles haviam visto. Seu corpo estava gelado. Sem vida. Gina soltou um grito abafado que chamou a atenção de Draco.

- O que foi?

- Ele... está... morto! - Gina disse num sussurro. - Morto! - Draco entrou na sala e passando a vista constatou que todos ali na sala estavam mortos.

- Vamos achar logo essa sala de julgamento! - disse sério.

Agora não andavam, mas corriam pelos corredores desertos. O tempo estava se escoando... E apenas eles sabiam que Voldemort preparava um ataque. Se não encontrassem rapidamente a sala todos ali seriam pegos de surpresa e não teriam chance alguma de sobrevivência. Com o coração batendo acelerado, Draco viu uma placa indicando que a sala se encontrava no final do corredor em que estavam. Estavam perto, apenas a alguns metros. Ao chegarem a porta, Draco tentou abri-la, em vão. Olhou desesperado para Gina que pegando sua varinha disse:

- Alorromora! - Mas nada aconteceu. - Porque não abriu?

- Deve estar enfeitiçada... - disse e puxando Gina para trás de si, Draco murmurou: - Akthos Explosivis!

Da varinha de Draco saiu uma luz avermelhada que ao bater na porta causou uma enorme explosão. Lentamente a porta veio ao chão.


	22. As Lições do Tempo

**Capítulo 22: As Lições do Tempo**

"_Mantenham as regras do tempo e o Universo será_  
_um lugar propício para se viver..."_

- Tem alguma coisa errada! - Mal Snape terminou de falar e todos ouviram um grande estrondo e a porta lateral veio ao chão derrubando o bruxo que a "_protegia_".

As pessoas olharam assustadas para os dois jovens que ali se encontravam.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou o juiz Wahrheit. - Expliquem-se imediatamente.

- É que... hã... - começou Gina sem saber como continuar. Draco olhava insistentemente para Mary.

- Eu posso falar com eles, meritíssimo? - perguntou Dumbledore que olhava atentamente para Gina. A garota sentiu-se, sob esse olhar, reconfortada. Todo o receio da certeza do ataque de Voldemort acabou-se ao vislumbrar os claros olhos do sábio bruxo.

- Sim, claro, Alvo. - respondeu o juiz.

Mas antes que Dumbledore se aproximasse dos dois, Lúcio Malfoy se adiantou. Pegando sua varinha gritou:

- Estupefaça. - estuporando assim Dumbledore.

- O quê...? O que está acontecendo? - perguntou o Wahrheit completamente atônito. - Sr. Malfoy, o que significa isso?

- Não é óbvio? - disse Lúcio abrindo os braços. Draco, aproveitando esse momento de distração, aproximou-se de Mary, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ouviu o pai proferir a pior de todas as maldições: - Avada Kedavra.

Uma luz verde saiu da varinha de Lúcio atingindo o juiz Wahrheit que caiu morto no instante em que a luz tocou nele. Todos os presentes gritaram horrorizados e tentaram correr pela porta aberta por Draco e Gina.

- Isso, covardes! Fujam... Tentem poupar suas vidinhas medíocres... - gritava-lhes Lúcio. Sirius puxou Mary e lhe disse:

- Tire Harry daqui! Depressa...

Mary virou-se para os garotos e puxando Harry pela manga da camisa, disse:

- Venham comigo. Agora!

Os garotos a seguiram pelos corredores do ministério, sem nada falar. Tinham que tomar cuidado, porque a cada corredor se deparavam com corpos caídos ao chão. Não seria nada fácil saírem dali. Além das portas estarem trancadas, havia Comensais espalhados pelos corredores torturando e matando aqueles que tentavam fugir. Então, Draco teve uma idéia:

- Nós podemos sair pela janela que eu e a Weasley usamos para entrar. Não tinha nenhum esquema de segurança ali.

- Se não tinha nenhuma segurança, não é bom sinal... Deve ter alguma razão para isso, mas não temos muitas opções. - ponderou Mary. - Leve-nos lá, Draco.

Correndo pelos corredores e se desviando dos feitiços lançados, eles chegaram ao terceiro andar, onde ficava a sala. Quando Draco ia abrir a porta da sala, Mary soltou um grito de alerta:

- Não faça isso, Draco.

Tarde demais. O rapaz estancou. Começou a sentir um frio intenso percorrer sua espinha, várias recordações tristes vieram à sua mente. Draco ouvia Mary falar, mas não conseguia entender o que ela dizia, ela parecia estar longe demais. Sentiu sua mente se esvaziar, só existia tristeza e dor... sabia que estava prestes a perder os sentidos, mas não conseguia se afastar dali. De repente, sentiu um baque. Alguém o havia empurrado e agora ele caía ao chão. Aos poucos, foi voltando ao normal.

- Você está bem? - ouviu Gina perguntar.

- Claro que não! - respondeu grosseiro, mas depois relaxou um pouco - o que foi isso?

- Dementadores! É melhor a gente sair logo daqui ou a coisa vai ficar realmente feia. - disse Hermione.

- Onde está a minha mãe?

- Ela está afastando os dementadores.Vamos! - disse Harry.

- Mas nós não podemos deixá-la sozinha com eles.

- Ela iria ficar mais preocupada conosco por perto. Vamos buscar ajuda. - completou Rony.

Voltaram pelos mesmos corredores que há pouco haviam percorrido. Os gritos de medo e dor ainda ecoavam pelo ministério, mas agora em intervalos cada vez maiores. Harry parou de correr. De repente, começou a entender tudo. Havia chegado a hora, estando ele pronto ou não. Sua cicatriz latejava, mas não era como das outras vezes. Não queimava, apenas incomodava. Rony percebeu que o amigo estava parado no meio do corredor e sem entender perguntou:

- Você está bem, Harry?

- Voldemort está aqui. - Rony fez uma careta ao ouvir Harry pronunciar isso e sem conter o pânico disse:

- Então, vamos, Harry. Vamos!

- Não, Rony. Tem algo diferente, não sei explicar. Acho que é a minha cicatriz, ela não está como das outras vezes em que ele se aproxima...

- Harry, você está me assustando! - diz Hermione.

- Vocês precisam se esconder dos Comen... - Harry começou a dizer.

- O que você vai fazer, Harry? - cortou Rony.

- Não há como sair daqui, Rony. E se eu não enfrentá-lo, todos vocês irão morrer...

- Você não pode se entregar, não pode, Harry! - disse Gina entre lágrimas.

- Nós não iremos deixar você fazer isso, Harry! Você entendeu? - disse Rony.

- O Harry está certo. - disse Hermione. Rony e Gina olham para ela espantados. - Mas acho que devemos procurar Dumbledore. Se você realmente quer enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry, vai precisar de toda ajuda possível. E Dumbledore é o único que pode ajudá-lo a enfrentar e vencer Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Nós vamos morrer! Nós vamos morrer, sabiam? - repetia Draco. - Vocês têm noção do que estão planejando fazer? Isso é su-i-cí-dio!!!!

- Pela primeira vez e espero que última, concordo com o Malfoy - disse Rony.

- Ah, sim! Agora estou realmente confortado - ironizou Draco.

- Você-Sabe-Quem quer mais um confronto, não é? Então vamos dar um para ele, só que Harry não vai lutar sozinho, nós vamos estar do seu lado. - disse Hermione. Draco revirava os olhos. - "_A união fortalece..."_ lembram-se?

- Vocês são completamente loucos. - resmungava Draco num canto.

Avistaram Sirius e Lupin derrubando dois Comensais. Eles se aproximaram dos garotos.

- Onde está Mary? Eu falei para ela tirar você daqui!!! - disse Sirius.

- Calma, padrinho. Ela tentou, mas encontramos vários dementadores. Voldemort armou tudo, não tem como sairmos daqui! - falou Harry num fôlego só.

- É, Sirius. O Harry quer enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem! Será que você consegue tirar isso da cabeça dele? - disse Rony sob olhar "_quase assassino_" de Harry. Sirius olha assustado para o afilhado.

- Isso é verdade, Harry? - Lupin pergunta. O garoto suspira fundo e apenas confirma com a cabeça - Entendo!

- Entende o quê? - diz Sirius e virando-se para Harry continua. - E você nem se atreva a pensar numa besteira dessas!

Lupin vê Mary se aproximando. Ela vem caminhando lentamente até eles. Seus cabelos estão desgrenhados e seus olhos, vazios, fixos em Harry. Ao chegar bem perto, ergue a varinha.

- O que você está fazendo, Mary? - Sirius pergunta sem entender o que a amiga pretende. Ela se ajoelha ao chão com as mãos na cabeça e grita:

- Sai de perto de mim, Harry! Eu não vou agüentar, ele é muito forte!

- Mary? - Sirius se ajoelha ao lado da amiga. Ela levanta o rosto e o encara. Seus olhos estão vazios novamente. E antes que alguém possa impedir, ela pronuncia:

- Expellimagus - Sirius é lançado do outro lado do corredor, desacordado.

- O que foi isso? - pergunta Rony atônito.

Mary vira-se novamente para Harry. Aponta sua varinha para ele e começa a pronunciar:

- Avada Ke...

- Estupefaça! - grita Draco. O feitiço a atinge em cheio e Mary cai ao chão, também desacordada.

- Porque você fez isso, Malfoy? - perguntou Rony.

- Não é ela. Vocês não perceberam? Não é ela!

- Como assim? Você acha que é alguém usou a Poção Polissuco? - pergunta Hermione abaixando para conferir.

- Não! - disse Lupin - Ela está sob uma Maldição. A Maldição Imperius. Você pensa rápido, Malfoy.

- E agora?

- Snape está no andar de baixo, na sala do Ministro, tentando desativar a segurança. Vão até lá e fiquem perto dele. Eu cuido de Mary e Sirius. Vão logo.

- E Dumbledore? - pergunto Hermione. - Como ele está?

- Ele está bem. Logo depois que você saíram da sala, Lúcio Malfoy nos deu o prazer de sua ausência. Provavelmente foi recepcionar Voldemort. Sirius desestuporou Dumbledore e então ele foi buscar ajuda.

- Buscar ajuda?

- Bem, o que interessa é que ele está bem. Vão procurar Snape logo, ok?

Meio a contragosto, os cinco se viraram e foram em direção a escadaria. Ao passarem pelo saguão principal, uma luz negra chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Parece a luz da Chave de Cronos - falou Rony.

Quando a luz negra desapareceu, eles viram, parado frente à porta principal, quatro figuras que eles logo reconheceram. Um deles era Dumbledore e ele estava acompanhado por Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou Rony num sussurro.

- Eles devem ser a tal ajuda que Lupin disse que Dumbledore foi buscar. - disse Hermione dando de ombros.

- Eles? E como eles ajudariam? - Rony perguntou novamente

- Lembram quando estávamos no passado, e Lufa-Lufa começou a falar algo sobre o Potter vencendo o descendente de Sonserina? - perguntou Draco. - Ela realmente sabia de algo já que pelo jeito estavam aqui!

- Por Merlin! Então quando fomos lá, eles já sabiam o que ia acontecer agora? Isso é muito esquisito! - disse Rony

- Talvez seja essa a tal maldição que Grifinória se referiu ao falar sobre a Chave de Cronos. - começou Hermione - Vocês não vêem o perigo disso? O futuro e o passado se confundindo com o presente... e se eles se misturarem a tal ponto que não exista mais nada?

- Como assim? - perguntou Gina completamente perdida.

- Sei lá. Se o passado, o presente e o futuro se fundirem num só de uma vez, o que acontece? - Hermione tentava explicar e entender ao mesmo tempo.

- Você poderia acabar em lugar nenhum, quer dizer, em tempo nenhum? - perguntou Draco em dúvida.

- Não sei, nunca li nada sobre isso! - respondeu Hermione francamente. - Mas, pode ser...

A conversa foi interrompida bruscamente quando um feitiço passou a centímetros da orelha esquerda de Rony, despertando-os para o perigo que ainda corriam. Dumbledore os viu ali e imediatamente lançou um contra feitiço no Comensal, estuporando-o. Aproximou-se dos jovens, seu semblante estava carregado. Harry não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tão apreensivo antes, o que o fez perceber o quanto à situação deveria estar complicada.

- Que bom que o encontrei a salvo, Harry! - disse realmente aliviado. - Mas não há tempo para conversas ou explicações, o momento agora é de agir. - completou vendo a fisionomia questionadora dos jovens.

Caminhavam agora pelos corredores, Dumbledore e Grifinória na frente, os jovens no meio e Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal fechavam a "_comitiva_". Harry não conteve sua curiosidade e aproximou-se de Dumbledore e Grifinória para poder ouvir o que eles falavam:

- Eu afastarei Salazar daqui antes que eles destruam tudo. - dizia Grifinória.

- Como pretende fazer isso, Grifinória? - perguntou Dumbledore. - Com a Chave de Cronos?

- Exatamente! Salazar não pertence a esse tempo, eu me encarregarei de levá-lo de volta.

- O senhor acha que isso enfraquecerá Voldemort? - perguntou Harry sem se conter. O bruxo olhou com atenção, e então, respondeu-lhe:

- Por um breve momento, meu rapaz. Por um breve momento...

- E essa será nossa chance, Harry - conclui Dumbledore dando uma piscadela.

Ao entrarem num dos corredores transversais, ouviram a voz de Snape. O professor de Poções estava lançando um feitiço. "_A Comitiva_" se dirigiu até a sala de onde tinham ouvido o som. Antes de se aproximarem, porém, viram Pedro Pettigrew ser arremessado porta afora. Assim, que Harry colocou os pés no beiral de porta sentiu uma forte pontada na sua cicatriz. Sua cabeça doía tanto que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Mas ao ouvir a voz sibilante de Voldemort, forçou seus olhos a fixarem seu oponente, tentando esquecer a dor. E o que viu fez seu sangue gelar. Voldemort que estivera torturando Snape agora sorria malignamente de Dumbledore a ele.

Harry observou o local. Era uma sala grande e que antes de Voldemort entrar ali, com certeza, era confortável e elegante. Agora estava destruída. Móveis e armários estavam revirados e havia um ponto perto de uma das janelas laterais que estava em chamas. O belo tapete estava em pedaços e nele Snape estava caído. Por um breve momento seus olhos se fixaram em Harry e o garoto pôde ver neles toda a dor que ele deve ter suportado ao tentar enfrentar Voldemort. Havia ali, ainda, além de Voldemort uma outra pessoa, fora "a comitiva": era um homem grande e forte que se não fosse pela sua expressão carrancuda diria-se até que era bonito. Harry logo o reconheceu como Salazar Sonserina.

- Ora, ora, ora. Mas que honra - disse Voldemort fazendo uma reverência exagerada e irônica para "a comitiva" parada à porta. - Eu estava aguardando por vocês. - e com um movimento de varinha lança Snape para fora da sala.

**Enquanto isso, fora da sala...**

Mary que estava se aproximando da sala no exato momento, conseguiu evitar que o corpo do marido batesse violentamente contra uma coluna de mármore. Lupin e Sirius estavam logo atrás dela. Como também, os comensais e os dementadores que encurralavam "_a comitiva_" dentro da sala. Os três tentavam mantê-los longe da sala, mas eram apenas três contra vários e eles estavam cada vez mais próximos da sala.

- Mary, eu jamais achei que um dia fosse pedir uma coisa dessas, será que você não consegue despertar o morcegão? - perguntou Sirius.

- Expecto Patronun! - gritou para um dementador - Sirius, o máximo que consigo é não deixar os dementadores se aproximarem muito e mesmo assim... Expecto Patronun!

**Dentro da sala.**

Dumbledore ouvindo a luta do lado de fora da sala, foi ajudá-los. Sentia que nesse momento seria mais útil, lá fora.

**Fora da sala.**

Dumbledore se aproxima dos três.

- E os outros? - perguntou a Lupin.

- Conseguimos tirar vários a salvo, professor, Expellimagus, mas outros vários não tiveram a mesma sorte.

- Entendo... - respondeu Dumbledore pensativo e logo depois como que recuperando o ânimo disse: - Vamos afastá-los daqui. Eles não devem entrar na sala!

No mesmo instante, dentro da sala.

- Salazar, vós sabeis que não deves interferir no futuro... essa é a condição da Chave de Cronos... - começou Grifinória ignorando Voldemort.

- Cale-te, Godric! - cortou Salazar asperamente. - Vós não estais vendo o que ocorre aqui? Olhe a tua volta! Puros-sangues se confraternizando com sangue-ruins... e pior, alguns se confraternizam com trouxas! Logo, nós, bruxos, não seremos mais a raça superior que somos, logo acabaremos nos tornando mestiços e com os anos estaremos "_extintos_".

- Não fales besteiras, Salazar! O convívio com trouxas não nos tornará menos bruxos...

- Mas nos tornará bruxos menos capacitados!

- Esta discussão já foi levantada várias vezes, pensei que havíamos chegado a um acordo, Salazar.

- Não, Godric! Vós chegastes!

- Mas...

- Eu vos alertei, Godric! Mas, vós não quisestes me escutar! Ensinar magia a sangue-ruins, humph! Olhe a tua volta e confira com vossos olhos. Eles já estão em maior número, se não interferirmos, logo, os puros-sangues, não mais existirão! Mas a Chave de Cronos me possibilitou a chance de consertar o vosso erro!

- Vós não me deixais outra alternativa, Salazar! - disse Grifinória erguendo uma pedra negra. - Revert...

- Mobililapis - gritou Voldemort e a pedra voou da mão de Grifinória indo pousar na sua mão suavemente. Triunfante, Voldemort apontou a Chave de Cronos para os Três Grandes e disse: - Reverti Tempus!

Godric desembainhou sua espada e a empurrou para Harry, antes que a já conhecida luz negra da Chave de Cronos circundasse os três grandes de Hogwarts, inundando-os com sua escuridão e levando-os de volta a seu tempo. Harry ainda conseguiu escutar as seguintes palavras proferidas por Grifinória:

- Lembre-se, aquele que não aprender as lições do tempo estará condenado a repetir o mesmo erro.

Harry apanhou a espada de Grifinória, as palavras do bruxo ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça, mas o garoto não entendia seu significado. Olhou a espada, não era a primeira vez que a via, na verdade já a tivera uma vez nas mãos, no seu segundo ano quando enfrentou Tom Riddle e o terrível basilisco que se escondia na Câmara Secreta. "_lições do tempo_". Lembrava do medo que sentira naquele dia, simplesmente, porque sentia o mesmo medo agora. "_repetir o mesmo erro_". Claro que não havia mais um basilisco para se derrotar, havia algo pior... Voldemort e o próprio Sonserina. "_O que isso quer dizer?_" Juntos.

- Você acha que essa espada será o suficiente para me derrotar, Harry? - ironizou Voldemort.

- Você já foi derrotado por ela uma vez, não se lembra?

Voldemort sibilou algo incompreensível, o que causou um arrepio em Rony. Novamente eles estavam frente a frente com o mais terrível bruxo de todos os tempos e, Harry, com certeza, havia irritado o bruxo. A Chave de Cronos ainda girava vertiginosamente à frente deles, formando um círculo de escuridão.

- Por Merlin! Isso parece o lugar do nada. - disse Gina tremendo.

- Lugar de nada, é? - disse Rony - Você fala isso porque não sabe o q...

- Eu não disse "_lugar de nada_", eu disse do nada, sem vida, sem nada, vazio.

- Hein?

- Eu acho que entendi! - disse Draco mais para si do que para os outros.

- Então, me explica porque eu "_tô boiando_" - continuou Rony, mas Draco não estava prestando atenção ao que ele falava. Foi aproximando-se de Harry.

- Potter, eu acho que entendi o que o Grifinória quis dizer - Harry ouvia o que Draco falava, mas não tirava os olhos de Voldemort e Sonserina - você precisa colocá-los dentro do círculo... isso irá romper a linha do tempo, entende, você precisa quebrar o círculo do tempo!

- E como você acha que eu vou conseguir isso?

- Isso é com você! É você que é o grifinório bonzinho e perfeito que salva o mundo todo, não é? - disse ironicamente.

- Pára com isso, Malfoy! E... ei, espera aí! Eu não preciso colocá-los lá dentro, eu só... é isso!

Harry desviou os olhos de Voldemort e passou a olhar a Chave de Cronos atentamente. A pedra ainda girava frente a ele, mas numa velocidade muito menor do que antes, já estava parando. Se Harry quisesse agir, teria que agir logo. Quando a pedra começou a voltar para a mão de Voldemort, Harry percebeu que era a hora. Erguendo a espada de Grifinória, Harry golpeou a Chave de Cronos que se partiu em duas e caiu aos pés de Voldemort e Sonserina.

- Não! - ainda gritou Sonserina, mas era tarde demais.

Das metades da pedra um jato de fogo subiu até quase atingir o alto teto da sala do Ministério. Logo, o jato começou a se expandir e de um formou-se vários jatos de fogo. Harry sem acreditar no que via, reparou que os jatos tomavam a forma de um imenso cavalo de fogo. "_o unicórnio negro_", pensou. Justamente quando formulou este pensamento, o unicórnio apareceu em sua frente. Sem delongas, o unicórnio avançou pela sala em direção a Sonserina e Voldemort. Mas no instante em que iria atingi-los, transformou-se numa nuvem negra, encobrindo os dois bruxos na escuridão. Rony, Hermione e Gina gritaram assustados e se aproximaram de Harry.

- Lumus! - Hermione disse invadindo a sala com uma fraca luz.

- O que aconteceu? O que você fez, Harry? - perguntava Rony sem dar tempo de Harry responder as perguntas - Porque você destruiu a Chave de Cronos? Onde estão Sonserina e Você-Sabe-Quem?

Todos olhavam agora para o local onde os dois bruxos estavam. Havia apenas uma marca de queimado no tapete como se sobre ele alguém tivesse colocado brasas. Nenhum sinal de Sonserina, nem de Voldemort.

- Harry conseguiu! Harry **CONSEGUIU**!!! - gritou Hermione.

- Conseguiu o quê?

- Por Merlin, como você é idiota, Weasley?

- Olha aqui, Malfoy...

- Parem, parem já com isso! - falou Gina com as mãos na cintura. - Você realmente destruiu Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry?

- Eu não sei, Gina. Mesmo!

- Alguém pode me explicar o que foi tudo isso? - perguntou Rony. Draco bufou alto no canto onde estava.

Nesse instante, Dumbledore, Mary e Lupin entram na sala.

- Lumus Totalis! - e todas as luzes se acenderam ao comando de Dumbledore. - Vocês estão bem, todos estão bem?

- Sim, professor. - respondeu Harry - Onde está meu padrinho?

- Ele está lá fora junto com Snape, cuidando para que os comensais capturados não fujam. Como foi que...? - Dumbledore começou a falar, mas parou ao ver a Chave de Cronos partida ao meio.

- Professor, o senhor acha que Voldemort voltará? - perguntou Harry aflito.

- O que você sente, Harry?

- Hã?

- O que lhe diz seu coração?

- Que ele se foi.

- Voldemort se foi? - perguntaram Mary e Lupin juntos. Mary olhou para Harry.

- Como? - apenas perguntou

- Eu fiquei pensando no que Grifinória disse quando me deu a espada, ele disse que aquele que não aprendesse as lições do tempo estaria condenado a repetir o mesmo erro. Quando estivemos no passado, Grifinória falou que a Chave de Cronos carregava uma maldição. - Harry começou a explicar.

- Hum, era algo sobre o poder de conhecer o futuro ser tentador demais... Porque poucos suportam a tentação de não interferir. - Hermione falou prontamente.

- Isso! Ai, eu pensei que era sobre isso que ele estava falando, essa era a lição que ele se referia, uma única pessoa não pode ser responsável pelo destino das outras. Sonserina não agüentou e estava brincando de Deus, utilizando o poder do tempo para eliminar o que ele achava incorreto.

- Eliminar os não nascidos bruxos! - disse Gina.

- Exatamente. - concordou Hermione. - E. aqui no presente ele encontrou um grande aliado em Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Mas ainda assim, eu não sabia o que fazer para evitar. Então, o Malfoy falou que eu tinha que quebrar a linha do tempo e eu lembrei do que a Hermione alguma coisa sobre isso mais cedo... hum...

- Eu falei que se o passado, o presente e o futuro se fundissem num só, o tempo deixaria de existir. - todos olharam para Hermione.

- É, aí eu pensei que uma forma de fazer o passado, o presente e o futuro se fundirem era quebrar a Chave de Cronos enquanto ela estivesse ativada.

- Então, destruindo a Chave de Cronos, você quebrou a linha do tempo?

- Acho que sim.

- Mas onde eles foram parar? - perguntou Rony coçando a cabeça.

- Eles estão presos no tempo! - concluiu Dumbledore.

- Presos... no tempo...?

- Repetindo infinitamente seu erro... Isso, na verdade é um feitiço muito antigo, aham, o Feitiço do Tempo! - explicou Dumbledore.

- E ficarão lá... para sempre?

- Até que eles aprendam e façam tudo corretamente, só então, o feitiço termina e eles estarão livres.

- Mas então ainda há uma possibilidade dele voltar? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim, na verdade, há. Mas se isso acontecer, ele terá aprendido as lições do tempo e será outro. - Disse Dumbledore com um brilho no olhar.

N/A: Bom, agora a fic está toda aqui. Desculpem-me mesmo pela demora!! Beijos Suky


End file.
